By The Silver Moon
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: Leaving home is never easy. You have to move somewhere new, make new friends, get anew job and survive a new school. But for Serenity and Joey Wheeler, this move came with a price: Sharing a house with two ghosts! One of them is friendly. The other is not
1. Act I: Terroritory

**By The Silver Moon: ****A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ( Wish I did ) or the characters used in this story, the only profit I gain is fun...blah, blah, blah, not owning, not owning, not owning...oh you get it.

* * *

_**Act I: Terroritory**_

_**She gazed out of the window of the car in wonder, despite her shallow mood. The house was red with a white porch that stretched around the front and continued to the left side of the house. The double-doors were dark rosewood, a stained-glass window adorning the top. The picture the glass formed was a pyramid of gold with a bronze sun at it's peak, the sky around it a light blue. The entrance was flanked with two more windows at either side of the entrance doors. At the top of the house was a circular window possibly belonging to the attic of the house. A red stoned path lined with rosebushes led to this beautiful structure.**_

_**" Well, 'dis is it!" The girl shifted her gaze from the house to the young man in the driver's seat who had spoken to her. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell in a perfect mess around his face. His eyes were a light honey-brown that always seemed to radiate with confidence. If you were ever to look up " pretty boy " in the dictionary, it would show his face. " You like it, Sis?" He asked, his tone hinting at an expected approval.**_

_**" Yeah. It's really nice." The girl admitted grudgingly. Her brother chuckled and got out of the car, waving over a U-Haul truck that approached them from a distant corner of the street. He turned around and walked to the passanger's side of the car and opened the door. He chuckled again at the frown his little sister wore on her face.**_

_**" C'mon, Serenity. It's not so bad. It's not like da house is gonna bite ya." He said cheerfully, his casual Brooklyn accent painfully reminding her of home. After their parents died, it had always been her brother, Joey, who looked after her. Sometimes things were rough, with him juggling school, jobs and her needs but they were happy. Shortly after Joey finished college, he found a good paying job at the infamous Kaiba Corporation where he would be working as a computer technition and as one of President Kaiba's assistants. **_

_**That had been the good news. The bad news was the corporation was located out of the state in a city called Domino. So they'd had to pack up and move from Brooklyn and now here they were. Serenity was nervous about leaving Brooklyn, having lived there all her life and she was even more upset about leaving all of her friends but the situation was something that could not be helped. She didn't want to be a burden to her brother and make the move hard so she had helped him clean the apartment and pack up their belongings. However, once they left she displayed her true feelings by sulking all five hours of their road trip.**_

_**She sighed heavily and fished her suitcase from the backseat of the car and got out. Joey dug around in his pockets until he found their new house keys and gave them to Serenity. " Here. Unlock the door, would ya? And while your at it, you can have first pick at da bedrooms." He opened the trunk of the car and looked over the boxes, deciding which one to take first.**_

_**Serenity glanced at Joey skeptically. " Is this a bribe?" She asked. What if she decided on taking the biggest bedroom? Joey shrugged and picked up a box.**_

_**" I ain't sayi'n nothi'n for nothi'n." He stated. She smiled and walked up the pathway and unlocked the doors to the house. It was a classic old Victorian house, with the same rosewood as the doors creating the floor. An elaborately carved banister accompanied the winding staircase that led to three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one of the bathrooms actually set within a room. Serenity chose this one. She set her suitcase on the floor and looked around her new room. The floor was blanketed by a thick, deep grey carpet while the walls were a creamy white color.**_

_**She had only one window in her room and her closet was small, but none of it bothered her. Her clothes had always fit just fine in her beaurou drawers and she didn't like sunlight that much anyway. She would always get sick if she stayed in the heat too long and she sunburned easily. During these times Joey would teasingly call her a vampire and if he wanted to push it, he would cross himself or say something about garlic. She walked over the room from the window to the bathroom, impressed at the silver faucet and taps that were situated over the sink. They were tarnished but with some cleaning they would be beautiful again. A small tub and toilet set on black tile completed the bathroom scene along with the mirror over the sink.**_

_**She looked at her reflection in the glass and ran her fingers through her hair, having been severely windblown from the car windows being rolled down. Her hair was a coppery reddish-brown reaching down to her waist, her grown-out bangs framing her face. Her eyes were the same color as her brothers, standing out against her pale skin, evidence of her dislike of the sun. As she fixed her hair she began to feel uneasy. She felt like someone was watching her. She looked in to the mirror at the spaces behind her and sighed in relief seeing no one there. She left the bathroom and crossed the floor to the entrance and left her room.**_

_**At the base of the stairs she jumped in surprise as the silence of the house was broken by a loud sound. Her bedroom door had slammed shut. **_

* * *

_Okay, so How'd you like chapter one? It's my first fanfiction so please don't hurt me...unless you absouluely have to. Then all I request is a swift and painless death. Enjoy and please R&R or else i'll do...something._


	2. Act II: First Night

_**Act II: First Night**_

Disclaimer: Do not own...nope...

* * *

**_The rest of the day had been hectic as Serenity, Joey and the movers had unloaded their belongings and hauled them in to the house and to their new places. Serenity hadn't mentioned to her brother what had happened, and she was too busy to anyway. She tried to shake off her uneasiness because one: The noise was easily explainable seeing as it was an old house and all and two being if she told him he would think she was just being silly or overreacting. So she kept quiet about it and helped put the house together. By the end of the day long after the movers had left, they had their bedrooms put together, both bathrooms had been cleaned and the kitchen they were in was almost presentable. " Now all dat's left to do is the guest room, the livi'n room, the dini'n room and the attic. Since I'll be maki'n more cash than before, I think we should splurge our funds on a pool table. We can turn the attic in to a game room, dat ways I can whoop your but!"_**

**_Joey smiled, liking the idea and playfully elbowed his little sister in the side. " We'll do jus' dat next week, 'kay?" Serenity smiled and nodded, then looked sharply to her right at the stove. No one was there but she had that feeling of being watched again. " Hey. You okay?" Joey touched her shoulder as his parental side took over. Though she'd been very helpful all day with moving the furniture and all the unpacking he noticed she had seemed distracted all day, like something was bothering her._**

**_Serenity didn't want to voice her real worries, so she switched up the topic by asking him questions. " Joey? Why did we move here? I mean, isn't this place kind of expensive?" There was that feeling again. As Joey put a dish in a cabinet she glanced around again but of course, it was just her and her brother._**

**_" Actually it was a real estate agent what convinced me." He said lightly. _**

**_" Mr. Kaiba gave me his number and I told him we jus' wanted a cheap place close to my job. Da guy practically gift-wrapped this place for us." He chuckled and moved his bangs from his face. It was true, the Kaiba Corp. building was only a ten-minute drive away._**

**_" Why was this place so cheap?" She asked suspiciously. A wicked smile formed on Joey's face._**

**_" Because it's haunted." He said, his voice low. She stared back at him with wide eyes. Those feelings she got, the slamming door…was it really a haunting or was he just kidding? With Joey sometimes you just couldn't tell._**

**_" …You're kidding, right?"_**

**_" Nope. Completely haunted." Joey smiled and continued to place dishes in the cabinets he thought were best. " Da place has been abandoned for over sixty years. The agent said after the owners died, whenever da clean-up crews tried to get da furniture out and clean up da house…they say a lota weird stuff happened here."_**

**_" Do you belive them, Joey?" She asked, concern coloring her voice._**

**_" Don't know. Alls I knows is it's our place now." He said brightly. But when he had said that, a chill swept the entire room. " Hey, Sis? There a window open?"_**

**_X X X X X X X_**

**_Serenity's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up in her bed. A violent crash of thunder sounded from outside followed by blindingly bright lightning. The wind howled and tore through her room. She had been certain she had closed the window before she went to sleep. She knew she did! Serenity pulled the window down and closed it tightly, panting slightly from the effort._**

**_Then she gasped as without warning, pain shot through her back. She turned around, searching for the source of what could have hurt her. When another brilliant lightning bolt illuminated her room, she found a hard-cover book lying on the floor near her. She picked it up and examined it: It was heavy with the title ' Mists Of Avalon' printed on the front. One of her favorite books…Which had been placed neatly on her shelf and had remained so all day._**

**_Something had thrown it at her._**

**_She dropped the book and practically ran down the hall to her brother's room in fright. He had his hands behind his head as he stretched out over his bed, while he casually watched the storm outside. The digital clock on his nightstand read three-oh-nine in the morning. " Joey?" Serenity walked to the side of his bed, looking down shyly._**

**_" Sis. What's wrong?" He asked. " You can't sleep either?" She shook her head and climbed in to bed with him._**

**_" I don't care if you think I'm being a baby. I'm not leaving so don't ask me." She whispered. " I just…don't wanna be alone." Joey nodded and put a protective arm around her. Whenever she got scared-even now that she wasn't a little kid anymore-she would always come to him._**

**_" Yeah. It's one a dem nights, huh?" Serenity nodded again. " It's okay, Kiddo. I'm here." Somehow through all the night's chaos, they both found sleep._**

* * *

Soooo...how'd I do for Chapter 2? And no worries, people! I promise Yu-Gi or Yami will be introduced in the next chapter! Please R&R!


	3. Act III: YuGi Mutou

_**Act III: Yu-Gi Mutou**_

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not owning.

* * *

_**The next morning, Serenity woke up alone. The bright sun outside had been her wake-up call as the rays abused her sensitive, sleepy eyes. Joey had woken up about an hour earlier and had to go to work but promised her would be back around six. She knew because the note addressed to her on the nightstand told her so. His clock now read eight fifty-two in the morning. She got out of bed and crept down the hall to her bedroom door which had been closed…again.**_

_**Carefully and quietly she opened the door and blinked in surprise. A boy who looked no older than eleven years old was sitting cross-legged on her floor while reading the book she dropped last night. He had wildly spiked hair that was matched in ferocity only by the colors in it. His hair was raven black, tipped and highlighted red while his bangs hung in blonde lightning-bolt shaped spikes down his face. His skin was fair, not deathly pale like hers was. His bright amethyst eyes darted from side to side as he continued to read. He was dressed in what looked like a blue school-boy's uniform, a black, buckled choker on his neck and he had black and white gym shoes on his feet.**_

_**What was this boy doing in her room? She cleared her throat to let him know she was there. He looked up from the book and smiled at her. He was really cute. "Hello." He stood up and held up her book. " I was just reading some." His smile was then replaced by a worried frown. " You don't mind, do you?"**_

" _**Oh, no. That's okay." The boy smiled again and she couldn't help but smile back. " I'm Serenity Wheeler. What's your name?" The boy bowed slightly then straightened himself.**_

" _**My name is Yu-Gi. Yu-Gi Mutou."**_

" _**How old are you?" She asked. His smile became rueful. **_

" _**I know. I look like I'm ten, right? I get that all the time. I'm actually fifteen." He stated. He was just a year younger than Serenity herself.**_

" _**Are you a friend of my brother's?" Yu-Gi looked down bashfully as he fidgeted with the corner of his school jacket.**_

" _**Uummm……no, not exactly. I…er……kinda live here." He just didn't know how to tell her. Not without frightening her. " Umm…"**_

" _**Yu-Gi, whatever it is you can tell me." Serenity put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and instantly felt a shock of cold: like she had just put her hand in a bucket of ice water. Her eyes widened as she saw her hand wasn't on his shoulder but **__through__** it! " You're…you're the ghost who haunts this place, aren't you?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke to him, pulling her hand out of his body.**_

" _**Yes. One of them." He admitted. Serenity's mood then changed from surprised and afraid to skeptical.**_

" _**Did you throw that book at me last night or open my window?"**_

" _**No."**_

" _**Do you know who did?" She asked politely. **_

" _**Uh-huh. It was my brother. He doesn't like your being here. Especially the other one. You know, he threw a mug at him this morning. It's probably because of what he said last night…about the house belonging to you guys." Yu-Gi glanced down again, looking like a child in trouble. Serenity suddenly found herself feeling the same way.**_

" _**Do you mind?" He looked back up at her and smiled warmly.**_

" _**No. I like visitors. What's your brother's name? That's who he is right?"**_

" _**Joey. How did you guess he was my brother?" She wondered.**_

" _**He looks too young to be your dad and you look too young for him to be your boyfriend." He then tilted his head in thoughtful contemplation. **_" _**What about your parents? Where are they?" He asked curiously. Now Serenity was the one looking down.**_

" _**My mom died when I was nine from cancer. My dad died in a bad car accident four years later. Joey's always been there for me. He's like a dad and a brother. He's my best friend." She smiled at him, her eyes shining with locked-up tears. **__**Yu-Gi reached out to touch her, but thought better of it and pulled back not wanting to cause her discomfort from his cold touch. So he changed the subject by asking her why she and Joey had moved to the house. Serenity explained then about her brother's unique job opportunity. " You've been watching us, haven't you?" She asked, thinking back to all those times she felt like she was being watched.**_

" _**Yes. Me and my brother anyway. We were curious."**_

" _**Why didn't you show yourself to me before?" Yu-Gi sighed and shrugged.**_

" _**I didn't want to scare you. That and…my brother didn't want me to." He glanced fugitively at the door, the back to Serenity. " He's just very protective, that's all." He insisted.**__ Protective or possessive__**? **_

* * *

**_Okay, that's it for chapter three! As you can probably tell, this story may very likely take a dark turn in the next chapter. Please R&R! Thank you, have a nice day!_**


	4. Act IV: Protective Or Possessive?

_**Disclaimer: Do...not...own...very...sad...sniff...WAIT!! I do own the equipment needed to kidnap them! Ha!**_

**_Okay, now that that's out of my system, please carry on people. Oh! Special thanks to dancers of the night for your gnarly reviews. Thanks! Anyways, on with the story!_**

* * *

_**Act IV: Protective Or Possessive?**_

" _**Would your brother be mad if he caught you here now?" Serenity asked, following Yu-Gi's example by looking at the door wondering if he might walk in. **_

" _**Most likely. He doesn't like mortals very much. He's practically prejudiced." Yu-Gi walked around Serenity and closed the door, then locked it. Even though it wouldn't stop the other spirit from entering if he wanted to. " Look, Serenity. You're really nice and your brother Joey seems like a great guy so please listen to me: You have to get out of here. Both of you." His voice was now a frightened whisper.**_

" _**Why?" Serenity felt a chill through her heart and thought maybe it would almost be better if she didn't know. Her own worried eyes met Yu-Gi's fearful ones.**_

" _**Because if you stay…he might…no, he **_**will** _**hurt you both. Right now he's just going for scare tactics but if you don't leave……He'll make you." Serenity felt a stab of pity well inside her heart.**_

" _**It must be terrible, you having to stay here with him." She put a hand on ( Well, supposed to be on ) his ghostly shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Yu-Gi shook his head vehemently in denial.**_

" _**Oh, no! My brother's really a good person! It's the **_**living **_**he hates. If you were dead too, you'd probably end up being the best of friends. I just know he'd like you." Suddenly, Yu-Gi's eyes widened in fear and he pulled away from Serenity's touch. The room became very cold as the small shadows in the room seemed to grow and consume the walls and covered the window, greatly dulling the brilliant sunlight that had touched the room.**_

" _**Oh, no." Yu-Gi's voice was a whisper again, filled with dread. Not for himself but for the kind, pretty girl in front of him. They both held their breath ( Figuratively speaking in Yu-Gi's case ) as a loud ' click ' broke the silence, signaling the door had been unlocked. Then it swung open and banged violently against the wall and in the doorway stood none other than Yu-Gi's older brother. For who else could this man be? He looked a lot like Yu-Gi only his hair had more blonde streaks zigzagging through his hair and his eyes were bloody red. He wore a school uniform similar to Yu-Gi's only instead of a white shirt accompanying his blue blazer he had on a black leather top held together with steel buttons and he wore studded black boots on his feet. Around his neck on a thick metal chain was a golden upside-down pyramid with an eye at the center.**_

_**If it were not for the bloody eyes and the extra blonde in his hair, he could pass for Yu-Gi's twin. Or more adequately, an older version of Yu-Gi. He was certainly handsome-no person in their right mind could deny it-and right now, furious. His gaze shifted from Serenity to Yu-Gi then back again, this time holding her gaze longer as if daring her to look away from him. He stepped in to the room and in one swift motion he slammed the door shut. Yu-Gi quickly stepped in the space between the two and tried to ease his brother's black anger.**_

" _**Brother, wait! Please listen to me! There's nothing to worry about! She-"**_

" _**Enough!" He commanded in a baritone voice. " Yu-Gi I told you to stay away from them! Why can't you ever just do as you're told!" He knocked over a nearby chair in frustration and then punched the wall. Yu-Gi ran to him and grasped his sibling's arm.**_

" _**Please, stop!" He cried. The older suddenly grasped Yu-Gi's wrist and pulled him to the door. Yu-Gi struggled to free himself, desperately begging the other one to calm down. He suddenly cried out in pain as his brother's hold on him became tighter. Was it possible for a spirit to feel pain? Maybe ghosts existed in a plane where they could influence each other to a certain degree, but of course outside of it was a different story. Whatever the case was, Serenity didn't like what was happening one bit.**_

" _**Stop it! You're hurting him!" She would have intervened herself but she knew she could not physically touch either of them. Still, her words had an impact all their own. The angry ghost stopped and focused his dangerous gaze on her. " What's wrong? Don't you trust your own brother? If he says there's nothing to worry about, then there's not!"**_

_**She was surprised at how much volume her voice held and at her own outburst considering she was scared nearly to death ( Interesting choice of words ) and on the brink of hyperventilation. " Now let Yu-Gi go! If you really cared about him then you wouldn't be hurting him!" Both brothers stood absolutely still, unbelieving. Then he exploded. He let Yu-Gi go and practically flew to the window, punching it as hard as he could. His impact had a strange reaction: When the glass broke, all of it flew in to the room and fell around everyone like sparkling rain.**_

_**Serenity covered her face with her arms as the glass flew at her. The crimson-eyed ghost then picked up a lethal-looking piece of glass and threw it at Serenity with astonishing speed and marksmanship. She cried out in pain as the shard pierced deeply in to her left arm. She grabbed the first thing she saw ( Another piece of glass ) and threw it at him. It went though his chest and broke on the wall behind him. Then she yanked the piece out of her arm and threw **_**it**_** at him as well. It went through his right shoulder.**_

" _**HOW DARE YOU!" His voice seemed to shake the air around her and it instantly became colder. It wasn't that the glass actually hurt him, just the fact that she threw it at him was enough. He vanished, then re-appeared behind Serenity and ripped the sheet off her bed and using a corner portion of the cloth he swiftly wrapped it around her neck and pulled hard on the ends in his hands. A strained gasp escaped her lips as all the air was cut off from her. She clawed and pulled at the sheet in a seemingly vain attempt to free herself, for he was too strong.**_

_**She began to feel light-headed, her vision becoming blurry. All the sound in the room became dull, Yu-Gi's anxious, pleading voice sounding farther and farther away. The strain and lack of air took it's toll on Serenity and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious. **_

* * *

**_Duuude! He is so bad! No, before you jump to conclusions, he is not totally evil. There IS an explination for this most rude behavoir of his. I promise the next chapter will be better! Please R&R!_**


	5. Act V: Darkness Be Thy Name

_**Disclaimer: Ugh. No ownership here. ( Except for the story.)**_

* * *

**_Act IV: Darkness Be Thy Name_**

_**Serenity woke up alone, coughing and gagging as air rushed back in to her lungs, which gladly welcomed the new air however her chest was understandably sore. How was it possible for someone to feel pain and relief all at the same time? Once she recovered from her lack of air she looked around her room and her mouth fell slightly open in shock. Her room looked very much like a gruesome crime scene. Her window was completely shattered, the glass covering most of her floor. The sheet that had been used to strangle her was lying haphazardly on the floor a couple of feet away from her with small red spots and blotches peppering the fabric. Most likely from her wounded arm.**_

_**She looked down to inspect said arm and frowned: The blood had leaked out in a generous measure and as a result she looked like she was wearing a long red glove and then the blood formed a small pool under her hand, which was still somewhat fresh so she couldn't have been out for long. She stood up slowly then carefully maneuvered her way around the glass and out of her room. Serenity shakily made her way to the bathroom down the hall to where Joey kept the medical kit. The box was heavy. Crap. She'd have to use both hands to lift it out of the mirror-cabinet over the sink.**_

_**Just as she expected when she raised her left arm and burdened it with the box's weight her wound nearly screamed in agony. She all but dropped the medical kit to the floor to make the throbbing stop, hissing through her teeth at the pain. She washed the blood off her arm and hand with warm water then seated herself on the cool linoleum floor and proceeded to open the box and dig around for what she would need. No wonder the kit was heavy! It was filled to the brim with bandages, ointments, pill bottles and band-aids of various kinds with a stethoscope buried at the bottom. She eventually found some disinfectant salve and an ointment for the pain. She applied these to her cut and wrapped it all up with gauze and a bandage.**_

_**After replacing the medical kit she walked downstairs to the hall closet near the door and retrieved the broom and dustpan. She trudged back up the stairs, dreading the troublesome task of cleaning up all that glass in her room when she was met with quite the surprise. When she had gotten to her room she found all of the glass was gone…and her window was perfectly intact as though it had never been broken. Yu-Gi was sitting on the bed waiting for her. When she came in to his sight he looked down at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. " Are you okay?" His voice was trembling.**_

" _**Umm…now I am." She said. " What happened to all of the glass?"**_

" _**I fixed it for you." How was he able to do that? Then he looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears. " I'm so sorry! I knew he'd be upset but I never thought he'd-" he brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face, unable to say anymore. Serenity set the broom and dustpan down, then sat next to you-Gi on the bed.**_

" _**Don't apologize for your brother. You didn't do anything wrong." Yu-Gi sniffed and looked up at her.**_

" _**I never should have come to you. If I didn't then he wouldn't have gotten mad and he wouldn't have hurt you. But then, you did provoke him a little." He reasoned. Serenity snorted at his comment.**_

" _**Well if he hadn't have hurt you then I wouldn't have yelled at him. Who does he think he is? He's so possessive and bossy! He's a ghost, not a god!" She could have said a lot more than that but thought better of it, not wanting to offend Yu-Gi. He was obviously deeply attached to his brother for reasons beyond Serenity's comprehension. **_

" _**By the way, you're not hurt are you?" She asked, her features shifting from annoyance to concern.**_

" _**No. He felt really bad about that. Seriously!" He urged, for Serenity had given him a dubious look. " He wouldn't stop apologizing! I had to tell him it was alright about forty times before he believed me!" He pressed. Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head in confusion.**_

" _**So, what? You're allowed to see me now?"**_

" _**Well, not exactly. Not yet." He shifted his gaze away from her to stare at a space on her wall as he absent-mindedly began fidgeting with his shoelace. " He wanted me to tell you to come to the attic. He wants to talk to you." He stood up from his place on the bed and walked to the door, shoving his hands in to his pockets. " If I were you I wouldn't say no." He said quietly.**_

_**Serenity sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to refuse but given recent events that was not the best option. Refusing his demand would only make things harder. " Fine. Let me change my clothes and I will see you at the attic door." Yu-Gi nodded and left her to change out of her pajamas. She grabbed the first things she found out of her dresser ( A plain white tank top and denim jeans ) and quickly changed her clothes. She had a feeling Yu-Gi's controlling brother was the kind of person who didn't like to wait.**_

_**Serenity picked up her sheet off the floor and buried it at the bottom of her laundry basket ( Somehow her pajamas had no blood on them ), then walked from her room to the end of the hall and turned to her right. She opened the door and there was Yu-Gi, sitting patiently on the stairs. " I'll go let him know you're here. I'll call you when he wants to talk." Without further ado, he got up and ran up the stairs and through the door at the top. Serenity sat on the step Yu-Gi had been resting on before and tried to keep her heart from hammering it's way out of her chest.**_

_**She couldn't believe she was actually going to meet with this horrible, violent spirit. Why was he like that? And what exactly made Yu-Gi or her think he wasn't going to just hurt her again? What was he doing there anyway? Why hadn't he or Yu-Gi passed on yet? Then there would be no problem. She liked Yu-Gi very much and felt sorry that he was trapped here because of his brother.**__ No, you don't necessarily know that__**. And it's wrong to think ill of the dead.**_

_**At the corner of her eye she caught a small flash of color. She turned her head to look and jumped. Yu-Gi had materialized right beside her. " Serenity. He wants to see you now." She nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself. Yu-Gi stood up and walked back up the stairs, pausing to turn around and give her a reassuring smile. " It's okay."**_

_**Serenity got up and followed him to the attic door where he vanished again. She hesitantly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. The room was lit dimly by the sunlight filtering from the dust-covered bay window across the room. Various boxes and furniture were scattered around the room, creating what could be a maze. She stepped inside and looked around for the violent one, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. She found him almost immediately, sitting on a throne-like chair near the window with his arms and legs crossed in a very business-like manner.**_

_**He stared at her coldly, his eyes wandering briefly to the bandage on her arm. He smirked. " What do you want?" She asked, her fear having been replaced with angry confidence. He thought her wound was funny?! He wasn't even sorry! His smirk vanished in in it's place was a scowl.**_

" _**I don't like your tone. You've invaded my territory and forced your company on me and my little brother. The least you can do is speak respectfully."**_

" _**Well, I'm not feeling very respectful towards you right now." Serenity raised her bandaged arm, emphasizing her point. " Why did you do that anyway?"**_

" _**You made me mad." He stated simply.**_

" _**Oh, so what? You decide to try to kill me since talking it out wasn't an option?"**_

" _**Somewhat. The only reason I'm not hurting you now and ' talking it out' with you is because Yu-Gi asked me to. So what's your name, girl? We might as well start being civil somewhere."**_

" _**My name is Serenity. What's yours?" She asked, trying her hardest to be polite.**_

" _**You may call me Yami. And the young man who also lives here is Joey, am I correct?" He asked curtly. She nodded, figuring he must have heard his name while he and Yu-Gi had been watching before. Darkness. That's what Yami means…**_

" _**Joey is my brother. And what do you mean ' call you?' That's not your real name?"**_

" _**No. You've corrupted my home and apparently my little brother. I'd like to keep **_**something** _**to myself." She looked away, feeling guilty. Instead she focused on the murky view through the window. Yami instantly became annoyed. " Look at me when I'm talking to you." He demanded, his smirk returning to his lips. " Feeling guilty are we?"**_

" _**Somewhat. " She admitted. " But when Joey and I moved here we didn't know that there was someone else."**_

" _**Tell me, what do you know about this house?" It was beginning to feel like an interrogation.**_

" _**well, aside from the fact it's haunted-" She looked pointedly at Yami. " -nothing. And the haunting we only just discovered. Why…are you and Yu-Gi still here? I mean, shouldn't you two have passed on?" Yami's hands clenched in to tight fists. **_

" _**We can't." He said through gritted teeth. " This house was once owned by a witch. She placed a curse on this place that prevents me or Yu-Gi from leaving."**_

" _**Why?" Why would someone curse them? Was this curse placed before Yami and Yu-Gi or…was it placed **_**on**_** them? Yami bolted up from his chair in anger, his eyes almost glowing with fury.**_

" _**That's none of your business!" He snapped.**_

" _**Alright, alright! Excuse me for being curious!" She snapped back. He glared at her, then slowly sat back down and composed himself.**_

" _**Yu-Gi thinks you can help us." He said slowly, doubt eminent in his voice. " There are protective spells around the witch's tools and books that prevent me or Yu-Gi from using them." He tilted his head in thoughtful contemplation. " But perhaps you can."**_

" _**And you want me to find a spell that can undo the curse and release you." She stated, catching on. Yami nodded. Whichever way you looked at it the whole thing sounded crazy and she never would have believed it, except for the fact she was talking to a ghost right now. " So, where are the books? Around here?" Yami shook his head.**_

" _**I'll not tell you anything more now. This is our house and Yu-Gi and I will use it as we see fit. You on the other hand, should leave." He got up from the chair and walked over to the window, then leaned against it carelessly. " Yu-Gi may trust you…but I don't."**_

* * *

Okay, so that does it for chapter five! Now remember people: This is a Yami/Serenity story. Love is like giving birth: It takes time, effort and pain so don't expect kisses and hugs in the next chaper. In the next few, maybe. I can say in the next chapter Joey faces-off against Yami...fear it people, FEAR IT! Please R&R!


	6. Act VI: Joey VS Yami

**_Okay, so you know the drill...I do not own any of the characters or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

_**

**_Act VI: Joey VS. Yami_**

**_Serenity didn't hear anything more from Yu-Gi or Yami for the rest of the day. She had wanted to ask Yu-Gi some questions ( The ones Yami didn't want to answer ) but she hadn't been able to find him. It was more than likely because Yami had told him to stay away from her for the rest of the day. As promised, Joey came home at six from his job. At the door he carelessly tossed his briefcase to the floor and promptly flopped down on the couch. Serenity sat down on the edge of the couch and gave her brother a loving hug which he gratefully returned. " Hey, Joey. So how was work?" She sat up and smiled at his exasperated look._**

**_" I'd better be getti'n ma money's worth at da end of dis' week! Kaiba had me practically runni'n all day! Copy dis'! File 'dat! Change dis' program! Add dis' one! And den' when he left for lunch with some fancy lawyer he had me taki'n his phone calls and all his messages! I swear da phone never stopped ringi'n. I only got a fifteen minute lunch break and when I asked for more time, he jus' told me to stop whini'n like a mutt!"_**

**_He exhaled and put a hand over his eyes, tired from ranting. Serenity giggled and pat his head. Joey smiled then removed his hand from his eyes and gently shoved her own hand away. " Now don't you start treati'n me like a dog, too. I don't wanna go back." He whined. " Sis, can you write me a sick note or something?"_**

**_" Oh, take it like a man!" Joey picked up a throw pillow from the couch and lazily hit Serenity on the back with it. He then stood up and stretched out his limbs, yawning hugely._**

**_" Hey. Can you get dinner started? I'm gonna fly through da shower real quick, kay?" She nodded agreeably and they both went their separate ways. She really didn't feel like cooking but Joey had a hard day ( And so had she ) so Serenity decided to go with something simple: Spaghetti. By the time she had finished cooking the meatballs and the pasta was nearly done boiling Joey sauntered in to the kitchen and sat himself up on the counter. " Damn spook." He grumbled, his hair still dripping from lack of proper drying._**

**_" Joey, what's wrong?" She asked._**

_**" Guess what? Da place really is haunted, Sis. While I was in da shower** _**someone_ kept playi'n with da water tap. First it was scaldi'n hot then it was freaki'n ice cold! And dis' morni'n, _someone_ threw a Coffey mug at me! I hope they realize dis' means war!" He shouted, speaking to both Serenity and the ghost. She might as well tell him._**

**_" That was probably Yami. He doesn't like having us here." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Joey stared at her suspiciously. _**

**_" And how do you know 'dat?"_**

_**" I met him today."** Well, more like argued**. " And he has a little brother with him named Yu-Gi. Yu-Gi doesn't mind our being here but…" Her voice trailed off as she held her left arm. She was wearing a lavender cardigan to hide her cut because she didn't want him to get upset and overreact like he tended to do sometimes. Especially if she told him how she got hurt to begin with. And lying would be pointless because she was probably the world's worst liar.**_

**_Joey jumped down from the counter and stared at her with surprise as she casually turned off the stove and began preparing their plates. " You talked to 'em? Could you see 'em?" She nodded and gave him his plate. Although they probably should use their new dining room, they had both decided to set their small dinner table in the kitchen during the move._**

**_" Yeah. They look a lot alike. Yu-Gi is really nice. Yami is…not." Joey snorted and forked some pasta._**

**_" Humph! Well I don't care who 'dis guy is-this is really good by the way-he's goin' down!" He proclaimed, shoving another forkful of spaghetti in to his mouth. A slight chill settled in to the air and Serenity caught a glimpse of Yami leaning against the refrigerator before he smirked and vanished. Smirking and glaring were beginning to seem like trademarks for Yami. Then the silverware drawer opened seemingly of it's own accord and a fork sailed out and smacked Joey in the back of the head before clattering to the floor. " Ow! What the fu-" Then he was cut off because as he had turned around to find the assailant six more forks projectiled themselves out of the drawer and hit him on the chest and his head…that had to hurt._**

**_Serenity pressed her lips together trying her hardest not to laugh. Joey got up and spun around while scanning the room wildly. " Oh, so 'dat's how it's gonna be wise guy? Well bring it on!" He challenged. The response? All of the silverware ( Knives included ) pelted themselves at Joey. He ducked and weaved, avoiding the small missiles as Serenity ducked under the table._**

**_" Joey, I don't think antagonizing him is the best idea right now!"_**

**_" No, it's not! It's da GREATEST idea!" He picked up the fallen silverware and began throwing it aimlessly around the room, his intended target invisible. However neither Serenity or Joey could miss the deep-toned laughter from nowhere. " HE'S FREAKI'N LAUGHI'N AT ME!" Joey picked up a particularly sharp knife from the floor and threw it at the space near the sink, guessing his enemy's location._**

**_" He's a ghost, you can't hit him Joey!" Serenity groaned. Then the pots and pans flew out of their cupboards and at Joey, the stainless steel pan landing a heavy blow to Joey's right knee and his own chair fell back and hit Joey on his hip sharply before falling down._**

**_" We're under attack!" Joey dove under the table and grabbing Serenity's hand they both ran out of the kitchen and in to the living room. They settled themselves behind the couch, Joey cursing under his breath. " Damn bastard. He probably jus' messed up my kneecap with 'dat stunt o' his. AND SIVERWARE HURTS!" He called. He experimentally stretched out his leg and tapped his knee. " Oh, good it's jus' sore. HA! YA DIDN'T CRACK IT!"_**

**_" Joey, I think that's enough!" She hissed, placing a hand over his mouth. He pushed her hand away and frowned._**

**_"Oh, no! Yami-Spooky crossed da line when he threw 'dat first fork! And I didn't get to finish dinner! You never disturb a man when he's eati'n! 'Dat's it! I'm calli'n in a ghost buster and 'dat guy from ' The Exorcist '!" Den badda bing, badda boom, 'dis, 'dat den forget about it! He's gone!" He paused, thinking hard and then suddenly his face lit up with joy. You could practically see the ' idea bulb ' light up over his head._**

**_" Wait! I know! Remember our dead Uncle Vinnie? He did some jobs on da side, you know. Took care of some 'tings. Maybe we could have a sayi'n aunts and call 'em out!" He jumped up and started throwing mock-jabs at the air. " Yeah! We'll do it spook-on-spook! A fight to da death! Vinnie can take 'em out good!"_**

**_" First of all, it's a séance, not a sayi'n aunts Joey. Secondly, our uncle can't take Yami anywhere. He's dead." She informed him flatly._**

**_" Oh, you know what I mean. An' den Uncle Vinnie-God rest his soul-can party ova' here. An' den maybe he can work his way outta freaki'n purgatory sow's I won't have to keep prayi'n for 'em at freaki'n mass, God rest his freaki'n soul." Serenity rolled her eyes._**

**_" Forget about it, Joey. I think the best we can hope for is to find some kind of common ground with Yami and then maybe he'll ease up a little bit." Now it was Joey's turn to roll his eyes as he ran a hand through his still-damp hair._**

**_" Yeah, maybe. I figure ' ghosts-shmosts ' when I bought da house. But hey, they've been dead for _sixty_ years so i'm thinki'n they gotta be getti'n up in _their_ years! How much more can they really do?" He asked. Maybe it was just her being paranoid, but right then she could almost swear she heard laughter. She put a hand on her wounded arm, perfectly aware of what He could do._**

**_" Joey, ghosts are immortal. They don't age." She stated, her voice once again flat. He frowned._**

**_" How do you know 'dat? You been dead before?" He challenged. Serenity just let it go with a shrug. Joey was just one of those people who could be exceedingly brilliant and clever at times, but failed miserably at common sense. And he still managed to graduate from high school and college? Thank God for sports scholarships._**

* * *

**_Yeah, that wasn't pretty to witness...well, can't blame Joey for not trying. Clearly Yami has won this round. And there will be pleny more to come, I assure you. Please R&R!_**


	7. Act VII: Proposal

**_Disclaimer: So, do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? ( Shakes magic 8 ball ) Answer? Definitely no._**

**_Act_** **_VII: Proposal_**

**_The rest of the evening was surprisingly peaceful, Yami having decided he'd done enough for the time being. Serenity and Joey were able to clean up the kitchen and finish dinner, though Joey continually muttered threats and profanities under his breath to the ' Damn Spook.' After watching some television and a few games of uno ( Joey won three of four games.), they both decided to call it a night. ( Eight forty-two pm.) Joey had to get up early for work again and Serenity would be starting school at Domino high. After showering and changing in to her bedclothes, Serenity was greeted by Yu-Gi's warm smile. He was leaning casually on the wall by her window with an amused look on his face._**

**_" So, how was dinner?" He asked, barely concealing the laughter in his voice. " I know what Yami did was wrong but…" He couldn't do it. Yu-Gi burst in to laughter and doubled-over, clutching his sides. Serenity laughed with him agreeably. All things considered with Yami's childish pranks and Joey's reaction and retaliation, she was a little surprised she had been able to keep herself from laughing before. Maybe it was because it would have made Joey mad or the time just wasn't right._**

**_Once they had stop laughing Yu-Gi and Serenity sat down on her bed and took deep breaths to relieve their lungs ( Figuratively speaking in Yu-Gi's case ) and calm down. " Your brother's funny. He even made Yami laugh!"_**

**_" I know. And I think I heard him again while Joey and I were hiding in the living room. But if he must throw things at Joey, can you ask him to please refrain from using knives?" She asked, frowning worriedly._**

**_" I make no promises. Actually he's why I'm here." Yu-Gi cleared his throat. " He wants to talk to you again." He said calmly._**

**_" What, now?"_**

**_" Now." Serenity sighed and lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling._**

**_" You know, no offense Yu-Gi but your brother is really rude. Would it be too much for him to just come down and see me rather than make you fetch me? Or is he too good to move just to talk to me?" She ranted. Yu-Gi stood up and frowned._**

**_" Hey, come on now. I don't bash your brother. Yami just wants to talk to you. So he doesn't feel like coming down from the attic. At least you have a chance to find a way to compromise with him. This is our home, too." Serenity stood up and held her hands up in a gesture of surrender._**

**_" Okay, okay I get it. I'm sorry. You're right. I promise I'll try to be nice." Yu-Gi relaxed and smiled gratefully to her._**

**_" You really promise to be good?"_**

**_" I said I promised I would try." She corrected. Yu-Gi shrugged neutrally. _**

**_" Good enough, I guess. Come on now, he's waiting." Serenity groaned in defeat and followed Yu-Gi to his highness's royal chamber. Still she wondered: Could this have anything to do with the curse? Had Yami taken Yu-Gi's advice and decided she could help? Probably not. He had made it very clear he didn't want her help and he didn't trust her._**

**_The attic was completely dark, save for the faint moonlight that found it's way in to the room via the musty bay window. Yami was seated in his throne-chair again, the moonlight making it easy to see him while the shadows of the room worked to his favor by concealing his face. Once again Yu-Gi had left to let her and Yami talk it out amongst themselves. For awhile they only stared at each other, neither one knowing exactly what to say. Out of pure irritation Serenity broke their silence first. " What do you want now?"_**

**_Although she couldn't see it, she was sure he was glaring at her. " You send Yu-Gi to fetch me like he's your slave boy and when I do show up, you don't say anything."_**

**_" Tell me: Do you know everything?" He asked calmly._**

**_" No."_**

**_" Then why do you continue to judge me and tell me what to do?" He spat. Serenity marched right up to him and matched his glare with one of her own._**

**_" I don't. I'm just not afraid to speak my mind with you. What's the matter? Can't take what I think of you?" Yami shot up from his chair and pushed her back roughly. She gasped at the shock of cold against her skin and at his actions. Yami smirked at her surprise and chuckled softly._**

**_" Didn't know I can impact the living, did you? I'll admit it takes more energy and force than with inanimate objects, but as you can see I am quite capable. However I did not summon you here to hurt or scare you. I have a proposal for you. Remember all I told you about the curse?" _**

**_" Yes, I remember." Serenity said cautiously._**

**_" Then follow me." Yami took her hand and led her through the dark maze of furniture and boxes. Curiously though he chose her right arm to lead her with, not her wounded left. His hand grasped on hers was the strangest thing she ever felt: Of course it was ice cold, but there was also a heavy tingling sensation running through her hand then up and down her arm. It was the same kind of feeling you would get if your arm fell asleep only stronger and colder, and the pressure on her hand combined with those feelings pulled her along in the darkness until they reached a door at the very back of the attic._**

**_" This is where the witch kept her tools for casting." He explained. " The door and everything in it has been closed off. Neither Yu-Gi nor I can enter." He let go of her hand and stepped back, however the cold remained on her skin while the tingling had lightened considerably, it was still there. Serenity rubbed her arm trying to relieve herself of the sensation. " Now I want you to try." It sounded like an order._**

**_" Can't you be a little nicer about it?" She grumbled. Yami put a hand to his temple and closed his eyes. Was it possible for a ghost to suffer a migraine? After some time he opened his eyes again and put his hand down._**

**_" Serenity, could you please try to open the door for me?" Hearing this she almost fell down from shock. His voice had been quiet and soft, not harsh and demanding. He sounded so sincere…there was no trace of threat in his voice. She looked in to his ruby eyes and smiled. Apparently he had pulled that one-line performance just to placate her. From the look on his face you'd think she had tripped him or something._**

**_" Of course, since you asked politely." Yami rolled his eyes. Serenity then turned back to the door and hesitantly placed her hand on the knob which was rusted with age. She gave it a careful turn and then pushed against the door. It swung open easily to reveal a small room lined with shelves upon shelves of books, jars, bags and various objects she had never seen before. A strange octagon-shaped window at the left-side of the room lit up the small hiding place, the window being more clear and the moon shedding more light from this position._**

**_She stepped in carefully and looked around her at the shelves and the cobwebs on the ceiling. Yami had said the witch's belongings were protected, so she was expecting something to happen to her. Just because supposedly only the boys were cursed didn't mean she would necessarily be safe. What if her spell applied to everyone? Serenity walked over to a shelf and cautiously pulled out a book with leathery blue binding and opened it. It was hand-written in an elegant script, in another language but she could still make out the words._**

**_" Can you read it?" Yami was leaning against the doorframe just outside the room observing her with a blank look on his face. It was impossible to tell what he might be thinking._**

**_" It depends on what you mean by ' read.' I can make out the words but it's in another language. I have no idea what it says." She admitted._**

**_" I can probably help you with that. So the first step in my proposal has been completed. Now what I want you to do is help us fins a spell to release us. And in exchange I promise not to hurt you or your brother anymore and you both may stay in my home." He said. Serenity tilted her head in confusion._**

**_" Why? Why the sudden change of heart? My brother and I move in to your house, you nearly killed one of us, you tell me straight up you don't like me and now you're asking me for help? All of this taking place in just two days? Why would you do that after everything else?"_**

**_" Yu-Gi. You're right, I don't like you but whoever said I had to? It won't help my situation, fighting with you and it's no good for Yu-Gi so for his sake if nothing else I'm willing to put it all aside. I don't want him trapped here any longer just because of my dislike of you. No matter what you think, I care deeply for my brother. What happened yesterday? I never meant to hurt Yu-Gi and it only happened because in my anger I forgot myself." His eyes hardened._**

**_" Not that I feel I need to explain myself to you, though. I just didn't want any misunderstandings between us. So, do we have a deal?" He asked, coming to the point. Serenity walked across the room until she was right in front of him._**

**_" Yes."_**

* * *

**_So, now that that's in place maybe Yami and Serenity will get along better? In the next chapter, we'll be taking a Mutou break and Serenity will get to meet some of the students of Domino High. Please R&R._**


	8. Act VIII: Domino High

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters used in this story. Ya'll oughta know that by now. ):**_

_**

* * *

**__**Act VIII: Domino High**_

_**The shrill buzzing of the alarm clock near her bed did nothing to wake Serenity up. Right now she was enjoying a deep, dreamless slumber that not even a bulldozer could disturb. After five minutes of the loud, annoying buzzing Joey walked in to her room and promptly poured a glass of ice water on her head. That woke her up. She gasped and jumped up, thinking Yu-Gi may have tried to wake her. When she realized it was only Joey, the empty glass serving as the evidence, Serenity smacked him over the head playfully.**_

_**" Couldn't you find an easier way to wake me up?" She whined.**_

" _**Nope! Now, c'mon Sis. You got twenty minutes to get dressed and do your girl-stuff. I wouldda gotten you up sooner, but I figure: If I gotta rush 'dis morni'n, den so do you." And with that he left. Serenity ran to her chest of drawers and pulled out a navy-blue v-neck sweater and a pair of jeans, ( It was the beginning of September.) then after throwing on her white and blue sneakers she ran down the stairs and fixed two pieces of toast for herself, her hands shaking slightly from nerves as she buttered and jammed the bread once it was done. Joey came downstairs as she wolfed her breakfast down, brushing his teeth and hair at the same time.**_

_**He spat and rinsed in the kitchen sink then continued to brush his locks. " Joey, shouldn't you be doing that in the bathroom?"**_

" _**Yeah, but I wanna see what you think you're weari'n to school." His eyes scanned over her outfit, then nodded his approval finding no flaws. " Very nice. Only I think ya forgot somethin'."**_

" _**What?"**_

" _**Your hair, silly." Joey laughed. He walked over to her and using his own brush began un-tangling her hair.**_

" _**Oh yeah, that. Well I'm really nervous, Joey. What if i'm too far behind in my classes? Or what if no one likes me?" She voiced worriedly. Joey finished brushing her hair then gave her a hug.**_

" _**Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. If anyone gives you trouble, 'den jus' call me an' i'll knock 'em out for ya. K?"**_

" _**Okay. Now put you tooth and hair brush back in the bathroom so we can go." She actually had to tell him these kinds of things or else he'd just forget and end up losing them.**_

" _**Yes, Mom." He said, rolling his eyes. After she brushed her own teeth and grabbed her backpack they both raced out of the house and then to her new school in Joey's car. ( A blue 1967 Mustang.) It looked like any other school Serenity had seen except for a huge clock at the top of it's own tower on the school roof. When they entered the halls inside the school were empty. At the entrance to their right was the administrations/principal's office. Inside this room a man with black hair and a deep grey suit greeted them.**_

" _**Hello, you must be Mr. Wheeler. We spoke on the phone yesterday." He recalled, extending his hand for Joey to shake. Serenity never saw him make any calls yesterday… Joey shook the man's hand and smiled.**_

" _**Yeah, from my office at Kaiba corp." He stated, answering the surprised expression on Serenity's face. The principal then turned his gaze and hand to Serenity.**_

" _**Hello." She said politely.**_

" _**Hello there, Serenity." She instantly frowned at his greeting. He was talking to her like she was five years old. " I'm principal Callaway." After a boring ten-minute procession of chit-chat, showing him her former school credentials and endless paper signing she was handed a schedule and a bag from a pretty blonde lady in a red dress who came out of nowhere.**_

" _**Hi, my name is Deborah Mcalaster I'm the administrator here. Here's your new school uniform. I sincerely hope it fits. Your Brother insisted you start as soon as possible so of course you haven't been fitted yet. After today I want you to send us your measurements so we can send you your proper size in clothes." She said all of this very fast, like she was in a great hurry. After a quick apology to Mr. Callaway for being late she took Serenity's hand and showed her to the girl's bathroom to change while Joey and the principal talked a little more.**_

_**After changing her clothes she stared out at her reflection in horror. Her uniform consisted of a white button-up blouse and a pink blazer accompanied with a huge blue bow that tied under the collar. A blue skirt finished the attire off, though it was so short it might as well have been a mini-skirt. The skirt and the shirt she could live with. The ' shoot me pink' blazer and the absurdly big bow she could do without. She never really got in to the ' girly stuff' so the uniform was most detested. She was a student, not a freaking **_**doll**_**!**_

_**Although at first glance she could easily be mistaken as one dressed like this.**_

_**Serenity gathered her other clothes and ran back to the office. Upon seeing his little sister's new clothes, Joey snorted and tried unsuccessfully to turn his laughter in to a coughing fit. Ignoring this, Mr. Callaway smiled appraisingly at Serenity then handed her a map of the school. Outside of the office she could hear the sounds of early morning hustle created by the other students. " Now that everything's settled, welcome to Domino High Miss Wheeler. I hope you enjoy our fine institution." He said, shaking her hand and using that ' you're five' voice again. **_

_**Joey stood up and gave her a warm, brief hug. " I gotta go to work now. I can't pick you up so take da bus." **_

" _**Joey, it was only a three-minute drive or so. I can just walk."**_

" _**Not alone, you can't."**_

" _**How about if I get someone to walk home with me?" Joey thought about it then nodded slowly.**_

" _**I guess so. C'mon, let's go." They left the office together and after another hug for luck they went their separate ways. Serenity scanned over her new schedule and the school map. Her first class was science and it started in five minutes. Suddenly, someone bumped in to her from behind causing her to drop her map. Before she could get mad, a hand reached down and picked it up, then held it out to her.**_

" _**Sorry, Miss. Is this yours?" It was a boy. He had snowy white hair that touched down to his shoulders and bright chocolate-brown eyes. His outfit struck Serenity with strong recall: He was wearing the exact same kind of uniform the Mutou brothers wore only his was fully buttoned up. When he had spoken to her, his voice had been soft and he had used a British accent.**_

" _**Um, yeah thanks." She took back her map and gave him a grateful smile, which he returned shyly. " I'm Serenity Wheeler. What's your name?"**_

" _**Ryou Denborough. So I take it you're new here?" He asked, eyeing her papers.**_

" _**Yeah. My first class is science in-" She checked her schedule. " - room two-nineteen with Mr. Gordon. Do you know where that is?" Ryou's smile brightened considerably.**_

" _**Why, yes. That's my first class as well. Come, i'll show you the way." He led her up a flight of stairs then through another hallway to her left until he finally stood beside a door second to the last, which he held open for her. " This is it. Ladies' first." He insisted. As the day went on she discovered she in fact had all her classes with Ryou. Serenity just couldn't believe one person could be so nice and polite as him. He showed her to all their classes, held four doors open for her, always asked if she needed help with catching up in their classes and even introduced her to his friends at lunch. Though once while walking the halls together, a burly teen rudely shoved Ryou out of his way then tripped him when he staggered, causing his books to fall. Serenity helped him up and gather his books wondering: Why wouldn't someone like Ryou?**_

_**After paying for their lunch, he guided her to a table by one of the many windows in the cafeteria that was populated by three other people. " Hello, everyone. I'd like to introduce you all to Serenity Wheeler." He said, nodding in her direction. " Would it be alright if she at with us today?" A boy with neatly gelled brown hair and light hazel eyes jumped up from his seat and smiled.**_

" _**Yeah! Of course!" He hastily pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit in. " Please, have a seat."**_

" _**Thanks." Smiling at him, she sat down and he carefully pushed her in. He held out his hand, which she shook gratefully.**_

" _**By the way, i'm Tristian Taylor." However his good mood seemed to evaporate when he saw who chose to sit on Serenity's other side. He had long black hair tied back in to a pony tail, a red and black diamond-patterned headband under his spiked bangs. His emerald-green eyes sparkled with interest and he tapped Serenity's shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and shook his hand as well.**_

" _**Hey, there Serenity. I'm Duke Devlin. We actually had literature class together last bell. I had no idea you knew Ryou though." He cast an amused grin Ryou's way. " You sly dog." Ryou blushed and looked down.**_

" _**We only just me today, Duke." He murmured shyly. A heavy sigh was the last of the party's response. It was a pretty girl with short brown hair and dazzlingly blue eyes, though at the moment they glared at Duke with clear disapproval.**_

" _**Duke, stop already. You're embarrassing Ryou." She then reached out across the table and completed the hand-shaking ceremony. " Hi, i'm Tea Gardner. Don't mind Duke-he just likes to flirt with any pretty girl he can find." Serenity blushed now, flattered that someone thought she was pretty.**_

" _**And you?" Tea smiled ruefully.**_

" _**He knows better." The group roared with laughter, Ryou patting Duke's arm in light sympathy as he frowned and muttered something thing that sounded like ' very funny.'**_

" _**So, where'd you move here from?" Tristian asked.**_

" _**Brooklyn. I came here with my older brother, Joey." Tea leaned forward, smiling excitedly.**_

" _**Really? How much older?"**_

" _**Oh, he's twenty-three. He works at Kaiba corp. as a computer tech. and an assistant." **_

" _**That's nice." Tea said kindly.**_

" _**Aw, cool! Kaiba corp. is, like totally awesome!" Duke said. Serenity tilted her head in curiosity.**_

" _**What exactly does Kaiba corp. sell? I never really asked my brother. We just got here three days ago." She said apologetically. Ryou cleared his throat.**_

" _**Well, they make all kinds of high-tech computers and gaming systems, among some other devices. Some of which are used in hospitals now." Serenity raised her eyebrows in surprise.**_

" _**So, how do you like the school? I just love our uniforms. They're so cute, right?" Tea asked.**_

" _**Well, the school's nice, and i'm not behind in any of my subjects so that's always good. The…uh, uniforms are……different. At my old school we didn't have to wear any uniforms." She had tried to be neutral, not wanting to be rude by saying what she really thought of her new ' doll clothes.' Ryou laughed lightly at her answer while Tristian shook his head, smiling. Apparently, they could see right through her.**_

" _**That's her way of saying: I'd rather drown myself in acid than wear this." Tristain piped. The guys burst in to laughter while Tea rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. At the end of lunch, Duke took it upon himself to help Serenity out of her chair, then shake her hand again.**_

" _**It was very nice to meet you, Serenity. I'll see you later." When he broke away and walked off, she realized he had slipped something in to her hand: A phone number. Tristian groaned and rolled his eyes when she showed them what he had given her.**_

" _**Yeah! Real smooth, Devlin!" He called. Serenity pulled out her notebook from her bag and suggested everyone write their number down, to which they happily complied. In return she gave them her own. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful with the exception of a discovery or two. She came to find that she had art class with Tea and history with Tristian, whom happily agreed to walk her home when she asked, him having mentioned before he didn't live too far from the school himself. But by the end of the day, Ryou was suddenly nowhere to be found. **_

_**Serenity took off then, promising to meet Tristian at the school entrance. She headed to Ryou's locker, wanting to thank him for the day before she left. Once she rounded the hall corner however, she quickly his herself behind the wall, gaping at the scene in front of her: Ryou had a boy by the neck held up against the wall in a surprisingly strong grip. It was the teen who had tripped him earlier that day. He coughed and gasped for breath, Ryou wearing a cruel smile while enjoying the other's pain.**_

" _**If you ever cross my path again, I'll kill you."**_

* * *

Okay, so Ryou has a little evil moment...or is it really Ryou...? Dun, Dun Duuuunnn! Please R&R!


	9. Act IX: The Tale Of Mona

_**Disclaimer: No...I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sad, isn't it?**_

_**

* * *

**__**Act IX: The Tale Of Mona**_

_**Of course, Serenity was very distracted as she walked back home with Tristian. She just couldn't believe Ryou could be so cruel…then again, she had just met him so who was to say his behavior hadn't been normal? Still Serenity knew somehow that something had been very wrong with Ryou in that instant. And his voice! It had changed drastically from polite, soft and sweet to dark, cruel and menacing. If she hadn't been looking **__right__** at him when the incident occurred, she never would have guessed it was the same person talking.**_

_**She would have liked to ask Tristian if he knew anything about Ryou's violent behavior, but how would she explain herself if he **__didn't__** know? To tell him what she saw would make her feel like she was telling on Ryou. So, as unnerving as this prospect was she resolved to just ask Ryou herself tomorrow. Serenity was then brought out of her thoughts by Tristian tapping on her shoulder and waving a hand lightly in her face. " Hellooo! Anyone home…?"**_

" _**Sorry, Tristian. I was just thinking about something. So, what were you saying?" She asked, smiling for him. Thankfully he didn't press her for details.**_

" _**I was just wondering if we were close to your house yet."**_

_**Oh, umm…" She quickly scanned the area, finally finding her house at the end of the street. " Yeah. It's that red one over there." She pointed in the direction of her house. When he followed her direction, his eyes widened and his jaw nearly hit the sidewalk.**_

" _**No way! You live in Mona's house?!"**_

" _**Yeah. Wait, who's Mona?"**_

" _**Well," He started. " Mona was the crazy lady who used to live there. She used to talk to herself a lot and she always wore white. But that's not the half of it. Most people say she was a witch." His voice had become low with the air of a seasoned teller of horror stories. " Because around her, a lot a weird stuff used to happen. Like one time, a guy stole her purse while she was on her way to the grocery store.**_

" _**Two seconds later he fell down on the street and was hit by an oil truck **__while__** he was having a heart attack! Then she just picked up her purse and kept on walking. She didn't even bother wiping off the blood. It was one of those situations where everyone knows what happened, but couldn't prove or do anything about so she got off scott free. And that's just one of the stories she generated. I could tell you every oddity or mysterious death that happened around her, but then we'd never get home today."**_

" _**How do you know about all this?"**_

" _**Oh, it's a local story around town. All the kids around here have heard it from their parents or grandparents." He said carelessly.**_

" _**So, what else can you tell me?" If what he was saying was true, then maybe he knew about Yu-Gi or Yami.**_

" _**Well, I know she had a couple of kids. Boys, I think. I don't know much about them except that they were witches too, or warlocks I guess, and that they died. One night Mona gets in to a fight with her sons and then…SHE FREAKS OUT!" Serenity was so caught up in the story that when he shouted, she jumped a mile high. " She grabs a knife and then stabs both of her sons to death.**_

" _**A neighbor who heard all of the screaming coming from the house called the cops and when they got there, she was holding on to them and singing a lullaby…her white dress covered in their blood.**_ _**She confessed to everything like she was just talking about the weather. The cops took her away and sent her to a mental institution. It's been over sixty years since that happened so I guess she's dead now. But everybody knows the house is seriously haunted. Some say it's the demon spirits Mona used to call on for her spells who linger there. Others say the house is haunted by the souls of her sons who she murdered with her own hands."**_

_**It took everything Serenity had to keep from screaming or crying out right then and there. **__Was that really how they died? Killed by their own mother?! How?! How could any parent, a MOTHER kill her own children? And Yu-Gi was so innocent and sweet...No wonder Yami was so over-protective of him. Was this why Yami was so closed-off and cold?__** She quickly composed herself, managing a look of shock on her face with no difficulty. " Wow. I had no idea that the house's history would be so dark."**_

" _**Scary, huh?" Tristian asked, his happy mood back in place.**_

" _**Yeah. And sad too."**_

" _**So has anything happened there yet?"**_

" _**No. Joey and I have only been there for three days so, nothing yet." She didn't want to tell him the truth just yet. What if he decided he wanted to see inside the house if she told him she **__had__** seen the boys? There was no way in hell Yami would like another trespasser in **__his__** home. Besides, she wanted to talk to the brothers before she did anything yet. However, her record as world's worst liar prevailed: When she had told him nothing had happened, her head was down and her voice had been a little shaky.**_

_**Mercifully he didn't press the subject. " Your voice is shaky. Did I freak you out with the story?" He asked playfully. So he just thought her behavior was thanks to his story-telling skills.**_

" _**Yeah. You did a good job."**_

" _**Well, I gotta go. My folks'll be wondering where I am before long. Be careful in there and keep an eye out for some ghosts!" And with a wave of his hand he took off down the block, leaving Serenity to walk up to the house alone. When she got inside the house was predictably quiet, but the lack of noise was unsettling to her rather than comforting like it might have been. She really wanted to talk to them about this but… how exactly could she go about it? She couldn't just walk up to them and say something like: ' Hey, I heard from a friend that your mom was crazy and she killed you. Is that true? Why?'**_

_**Talk about rude. Besides she didn't want to bring anything up that might disturb them. Especially Yu-Gi. Serenity eventually sighed in defeat and marched upstairs to her room to do her homework. A lot had happened today and Mona's story had rattled her a bit. Her essay on the Trojan war and her report on the carbon cycle had helped to distract her but as soon as she was finished with both she was free to get that damn story stuck in her head again, and on top of that she was still very worried about Ryou. She was so distracted that she completely forgot she was still wearing her doll uniform.**_

* * *

**_Well, that explains how they died. The exact details will be in the next chapter I assure you. Hey, this is a supernatural story, right? There had to be a little scary in it...or sad...you decide. Please R&R._**

* * *


	10. Act X: Dreaming Of Death

_**

* * *

**_

Hey, Guys! I know, I know. I was gone too long again but I was suffering a little case of writer's block. I re-wrote this chapter four times and this is the best I could do with it so...neh. Hope you like it and thanks to everyone who's sent me reviews. Disclaimer: No, I do not own Silent Hill or Yu-Gi-Oh otherwise Yami would be my third husband in my collection of " Awsome anime men I have married." ( The first two being Cloud Strife and Edward Elric.) Anyway...

_**

* * *

**__**Act X: Dreaming Of Death**_

_**Joey came home around six o' clock again. Just like yesterday he tossed his briefcase on the floor and then planted himself on the couch. What was different about today was he was actually smiling and humming an improvised tune to himself. Serenity bounded down the stairs upon his arrival and gave him a hug which he happily returned. " Hey, Sis. So how was school?"**_

" _**Well, my teachers were nice and the subjects aren't too hard. I actually made some friends today too with some kids in my classes." Naturally she skipped over the whole ' Ryou and the bully' scene and the ghost's story she had heard from Tristian. Those she wanted to keep to herself before telling Joey anything, otherwise his ' protective big brother/Dad mode' would spiral in to overdrive and she didn't want him to get carried away for what might be no reason. **__Maybe Ryou was just having a bad day and was bluffing when he said he'd kill the other boy. Obviously some of what Tristian had told her was true ( The witch living in the house )but maybe he had also fabricated some of the story just to scare her for fun__**. Sure these excuses were lame but for all she knew, they could be true.**_

" _**Now see? I told ya it'd be okay." He said, wearing an ' I-told-you-so' smile. " I have good news, too. I stopped by a couple o' churches on da way home an' got this." He reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a small water bottle filled to the brim. " Holy water!" He said proudly. " We keep 'dis with us an' Yami-Spooky won't bother us any more!"**_

" _**That's great, Joey." In truth she highly doubted a little holy water would bother Yami but Joey was just so excited. Since she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise she just smiled for him, deciding it'd be better if he found out on his own. However his next compliment wiped away her smile just as soon as she'd put it there.**_

" _**So, still weari'n your school uniform I see. Don't tell me you actually like…" He drew a dramatic breath and put a hand over his ' fragile' heart. " PINK!" Serenity picked up one of the couch's throw-pillows and bashed him over the head with it.**_

" _**No! I just didn't feel like changing is all!" Which was true. Joey raised his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender, then made a ' V' shape with the fingers on his right hand.**_

" _**Okay, okay I give! Peace!" He pleaded. The rest of the evening went pretty well from there. Because neither one felt like cooking Joey ordered pizza, after which he decided it was a good time to rant about his boss Seto Kaiba while Serenity patiently listened. "- And after he made me switch the programs on his computer three times, then apply them to ten more computers, then tell me he didn't need them after all an' told me to jus' change them back, I jus' got fed up and told him to go suck on a dead dog's nose! And what did he do? He looked at me an' said: ' Wheeler, why would I want to do what you've obviously done many times before? You're the mutt so you should be more than able to handle your own.' Joey had made his voice low and mockingly cold during his performance, imitating the voice of his boss.**_

_**After Joey had finished venting, Serenity proceeded to tell him about how she had met Ryou, Duke, Tristian and Tea. Of course her big brother had mixed feelings about Ryou's gentlemanly behavior toward her. " Well, it's good ya found such a nice guy for a friend but maybe it's **__too__** good. Sounds to me like he's tryi'n ta win you over an' if he does then I'll have nightmares 'cause next he'll wanna take you out on a date an' den it's all an emotional mess for me from 'dere." Of course the evening would not be complete without a visit from Yami.**_

_**After dinner Joey sat his holy water on the living room table to wash the dishes in the kitchen while Serenity took out the trash. When they got back they found the water bottle suspended in mid-air while **_**someone**_** emptied it's contents on Joey's potted fichus near the window. He gaped at the scene while Serenity giggled at Yami's antics and her brother's expression. When the bottle was empty, he threw it at Joey and the bottle hit him squarely in the chest before bouncing to the floor and rolling away. " No…freaki'n…way." Was all Joey could say about the incident. Although Serenity and Yami didn't get along very well she still enjoyed the pranks he pulled on her brother.**_

_**When they went to bed that night, she had her first dream since moving in to the house. Maybe it was Tristian's story that had influenced this particular one. Or maybe she was simply stressed and it was showing itself through her dreams. Whatever the case her subconscious mind sent her to a place of terror and sadness that night. At first she experienced only the peace and darkness sleep usually bestows a person. Then, in an instant her tranquility was ripped away by an agonizing scream.**_

_**Her eyes snapped open and in front of her was Joey, screaming in pain while holding on to his side. Blood was pouring out of his body and through his fingers which struggled to stay his bleeding while various other cuts and scratches bled generously from his arms and back. " No! Joey!" She ran to his side as he weakly walked toward her and caught him when he stumbled and fell from the blood-loss. His breathing was sharp and shallow, his face white and drawn in to a grimace of pain. His body then convulsed as he coughed violently and blood spat from his mouth. Serenity cradled his head in her arms as the coughing died down. She stroked his hair gently, praying to God that his pain would stop.**_

_**Then, from somewhere behind them she heard a painfully familiar voice singing to…her? No. This person was after both of them.**__ " You lie silent there before me__**.**__ Your tears, they mean nothing to me__**. **__The wind howling at the window, the love you never gave I give to you__**.**__" __**She hauled her dying brother to his feet and slung an arm over her shoulder while using her other hand to support his torso. Desperately she began dragging him away from that hurtfully beautiful voice and the person who created it.**_

" _Really don't deserve it__**.**__ But now, there's nothing you can do__**.**__ So sleep in your only memory of me my dearest children__**.**__" __**She chanced a glance behind her and not four feet away stood a lovely yet gaunt young woman with long red hair and golden lightning-shaped bangs hanging down her face, which was tanned yet still held a pale texture to the skin. Her eyes were a gentle Amethyst color betrayed by the shimmer of malice they held. A white, conservative night-dress was draped over her thin form, blood splatters decorating the front and the hems of her sleeves. It was **_**Mona**_**.**_

_**In her hand she held a sharp, long dagger, the blade itself shaped like a slithering serpent and the hilt was red with a silver bat resting on top. Serenity glared hatefully at the weapon and it's owner as she half-dragged, half-carried Joey away from her. She didn't know how but Serenity just knew that this woman always carried this dagger with her and mentally cringed at the thought of how many before had felt it's blade. The bloody woman only smiled as if watching them try to escape from her was the most amusing thing in the world. She took tauntingly slow steps their way and kept singing using a tone that would suggest she was singing to a baby. **__" Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye__**.**__ It was always you that I despised__**. **__I don't feel enough for you to cry__**.**__ Oh, well__**. **__Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye__**.**__ Goodbye__**. **__Goodbye__**.**__"_

_**Without warning Joey released his weak hold on Serenity's hand and collapsed on the floor. One glance at his unnaturally peaceful face and his too-still body was enough. Joey Wheeler was dead. She clung to his form desperately, shaking him as if he were in a heavily-induced sleep while willing his eyes to open again. " Joey, No! Don't do this! Wake up!!" Pain. Cold, unforgiving pain swept over her body as the knife in Mona's hand plunged in to her back.**_

_**Before she even had a chance to move or shield herself the dagger was pulled from her back and plunged itself in to her body again and again. No laughter nor tears escaped her murderer's lips, the entire ordeal carried out in silence. Serenity hadn't cried out the first time she felt the blade and if she really had to die now then she wouldn't give Mona the satisfaction of hearing her screams now. But she didn't have to worry much longer. Her vision was getting blurry, her body began to feel numb and she began to feel that one feeling in the world that could relieve her and scare her all at the same time as the knife slashed her again and again. Serenity was dying. Serenity was scared because she didn't want to die, but to live on and to see and do the things she hadn't done yet…only now that choice was gone… Or maybe she never had it to begin with. She was relieved because while she didn't want to die, she also **_**did**_**.**_

_**Serenity would be free of pain, free of loneliness and free of **_**her**_**. And when it did happen she knew she would see Joey again. By now the stabbings had stopped and Mona only watched as Serenity's life slipped away. With the last of her strength Serenity reached over to Joey's hand and held it gently. " See you soon." She whispered. Then she closed her eyes.**_

* * *

**_Yeah...I tried to make it sad and scary. Did It work? The song Mona was singing for those of you who don't know is from Silent Hill 4: Room of angel. You can find it on Youtube and it is very pretty but also obviously a little dark. And I have started writing the next chapter but I am still suffering from the block of writers so I don't know exactly when i'll update again. So here's a little preview of the next chapter for Y'all to enjoy._**

* * *

_**Serenity blinked to try and clear the haze her dream had left behind in her eye's wake. What she saw made her seriously begin to doubt that she was awake at all. Yami was leaning over her, his hands grasped on her arms while his eyes held an unfathomable expression. His touch easily explained her feelings of being cold and numb and from the look of things he'd been trying to shake her awake. And obviously he'd been the one calling out to her: Who else would have been so demanding? But **what** exactly was making his blood irises burn that way as he gazed down at her? Anger? Annoyance? Curiosity? Or...it...couldn't be...**concern**, could it?**_

And scene! Please R&R!


	11. Act XI: Revelations

**_Hiya! Yay, I wrote another chapter and my writer's block is getting better! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Mars. ( Not that this story has anything to do with Mars, that's just me being random!) So, anyway..._**

* * *

**_Act XI: Revelations_**

**_Who was it? Serenity could hear someone calling to her but…she wasn't entirely sure who. ' Dad? Joey, is that you?' Her thoughts were as loud and as strong as real words might be. Maybe it was to make up for the fact that she had somehow lost her voice. Her surroundings were pitch black, no colors or definable shapes around her to give any clue as to where she was. Hey eyes felt heavy from the strain she was putting on them as she tried to will herself to see._**

**_In fact, her whole body felt heavy…and sore. " Serenity! Wake up now!" There it was again. The person who was trying to wake her up. Suddenly she felt her whole body begin to shake violently as an unsettlingly numbing cold seized her arms and her eyes snapped open from the shock and uncomfort. Of course. That would explain the darkness from before. She remembered now: She had been asleep and ……that was a dream? No. It had seemed too real. Felt too real just to be a dream._**

_**She blinked to try and clear the haze her dream had left behind in her eye's wake. What she saw made her seriously begin to doubt that she was in fact awake at that moment. Yami was leaning over her, his hands grasping her arms while his eyes held an unfathomable expression. His touch easily explained her feelings of being cold and numb, and from the look of things he'd been trying to shake her awake. And obviously he'd been the one calling out to her: Who else would have been so demanding? But what exactly was making his blood-irises burn that way as he gazed down at her?** Anger? Annoyance? Curiosity?Or**…**it**…**couldn't be**……**concern, could it?_

**_" Y-Yami? What happened?"_**

**_" You tell me." He demanded bluntly. " I came to your room to talk and you're not there. When I do find you, you're screaming and crying down here and then you just collapse." He summed up. Down here? Serenity looked around herself to find she was in the living room, lying on the middle of the floor as the shadows that covered her replaced her blanket upstairs. The room was dark with only the lights of the streetlamps outside to replace the brilliance of the moon, though the light and shadows combined gave the room an eerie feel._**

**_This was just another detail of the house. In the daytime it looked absolutely beautiful but at night the house looked like it belonged in a horror film. " I guess I must have been sleepwalking while I dreamt." She reasoned. She rubbed the remaining traces of sleep from her eyes only to discover her face was indeed wet with tears. Though, she wasn't as surprised as she should have been. " The dream…it seemed real. Too real."_**

**_" What was it about this dream of yours that made it so terrifying to you?" There was that demanding tone again. And why was he still holding on to her? Before she could answer however, Joey came running down the stairs. He flipped on the light-switch near the stairs and gasped softly seeing his sister on the living room floor pale as death, eyes rimmed red, tears streaking down her face and apparently, alone. He could have sworn he saw something beside her…_**

**_" Jesus! Serenity, are you alright?" He strode over to her quickly and knelt down on the floor with her, holding her close. Serenity returned the embrace gratefully, burying her face in his chest as she fought the tears that threatened to reveal themselves again. She just didn't want to cry anymore or make him worry. Seeing Joey had brought it all painfully back and the thought that she had lost him-however real it was or wasn't-was almost too much for her to handle. " You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked kindly._**

**_Actually, Serenity didn't want to tell him a thing. But since she'd kept six things from him already (The cut she got from Yami, Ryou's strange behavior, Mona, her talks with Yu-Gi and her meetings with Yami along with Mona's secret room in the attic) she decided now would be the best time for the truth. " You were dying." She started shakily. " A woman in white had stabbed you and cut you up. I tried to get you away from her…to save you but you…you left me. And then she killed me, stabbing me over and over again. I felt myself die. And when it was over, everything went dark and……I couldn't find you." And with that she lost her emotion's battle and released new-found tears on to Joey's chest. He drew in a shaky breath and held his crying little sister closer to himself._**

**_" Was she singin'?" He asked quietly. Serenity looked up in to his face as concern arranged itself on her own features._**

**_"…Yes. W-Why? How would you know that?" Joey's jaw tensed and he drew in a deep, calming breath._**

**_" I…I had 'dat dream, too." He confessed. In fact he'd had the exact same dream Serenity had, though here had been one difference: Their roles had been reversed and he had been trying to save her. They stayed that way for awhile, Joey and Serenity holding on to each other. Then he picked her up gently and carefully carried her back to her room where he set her down on her bed. " Hey, you need me to stay with ya tonight?"_**

**_" No, thanks Joey. I'll be okay. Besides, I think Yami wants to talk to me." At the mention of Yami, a frown lined Joey's brow._**

**_" I don't think that's a good idea, Sis. You're still not feeli'n well an' 'dat spook is dangerous." _**

**_" Actually, Yami's the one who woke me up from my nightmare. And I talk with him, remember? He's not that bad." Joey's eyes widened in surprise at this new revelation._**

**_" I thought you only spoke to da ghosts once."_**

**_" No, I talk to them sometimes. And I think Yami wanted to talk to me tonight but found me screaming and tried to help me. You came down the stairs just seconds after he woke me up." So then…maybe he did see something with her before. He didn't like that She had kept this from him but, at least she told him about it now. Joey released an exasperated sigh then slowly nodded, trusting her decision. And if anything went wrong, he was just across the hall._**

**_" Alright, you can talk to 'em. But I wanna know everything's 'dat's goi'n on tomorrow, hear?" Serenity gave Joey a small smile and nodded. She knew when she told him this he would use that tone. He had gone from ' Joey, her big brother' to ' Daddy Joseph.' " An' don't stay up too late. Tomorrow's Wednesday an' you still have school." He told her, though not unkindly. So with that he gave her a kiss on the forehead, whispered a quick ' I love you' and left her alone._**

**_A few seconds after Joey left the door to Serenity's bedroom closed by itself and Yami materialized in front of her, arms crossed and glare in place. " No."_**

**_" No, what?" She asked innocently, however she had a good idea as to why he was upset. ( This time.)_**

**_" No, I don't want your brother knowing anything about what we're doing." He ordered. Frankly Serenity felt she had gone through enough and did not need Yami to be ordering around at that moment._**

**_" Okay, one: I'm going to be helping you here because I'm the only one who can, so it would be nice if you didn't order me around. Two: I don't like hiding things from Joey or lying to him, so I'm going to tell him the truth about everything. Wouldn't you want Yu-Gi to do the same for you?" She asked quietly. Yami growled in frustration and chose to lean on the wall opposite of her, still glaring._**

**_" I overheard you talking to your brother downstairs. That dream you were talking about…tell me everything." _**

**_" No." She said calmly. He narrowed his eyes and his body tensed._**

**_" What did you say?" His voice was dangerously low now. She just stared back at him and repeated herself. _**

_**" No." Serenity may be in his house, and he may still own it but that did not mean he had any ownership over her. Besides, why would he care? Unless…she thought back over one of the most vital details of her and Joey's dream. **Mona**…**she had lavender eyes, blonde spiked bangs**…**red hair and pale skin**.** Of course**…**Tristian had said that Mona had two sons, and she had suspected that's who Yami and Yu-Gi were before**.** Of course now there was little doubt to who she had been**.** Yu-Gi had inherited her eyes, both Mutou brothers had her blonde and red hair**.** But then**…**what happened to their father?_

**_Yami pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her bed and crawled on to the covers until he was right in front of her. Serenity was so lost in her musings she didn't even know he was there until she felt a cold, numbing pressure on her chin, forcing her to look up. She obeyed the touch and nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized Yami was in fact only inches from her face and staring her directly in the eyes, his hand under her chin. She gasped softly, then forced herself to remember how to breathe. " Can I help you with something?"_**

**_" Why don't you want to tell me?"_**

**_" I just don't, okay?"_**

**_" No, tell me why." He demanded. Serenity pulled away from his touch and looked down, not wanting to see his reaction to her next words._**

**_" That woman Joey and I were talking about…she was your mother, wasn't she? Mona." Silence. That was all that followed her inquiry. Then Yami grabbed her roughly by the shoulder with one hand while using the other to force her chin up so she had no choice but to look in to his furious eyes._**

_**" If you won't tell me…then you'll show me instead." A golden light suddenly flashed in front of her eyes, and there on Yami's forehead was a glowing eye just like the one on his pyramid pendant. Before she could ask him what was happening Yami closed the space between them by pressing his lips roughly to hers. Serenity knew she couldn't push him away because her hands would only go through him if she tried, and his grip on her shoulder and face kept her from pulling away. His kiss was of course, cold but…not numb. She could actually** feel **him! Almost like…he was alive. Her fear and confusion was only intensified when she suddenly heard Joey screaming in pain.**_

_**She suddenly had a strong sense of déjà vu as she watched Joey limp towards her and she watched as she caught Joey in her arms as he bled out.** Wait! Why? How can I be in two places at once?** It was like she was not herself but someone else, watching the nightmare unfold again. She watched herself cry for Joey again, she listened as Mona sang her lullaby again, and felt the hate and fear for this woman again. Every detail of her nightmare played itself out exactly as it had done for her before, right down to the thoughts and feelings she'd had in that moment. As she watched herself die, the grip Yami had on her became almost painful. Only when the dream ended did he finally let her go and break away from the kiss he had forced on her.**_

**_He pushed her away from him and quickly got off the bed and away from her, breathing hard. She didn't know what to do. Unbeknownst to him in his bout of anger, that had been her first kiss. Ever. Once she had recovered from her shock, she began using her head to try and sort out what had happened. He'd said she would show him what happened…the symbol on his head…that kiss…was it a spell of some kind? Yami hated her so, it had to be. There would be no other reason as to why he would ever even consider kissing her._**

**_Yami himself was now standing at her window, staring outside with burning eyes while his arm rested against the glass, supporting him. Cautiously she got out of bed and walked over to him. " Yami?" No response. " Yami. Please, say something." He swiftly turned to face her and backed away from her by a step._**

**_" What would you have me say?! What the hell am I supposed to say to you?! That I'm glad you know how we died?!" He spat._**

**_" W-What?" Yami smirked and chuckled darkly._**

**_" You heard me. You died as me, while your brother died as Yu-Gi. The things you thought and felt were my own. That bitch who thought she could call herself our mother killed us with her own hands."_**

**_" But…why?" Yami looked away from her to the window's view of the night beyond the glass._**

**_" Mona liked to think she was a celestial being trapped on earth, sent here to judge the hearts of man and cleanse the earth of evil. She had been wandering the deserts of Egypt when he found her, dehydrated and delirious. No one knows exactly how she got there or how she trapped him." He stated bitterly._**

**_" Trapped who? What do you mean?" Yami's fists clenched together so tightly then, she was afraid he might have cut his palms with his nails and started to bleed, if he were alive._**

**_" My father. He was an archaeologist who happened to be on his way to an expedition to a tomb in the valley of the kings. He found her wandering alone and brought her to a hospital. He tried to help her. He let her stay with him and tried to take care of her. Somehow, someway they fell in love. Personally, I think she bewitched him. I was born only a year after they had met. Yu-Gi came about three years later._**

**_" I don't remember much of our father other than he was very protective of us. After Yu-Gi was born she started " relapsing" back in to her dementia and claimed that we were destined to be the leaders of man and that she'd only needed him so that she could conceive us. They weren't married so custody would be a bit tricky to handle, but our father was convinced that he could take us away from her and her madness. Obviously he failed or else we wouldn't be trapped here now. One day, when I was about five years old he left me and Yu-Gi with a friend of his while he took Mona to court with him. He was only gone for a short time. An hour maybe, before she came and took us away saying that a higher power had decreed him unfit to train us for what we had been put on this earth to do and brought us here to this town, where she said she was born. Even today, I still think she somehow managed to kill our father-he wouldn't have just left us like that._**

**_" Mona started training us to be like her when I was nine and Yu-Gi was six. She would have us memorize spells from those damned books of hers and encouraged us to use them on people. Anyone we didn't like or people she wanted to get rid of. Even then we knew it was wrong, but if we refused her…there would be consequences. You know Yu-Gi…he was always a gentle soul…he would rather cut off his own hand than use it to hurt anyone, so I would often be her target for her anger. She said I was a bad example for my little brother and that I had to show him it was okay-right even to use spells and our spiritual powers to punish the people in this town. But I'm not all that sorry for it. As long as he was safe then…I didn't care._**

**_" Still, we didn't always win our fights with her, physically and mentally. Mostly on my part. Everyone in this god forsaken town knew about Mona and her…practices so naturally, we were subjected to harsh treatment and judgments as well. Yu-Gi……he would come home from school almost everyday with bruises on him. So, one day in my early high-school years…I tracked down a gang of boys who had beaten him up for his lunch money…and I may as well have killed them for what they did. I used a spell on them that crushed their very minds, leaving them void and insane. I think they are still at the calm ridge asylum even now. I didn't hide the fact that I had done it either. I wanted the rest of them to know if anyone even dreamed of hurting Yu-Gi, then I would deal with them._**

**_" sometimes the kids listened. Other times…they didn't. I found myself craving those moments, wanting to hurt and cast just for the sake of pleasure. I enjoyed it. It was then that Yu-Gi made me realize that Mona was becoming more of an influence on us-on me-than was expected or wanted. Even he used his energies to hurt…when I was cornered one day in an alley some punks who thought they were tough tried to beat me up. Yu-Gi used his power to put a stranglehold on the boys and did not let go until I myself was released. _**

**_" The look in his eyes when he cast against them…I couldn't see my little brother there. Just the vengeful spirit of a boy who's innocence could have been lost. I never wanted to see that look upon him again. I had to get us out. I had to do it for both our sakes. We were truly alone in this world. We only had each other and I didn't want to lose him. _**

**_" So…after walking Yu-Gi home I ran all the way down to the Domino train station and bought us two tickets to New York. But when I came home…Yu-Gi was…bleeding and broken in the hallway. Mona had found out about my plans to take him away and she figured: If she couldn't keep us, then no one could." Yami turned around to face Serenity again, his crimson eyes piercing and dark. " You saw what happened. You felt as I did as I watched my little brother die and I followed only moments after. After which she cursed our souls to linger on forever and bound her tools for casting with spells that prevent Yu-Gi or myself from undoing that which she had done."_**

**_Serenity's body went cold as the memories of that nightmare plagued her again, only this time she knew what the dream had meant. She gazed at Yami with sad understanding and reached out to touch him, to comfort him in some way. He quickly backed away from her touch, his look incredulous and angry. " What are you doing? I don't want your pity and I don't need your sympathy so stop crying!" Her ordered. Crying? She reached her hand up to her face and indeed, it was lined with tears._**

**_" I-I'm sorry. It's just…I can't believe your own mother would do something so…" She just couldn't say it. Yami growled and stepped in front of her._**

**_" She's not my mother. Not mine or Yu-Gi's. We had no mother, just an insane psychopathic witch!" He spat, through clenched teeth. Serenity looked away from him guiltily. " Is you curiosity satisfied now?" His voice had become a dark whisper. She didn't want to fight with him, so she just gave up for the night._**

**_" For now. But I…I never meant to upset you. I want to help." Yami touched her face roughly, forcing her to look in to his blood-irises one more time._**

**_" Then get us out of here." And she was alone. Yami had vanished from sight and had more than likely retreated to the attic._**

* * *

**_Okay...yeah I wanted to put in the explination as to why Yami is so...Yami. I also wanted something kinda big to happen here so I put in their first kiss! Bwa-ha! So how'd it go? Please R&R and if you do...then i'll...take three requests from readers and put them in the next chapter! Yeah! Give me ideas, people!!_**


	12. Act XII: Why Did I?

_**yay! New chapter! ( Throws confetti) Of course I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor will I ever have it. BUT I HAVE MARSHMALLOWS!!

* * *

**_

Act XII: " Why Did I?"

_**Yami's POV**_

_**Their meeting had not gone quite as he'd expected it would. Yes, a fight he had been prepared for. But a kiss…?**__ ' Why? WHY did I do that?!'__** In mere seconds they had gone from fighting to…well, THAT. The spell he had used on her was a simple mind-reading spell that DID require the seeker to be touching the person who housed the memories but, that didn't include **__kissing __**her! He could have taken her hand or left the hand he had on her shoulder exactly where it was.**_

_**His actions had been completely un-called for.**__ ' So then__**…**__why did I do it?'__** Yami frowned in confusion and crossed the attic floor to his favorite chair by the bay window, where he sat down to think. He crossed his legs ( As was his habit when sitting down) and rested his chin on one hand as he carefully re-counted every moment in his head. When he had found her on the floor, he had been confused and…concerned. **__' For her?'__** Or maybe it was because he'd been worried that she had hurt herself in some way, thus crippling her and leaving her unable to help him perform what spells would be needed to release Yu-Gi and himself. It seemed logical…but……not quite right. Otherwise, he would have let her go after she woke up from her nightmare. For some reason, he just kept feeling like he had to hold on to her-until her brother came.**_

_**When Serenity had re-counted her night's terror with…Joey, was it? The details had been hauntingly familiar and he had been most curious to know exactly what had happened to her and why. And perhaps she would know why her brother had shared this vision with her. When she had then refused his demand for the information regarding the dream he had become angry. She was staying in **_**his**_** home so that meant she always had to follow **_**his**_** orders! **__' Why can't she just do as I say?! Why must she always talk back?!'__** So he had figured: If Serenity had decided to not listen to his words, then perhaps his actions might speak louder.**_

_**Deciding to follow this principal, Yami had crawled on to her bed and placed himself very close to her. Then he'd given her one of his harshest glares, planning on giving her a good slap for manners. Mentally calling forth his own spiritual energies he gained enough strength to grab her shoulder with one hand while using the other to lift her chin so that she was forced to look in to his eyes. In that instant, something had stirred inside him…something he couldn't explain. He knew if he still had a living heart, it would have beat faster. If he still had breath, it would have come short. A longing like he had never known suddenly swept through him, and he then had an unexplainable urge to kiss her. What practicality was left to him helped to have him demand why she didn't want to tell him what she had seen-and of course she'd argued back and then…Serenity had mentioned **__her __**name.**_

_**It was then that he realized the spell he was going to use on her would present him with this seemingly wonderful opportunity. Yami had then summoned his magic through the pyramid around his neck and used it to channel his energy in to the spell he would need to activate. The increase of his energy and the magic flowing through him had a most peculiar effect: It gave him the illusion of life. He could actually **__feel__** things now. He'd felt the bed underneath him, his own breath in his chest as he breathed, the warmth of Serenity's skin…and his longing for her grew. Just as he placed the spell on her his body overtook his mind and he brought his lips to hers and kissed her firmly. Now, he was experiencing his first kiss.**_

_**Her lips were so soft, like he was kissing flower petals. She tasted good…sweet even. But had that moment really been the one he'd wanted? After all, he greatly disliked this girl and her brother. They had intruded upon his home, Joey was exceedingly stupid and annoying ( Or did a very good job pretending to be) and Serenity was stubborn, argumentative and willful. Yet, he would admit ( Grudgingly) that she was……beautiful. **__' Was that it? Was it her beauty I found so enticing?'_

_**Whatever the cause of his actions, their bittersweet moment was lost as Serenity was forced to re-count the horrors of her dream. But the scenario before him as the dream progressed was one that he was all too familiar with. It was their own death being played-out before him. His and Yu-Gi's. In this dream Serenity had felt as he felt and knew as he'd known. Their kiss was now unbearable. He wanted it all to stop but he couldn't shut out the vision or pull away from her. Not until the spell had run it's course could he do anything to stop it. He was trapped.**_

_**He listened as Mona sang her terrible song, watched as Joey bled to death and felt himself dying again as Serenity met their fate by Mona's blade. As they slipped in to darkness he felt the spell weaken and finally break, enabling him to push her away and draw himself back. Their death had been bad enough the first time. Did he really have to had experienced it again?**__ ' It was my choice__**.**__ I wanted to see__**.**__'__** For a time, nothing passed between them but silence…until she asked him to break the silence and say something.**_

_**But what……what the hell was he supposed to say?! He asked her this very question. He proceeded to tell her that what she had experienced was Yu-Gi's death as well as his own.**__ Then__** she'd wanted to know what events had led to that moment!**__ ' Why?! Had it not been morbid enough for her or something?! Why does she always have to be so constantly curious?!'__** He wanted her to stop, to just leave it alone but he knew she would only ask again later if he didn't give her some kind of response now.**_

_**So he told her the briefest pieces of history which led up to the moment of death. He suddenly hated her. She was forcing him to acknowledge his past, remember all the wrongs done and done to him and his brother. But he'd only told her the **__smallest__** of incidents. When he was finished with his tale, he asked her if her curiosity had been satisfied. She'd said " For now."**__ ' Of course she would! Constantly, morbidly curious!'_

_**Serenity**__ said__** she was sorry. She **__acted__** like it, but how was he supposed to believe her? Everyone he had ever known ( Except Yu-Gi) had always lied to him. ( And on the rare occasion Yu-Gi did lie, it was about little things, like not being the one who hid his leather jacket or something.)**__ ' What makes her so different?'__** He had wanted to cast against her then-to hurt her but Yami knew he couldn't. As much as Yami wanted to use the puzzle against her he knew doing so would upset Yu-Gi. Because he knew that somehow, someway he thought of her as a friend…and the use of his Millennium Puzzle would only cause more trouble.**_

_**Yes, the pyramid-like pendant Yami wore was called The Millennium Puzzle, one of seven Millennium items supposedly. His father had gotten it for him a long time ago and even had a copy made for Yu-Gi. Yami didn't remember much of what he was told about the puzzle-just that it was over five-thousand years old and belonged to some pharaoh. Because the puzzles were always in Yami and Yu-Gi's possession they somehow synthesized a piece of their own spiritual energies in to their items-like a psychic would to a crystal-and now could use them for casting. Of course they could use many if not all the spells they knew without their puzzles but sometimes it was required. What they did was increase magic and energy projection, enabling the spells they used to have stronger effects than they normally would. It worked in very much the same way a wizard would use a staff or wand like in the stories people might read. **_

_**Unfortunately when Yami was alive he had to rely on his puzzle many times. Yu-Gi had never liked the ' talents' Mona had tried to encourage him to use and as a result, had rarely ever wore his own. Now that they were dead Yu-Gi sees no reason for it, so he never wears it now. Speaking of whom, Yami was so deep in thought he failed to notice that his body was being prodded repeatedly until he felt a particularly sharp jab to his side. He swiftly turned his head to the left and glared at his assailant. However upon recognition his eyes softened as it was only Yu-Gi.**__ 'Of course__**.**__ Who else would it be?'_

" _**HELLO! BROTHER, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Yami winced and held a hand to his ear to stop the ringing. When Yu-Gi had addressed him, he had chosen to cup his hands over his mouth and shout while standing right next to Yami. As Yami rubbed his ear, Yu-Gi smiled-somewhat mischievously-obviously pleased to finally have his brother's attention.**_

" _**Yes, Yu-Gi I hear you." He replied softly. Yu-Gi giggled lightly and pat Yami on his shoulder.**_

" _**Well sorry for shouting out like that but you didn't answer me the first time I called you and you didn't move. I've been poking you for five minutes.**__ ' First time__**…**__?'_

" _**I'm sorry, Yu-Gi. I didn't hear you."**_

" _**Obviously. So, what's on your mind? You seem a little upset." He informed, gazing at Yami with concern. Yami sighed and replaced his chin to his hand.**_

" _**Let's just say my meeting with the girl didn't go so well." He grumbled. Yu-Gi groaned and hit his head on the side of Yami's chair.**_

" _**Don't tell me you two were fighting again! Oh, wait! Is she okay?" He asked, lifting his head and casting Yami a worried glance.**_

" _**Huh?"**_

" _**I heard her screaming earlier and I wanted to come down but I didn't know if you wanted me to or not."**_

" _**Oh…she'll be okay. She just had a nightmare is all."**_

" _**Oh. Did she say about what?" Yami sighed heavily and looked down.**_

" _**I heard her tell her brother she had a dream of a woman in white bent on killing them. Strangely enough, her brother told her he had the same vision." Yu-Gi drew in a shaky breath and frowned.**_

" _**That sounds familiar."**_

" _**Yes. Of course she refused to tell me anything so…I…used a spell to force her to show me her dream. It was about us, Yu-Gi. About how Mona…… But instead of us directly, her dream consisted of herself and her brother fighting for their lives."**_

" _**I see. No wonder she was screaming." He mused. But Yu-Gi could see that Serenity's dream wasn't the only thing distracting him. Yami could still feel Yu-Gi's eyes upon him so he looked up in to the younger's eyes calmly.**_

" _**Was there something else, Yu-Gi?"**_

" _**You seem…distracted right now. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to but one thing: Are you gonna be okay?" Yami weighed his options: Either he could tell Yu-Gi or Serenity might. Oh, well. Yu-Gi had always been the patient one out of the two of them so it couldn't hurt to talk to him about it. Actually it might help.**_

" _**Well, uh…when I cast that spell I was telling you about…I……did something." For some reason saying it out loud was harder than he thought it would be. Too late to go back now.**_

" _**Well, what did you do?" Yu-Gi asked calmly, though the look of concern was back in place.**_

" _**I……kissed Serenity." Yu-Gi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. After that Yami couldn't keep a straight face. Yami burst in to laughter at the look of pure shock on Yu-Gi's face. It was just too funny! After a couple of deep breaths he managed to calm down though continued to smile as he pressed a finger under his brother's jaw, helping him to close it.**_

" _**Why?!"**_

" _**I…don't really know. I was just contemplating that myself when you interrupted me." Yu-Gi ran a hand through his hair, then scratched the back of his head as he ventured his next question.**_

" _**So……how was it?" Yami cleared his throat and looked away as a light blush stained his cheeks. **__' Damn it! Why do I feel this way?!'__** Forcing his blush down, he turned to Yu-Gi again.**_

" _**It was alright, I suppose. I mean, it's not like I ever kissed anyone before so I really don't know what a kiss is supposed to feel like." **__' Of course not__**.**__ Who would ever want to kiss a son of Mona?'__** Yu-Gi nodded in understanding and then knelt down in front of Yami and rested his arms on Yami's lap.**_

" _**So, do you love her then?" Yami looked down incredulously at his little brother.**_

" _**No. Why would I? I barely know the girl and what I have experienced of her is ignorance, stubbornness and we only argue. Why would I love her?"**__ ' Just what does that word really mean anyway?'__** Yami had a good understanding of a love between brothers and he had a general idea of what friendship was, but love between two individuals was something he could never understand. Sure he'd seen it portrayed many times in movies and read it in books, but the real ' what' of it always eluded him. More often than not he saw it as a curse. It was " love" that killed his father.**_

' _Love never lasts and it always ends up hurting someone, so why bother?' __**Not that he regretted his bond with Yu-Gi or anything. His love for his little brother was unconditional and cherished. That tends to happen when you've been raised with someone and share blood. But…sharing what love he might actually have…with Serenity? **__' No__**. **__It just isn't possible__**.**__' __**Yu-Gi smiled as he watched his brother think over his own response before tapping him on the hand, gaining his attention again. " Maybe you do love her, and just don't know it yet."**_

_**Yami adamantly shook his head. " No, I do not love her. I can't. I don't think I even know how to love anyone else."**_

" _**You mean other than me? It's actually kinda the same. When you love someone-whoever it is you share a bond of trust and friendship with them, but the feelings go much deeper than that. You love them no matter what their flaws and know you can be happy with them, and those feelings are shared." Yami looked down suspiciously at Yu-Gi.**_

" _**And how would you know that?" Yu-Gi shrugged.**_

" _**I just think that's what love is or could be. If I wanted to love someone special and have them love me back, that's the kind of relationship I would want." **_

" _**So…then it's like what we have, but stronger." He mused. A playful mood sweeping over him, Yami smiled brilliantly at Yu-Gi and took his little brother's hands in to his own.**_

" _**Why Yu-Gi. I just don't know what to say! I had no idea you felt that way about me!" Yu-Gi jumped back and wiped his hands on his trousers.**_

" _**Ack! Don't even joke about that!" Yami just laughed at him. " You're sick, you know that?" But as he continued to laugh, Yu-Gi joined in all the same. Once they had clamed down, Yu-Gi took his place in front of Yami again and rested his arms on Yami's lap again. " Well, since you don't know if you love her or not-" Yami threw a glare at him, which he chose to ignore. " -then maybe you should spend more time with her.**_

" _**I think she's very kind and caring." Yami rolled his eyes but said nothing. Sure Yu-Gi's advice helped but it still didn't answer how someone falls in love or how you know someone feels the same. He only described what it should be like, Not how it happens or how you're supposed to know for certain if it's true.**__' I can't love Serenity__**. **__And even if I may, I don't know how__**.**__ Why am I even thinking about this? She doesn't love me__**. **__I have no reason to indulge these thoughts any more__**.**__' _

_**Having not gained a response from Yami and watching the frown lining his face, Yu-Gi rested his head on his big brother's lap and looked up at him in concern. " Are you gonna be okay?" He asked quietly. Yami smiled and pat Yu-Gi on the head reassuringly. **_

" _**Yes. I'll be fine."**_

" _**Are you sure, Atemu?" Yami nodded and squeezed his brother's hand. Only he was ever permitted to use his true name.**_

" _**Yes, Yu-Gi. For now, I'll be fine."**_

* * *

**_And that's that! Thanks to Dancers Of The Night for the chapter idea. Also, I decided now was a good time to let slip Yami's real name. I also wanted the readers to get a look inside his head. So, drama ahead, you ask? Yeah. Does Joey go beserk when he sees Yami/Atemu for the first time? Hell yeah! Please R&R and have a nice day._**


	13. Act XIII: Hello

_**'Ello! I'm back and so is the story! Yay! Here's chapter thirteen ( Wow, only that far?) and I hope people enjoy it! Disclaimer: You know the answer-No.

* * *

**__**Act XIII: Hello**_

_**Joey leaned back in his chair, staring at his sister in disbelief. After they had both woken up to start their day and prepared themselves for school and work, Joey had insisted Serenity used the spare half-hour they had to sit down with him in the kitchen and tell him what had been going on since they moved in to the house. Serenity had proceeded to reveal the time Yami threw a book at her, her first meeting with Yu-Gi, the witch's spell that trapped the brothers in the house, ( Leaving out their rather horrible history with the witch in question, since the subject was of a very personal and sensitive nature) the secret room at the back of the attic containing the witch's belongings and about her agreement with Yami regarding their stay. While it only took her about ten minutes to relay all this information to Joey, it felt more like an hour. It was just like the feeling you get when you confess a secret to your parents-and a major one at that-and it feels like time slows down on you when all you're trying to do is let it all out, even though you know you just might be in trouble when you're done explaining things. Now that it was all said and done, Serenity stared nervously back at him waiting for him to…well, for lack of a better word: Explode. Which he did.**_

" _**Have you lost your mind, Sis?! Deali'n with ghosts is one thing! But messi'n around with magic's another! 'Dat stuff's dangerous 'an you could get hurt! God, Serenity! It was magic 'dat got 'em in to this mess an' more of it could only make it worse! Man, I can't believe you would hide this from me-Ya shouldn't a hidden this from me!"**_

" _**I know, Joey. But if we don't help, then they'll never be able to move on. And Yami said he could help me with the spells."**_

" _**Oh, no! I don't want you anywhere near 'dat mess! An 'dat goes for Yami-Spooky, too!"**_

" _**But-" Joey vigorously shook his head.**_

" _**But nothing! Look, i'm sorry as hell for whateva might a happen to those two, but it's not our business! Whateva's goi'n on, I want ya to stay outta it you hear?"**_

" _**I think it's a little to late to be saying that to her now." Both Serenity and Joey turned to the newest member of their talk. Yu-Gi was sitting on the counter near the sink, gazing apologetically at Joey. Apparently, he had been listening to every word of their conversation. Joey gaped at Yu-Gi until Serenity kicked him hard under the table, snapping him out of his shocked trance.**_

" _**Joey!" She hissed. He blinked and turned back to her.**_

" _**W-What?!"**_

" _**Stop staring! It's rude." Yu-Gi chuckled good-naturedly and hopped off the counter.**_

" _**It's okay. If it were me, i'd probably stare, too. My name is Yu-Gi Mutou by the way." Joey looked back to Yu-Gi and cleared his throat nervously.**_

" _**Uh, Joey Wheeler." Trying to be polite, Joey held out a hand for the young-looking ghost to shake. After all, he remembered Serenity mentioning that the younger of the brothers was the ' nice one.' Yu-Gi looked briefly at Joey's offered hand, then smiled ruefully. **_

" _**Are you sure?" He asked kindly, knowing how his touch would affect Joey. Putting up a brave front, Joey nodded firmly.**_

" _**Yeah. Put 'er there." Yu-Gi's smile widened and he walked over to him then gently grasped Joey's hand. He gave a brief cry that sounded something like a ' Neh!' as he experienced a ghost's touch for the first time, but then threw it off as he shook Yu-Gi's hand. Once they broke away Joey rubbed his hand to get the blood flow going again while hoping Yu-Gi's cold touch hadn't frozen it in his veins. After a couple of seconds he was relieved to find that was not the case: His hand was feeling normal now. " Okay, that was weird."**_

_**Yu-Gi shoved his hands in to the pockets of his blue school blazer and sighed but continued to smile softly. " Yeah…sorry about that. But don't feel bad. Serenity was surprised too, at first." Serenity gave her brother a small smile and nodded.**_

" _**Yeah. I was, but I think we'll get used to it after awhile…right?" She turned to Yu-Gi for confirmation.**_

" _**I guess so. Sorry but I don't really know." Yu-Gi then shifted his gaze to Joey. " I try not to touch her too much though, because I don't want her to be uncomfortable. And now, I guess that goes for you, too." He said lightly. Joey nodded and then cleared his throat again.**_

" _**So, I take it you heard what me an' Serenity were talki'n about before?" Yu-Gi looked down and bit his lip.**_

" _**Well, yeah. I understand why you wouldn't want her involved with me, my brother or our problems but……we really need help, otherwise we'll be stuck here forever." Joey shifted awkwardly in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. Yu-Gi was just one of those people who you instinctively like and trust, and he happened to also be very kind and polite. So of course, Joey felt guilty about denying Yu-Gi's request.**_

" _**Aw man, I…a 'course I don't want 'dat to happen but…I gotta think about my sister's safety, ya know?" Yu-Gi smiled a little and rolled his eyes.**_

" _**Oh, I do. Believe me. My brother tries to look out for me, too." Yu-Gi tried to glare at the floor, but it just ended up looking like a pout. Serenity couldn't help but smile back. It was just so adorable! " Maybe just a little too much, though." She giggled and reached over the table to pat Joey's hand.**_

" _**Now see? It doesn't do any good to hover." Joey snorted and straightened himself in the chair.**_

" _**I do not hova."**_

" _**What if we both did it, Joey? You could help me to find how to break the spell and since you'll be right there with me, then nothing bad can happen." She reassured. Joey frowned uncertainly.**_

" _**I dunno, Sis. I work a lot an' I might have ta work nights sometimes. An' you still got school."**_

" _**I know. We can look through the spell books on the weekends and if you can't be there, then Yu-Gi can look out for me." Serenity turned to Yu-Gi hopefully. " Right?"**_

" _**Sure. Of course."**_

" _**Maybe. But 'dat magic stuff is still dangerous an' we don't know how it works."**_

" _**My brother and I do." Yu-Gi injected. " And I promise as long as i'm there with her, then nothing will hurt her. Besides, you two probably won't have to do very much at all. Yami and I can most likely do the spell **__**ourselves. All we need help with is finding which one and how to do it." Joey narrowed his eyes in suspicion.**_

" _**An' how would ya know 'dat? How could ya pull the spell off ta begin with?" Before Yu-Gi could answer, the fourth and final member of the household appeared right next to him. Unbeknownst to any of them, Yami had been watching and listening in from start to finish and didn't like how Joey was now interrogating his little brother. Yami's crimson-red eyes met Joey's surprised honey-brown.**_

" _**We have our ways, Joey. And I would appreciate it if you did not speak to Yu-Gi in such a tone." It only took about two seconds for Joey to get over his surprise and then glare at the newcomer. No One had to tell him who **__this __**spirit was. The thrown coffey mug, the changing shower temperature, the kitchen war and the holy-water-down-the-fichus was all because of **__this__** one. Right now Joey was so mad he couldn't see straight.**_

" _**Y-You!" He pointed accusingly at Yami, who just smirked at Joey's anger.**_

" _**Me." Sensing an impending battle not too far behind, Yu-Gi's gaze flickered back and fourth between the two and Serenity groaned. Yu-Gi said a quiet ' Oh boy.' while Serenity muttered ' Dear Lord.' Yami walked away from his brother's side and around to Joey's other side, then smoothly hoisted himself up on the table to sit right in front of him, legs crossed and smirking. " I see there's no need to tell you who I am. Now apologize to Yu-Gi for your rude behavior or else I will make you." He stated grimly. Joey stood up and balled his fists.**_

" _**You here ta start somethin'?!" He challenged. Yami's smirk and taunting manner was then replaced with his trademark glare. **_

" _**The only one ' starting' anything is you, Joseph. So go on, tempt me. I will gladly finish it." Serenity and Yu-Gi then acted with one mind and each ran to their respective brother's side.**_

" _**Okay, Joey that's enough!" Serenity commanded.**_

" _**We're just here to talk. Please, don't start a fight." Yu-Gi implored to Yami. The two elder siblings continued to stare each other down for awhile until Joey forced himself to look away from Yami to Yu-Gi.**_

" _**Sorry for 'dat, Yuge. I didn't mean to snap at ya like 'dat." Then he returned his gaze to ' Yami-Spooky' though continued to address the younger. " An' for da record, I mean it. I ain't sayi'n it jus' because I was told to." Yu-Gi nodded and smiled nervously. Yami however arched an eyebrow at the pet name Joey had bestowed upon his little brother.**_

" _**It's okay, Joey. I know." He assured the angry blonde. Yami lowered himself down from his place on the table and stood in front of Joey.**_

" _**Now, regarding the deal I made with Serenity, do you intend to honor it or do I have to use persuasion?" He asked calmly, but continued to look at Joey dangerously. Joey squared his shoulders and held his head up a little higher.**_

" _**Yeah, we'll go along with it. But only 'cause we don't break promises an' so 'dat once da spell's broken, you can get outta our house." He sneered. Serenity punched Joey hard in the arm and glared at him herself. He grunted in pain and rubbed the now sore spot on his arm and stared down indignantly at his little sister.**_

" _**What?!"**_

" _**Joey, knock it off!" He muttered incoherently under his breath, though Serenity was sure she heard a few profanities here and there. Mercifully, before things had the opportunity to get worse, the alarm on Joey's watch beeped loudly. " C'mon, Joey. We gotta go." Joey and Yami stared at each other one more time, then he nodded.**_

" _**Fine. Let's go, Sis." Yu-Gi let out a sigh of relief as Yami relaxed a little and Serenity headed for the front door of the house. Joey pulled open a drawer, pretending to rummage around for something while Serenity called for him from the living room. " Yeah, one sec." He picked up the item he wanted and turned his head to find Yu-Gi and Yami still looking at him. He smiled evilly and before either spirit could react, Joey threw a meat cleaver at Yami, the bade passing through his chest and landing against the refrigerator behind him. Yami frowned at Joey's audacity, then his smirk returned.**_

" _**You didn't really expect it to hurt me, did you?"**_

" _**Nah. But it still felt good. Now if only you could a felt 'dat…" He mused. Then Joey turned and walked quickly to the door and led Serenity out of the house before Yami could throw something ( most likely the blade) back at him and drove her to school.**_

* * *

**_And i'm done with this chapter. Short, I know but it's all I could come up with for now. So now Joey's in the loop...let's see...Joey and magic...let's pray for him! Anyway, in the next chapter we'll be checking in with the good students of Domino high. And maybe...one not so good...Dun, Dun Duuuuunnnn! And of course, Joey throwing the meat cleaver at Yami was an attempt at payback for the kitchen incident. Sorry, Joey. You fail. Please R&R._**


	14. Act XIV: Seems Normal Enough

_**'Ello! I know, I know: I took too long again! Well, don't worry it's here! Yay Meesi! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...yet. ( Grabs a knife and runs off to kill the people who do while dressed as Chucky from Child's Play.) Hey! The costume was 20 off! Besides...i'm short enough. ( Sulks.)**_

_**

* * *

**__**Act XIV: Seems Normal Enough**_

_**As she walked down the hallways of Domino High with Ryou, Serenity silently promised to keep a sharp vigil on the boy all that day. She was too afraid to just do the simple thing and ask him, so she would only resort to that if there was no way for her to figure this out on her own. Memories of the day Ryou had threatened that student's life kept replaying itself in her mind. **__' Just what had made Ryou act that way before?'__** Sure she had been a little scared when it had happened. But she was more concerned for Ryou. Still, today she would try her best to act as normally as possible. As they both reached the door to their first class, Serenity ran ahead of the boy and opened the door for him then stepped aside so he could enter.**_

_**Her raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised at her kind gesture and smiled brightly. " Why thank you, Serenity. You didn't have to do that for me." He said shyly. She laughed lightly and ushered Ryou in to the classroom and then to his seat. " What's all this about?" Serenity shrugged and took her seat behind him.**_

" _**I wanted to repay you for being so nice yesterday so, today I'm opening doors for you." Ryou turned around in his seat and frowned slightly.**_

" _**Well, thank you but…that doesn't sound right." Serenity leaned back in her seat and slightly widened her eyes, genuinely surprised.**_

" _**It doesn't? How come?" Ryou sighed-like it was the most obvious thing in the world and then smiled gently.**_

" _**I never wanted you to owe me anything. And I feel a little guilty that you feel so." He shifted a bit nervously in his chair then squared his shoulders somewhat. " Besides, it's a gentleman's duty to help a lady." He stated, the beginnings of a blush bound to go deeper blossoming over his cheeks. She smiled at Ryou's blush and gently lay a hand on his shoulder.**_

" _**Thank you, Ryou. That's so sweet of you." And she meant it. As anyone could expect, Ryou's blush did indeed go deeper. What one would not expect was for Serenity to adopt a blush of her own. For one moment, everything was still. They gazed in to each other's eyes in a way that would make you think they were hypnotized by one another. The shrill sound of the school bell snapped them both back to their senses and they both jumped in their seats. Serenity removed her hand from his shoulder and Ryou turned sharply to the front of his desk.**_

" _**You're welcome." He had said it loud enough for only her to hear. As it turned out, that one door would be the only one she would open for him. The rest had been propped open by the teachers. As they made their way to the cafeteria at lunch hour, Ryou smirked and stepped in line behind Serenity at the lunch line. " Now you see? It appears someone agrees with me. No more door openings today-and please stop being too friendly!" He protested as she hooked her arm through his and turned them around so that now he was in front of her.**_

_**But Ryou wasn't having any of that. He kept his arm linked with hers and spun them around again so that she was back in front of him. Serenity gave him a Yami-esque smirk and then turned him around again. But just as he was about to turn her back to the front, a loud laugh sounded from behind them. " Nice hoedown. Can I cut in?" Duke chuckled. He had just bought his own lunch and was on his way to the " usual" table and had caught Ryou and Serenity in their dance. The two instantly un-hooked their arms and Ryou swung his arms grandly to Serenity as if he were offering the audience at home a prize on a game show.**_

" _**By all means!" He begged. She giggled and lightly swat him on the shoulder.**_

" _**Oh, fine! You win this round." She pouted and held her hands behind her back jokingly. Duke held up a hand towards Ryou.**_

" _**Hey, man! You've definitely earned a high-five!" He proclaimed. Ryou returned the invitation and gave Duke the high-five though confusion spread on to his features.**_

" _**Uh…why?" **_

" _**Because: You got to dance with Serenity first!" He said excitedly. He sighed dramatically and gazed seemingly wistfully at her. " Lucky you." **_

" _**We weren't really dancing." He mumbled. Duke playfully punched him in the arm and smirked.**_

" _**I know-just teasing. Hey, see you guys at the table, k?" **_

" _**Sure. See you there." Serenity assured him. After which both Serenity and Ryou passed safely through the lunch line and made their way to the table and sat down, only to find Tea and Tristian laughing loudly with Duke. " Okay…what'd we miss?" Duke grinned at them impishly.**_

" _**Well, I was going to tell them about your dance session, but guess what? No need! They saw it too!" He laughed. **_

" _**Well I thought it was sweet. Hilarious, but still sweet." Tea offered kindly, a smile lighting her face. Serenity rolled her eyes and Ryou shook his head. Lunch after that was pretty uneventful, aside from Tristian and Duke getting in to a contest that consisted of one downing the most packets of hot sauce. This contest ended with Tristian as the winner, ( Tristian: thirty-eight, Duke: Thirty-five) but both with burning throats-neither one bothering to buy drinks themselves for sake of competitive pride.**_

" _**Now see? That's what you get for acting stupid." Tea said flatly. Tristian and Duke continued to fan their open mouths and gave her pleading looks.**_

" _**Cun' non, althreaey! Gib uth a thoda!" Tristian begged, still fanning his burning tongue. Tea shook her head and took a big drink of her soda, earning her pitiful groans from the lads and a laugh from Serenity and Ryou. Then Duke turned to Serenity for help.**_

" _**Therenithy! Can I hath a dink, pthese?" He begged.**_

" _**Alright, fine. I shall take pity upon your poor soul." She laughed, handing the precious liquid over to him. He gratefully gulped down the whole can while holding out his arm to fend off a snatching Tristian. Ryou sighed exasperatedly and handed over his own drink.**_

" _**Oh, here already." Tristian bowed deeply to Ryou and then emptied the offered can. " You're pathetic." Ryou stated jokingly. After both Boys had cooled down, everyone decided it was safe to resume eating lunch. Duke picked up a wrapper containing gram crackers and made a face.**_

" _**Yuck. Anyone want this?" Tristian frowned in confusion and tilted his head a little.**_

" _**What's up? Got a problem with gram crackers?"**_

" _**Yeah. Never liked 'em for some reason." Tristian shrugged and held out a hand.**_

" _**I'll take them. **__I __**like them." Duke rolled his eyes then threw the packet of crackers at Tristian's head. Ryou on the other hand tried to finish his lunch in a rushed manner. " Hey, dude. What's the hurry?"**_

" _**Well, I want to do my book report on a story called ' The Host.' I read it some months ago and found it quite interesting, so now I'm going to the school library to see if they might have it on the shelf." Ryou explained. Serenity shook her head and smiled.**_

" _**You don't have to do all that, Ryou. I have that book, so you can just borrow it from me." **_

" _**Can I really? Oh, thank you Serenity. I really appreciate that." **_

" _**Sure. I'll bring it to school tomorrow." Ryou's face fell in slight disappointment. " What's wrong, Ryou?"**_

" _**Oh, nothing really. I was just hoping to start today seeing as how I've already got so much homework to begin with and five late assignments."**_

" _**That much?" She asked disbelievingly. " Why?"**_

" _**I was out of school for a few days before. I was feeling ill. In fact the day we met was my first back after I got better."**_

" _**I'm sorry. Well, maybe you could walk home with me today and then you can just take the book then." She offered. Ryou's face instantly lit up.**_

" _**Really? Oh, thank you so much!" And that was how her lunch hour with her friends passed. In history class however, Duke's unwanted gram cracker was used sooner than expected. Their teacher Mr. Feeny was lecturing them on accounts of the civil war and while he was talking, Tristian had chosen this moment to fall asleep at his desk. Serenity was sitting in the seat two rows from him so she couldn't wake him up. Unfortunately the elderly man teaching the class had noticed his slumbering student and the glasses on his face actually slid down his nose in disapproval and he stopped the lecture. Closing the history book Mr. Feeny walked up to Tristian's desk and promptly smacked him in the back of the head with the book.**_

_**Tristian sprang to life in his seat and sat painfully straight. " Uh…'sup Mr. Feeny?"**_

" _**Mr. Taylor, does this look like Mrs. Hallow's kindergarten classroom to you?"**_

" _**No."**_

" _**Then please explain why you are not in Mrs. Hallow's class in the elementary school down the street, where it is the only place you would ever be permitted to sleep in a school." Many students snickered and Tristian shifted in his seat, embarrassed. **_

" _**Sorry, Mr. Feeny." Was all he could say to the man. The teacher sighed, then pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.**_

" _**Fortunately for you, I am feeling merciful today so…I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Now, either you answer a question for me-correctly-or you shall spend time with me in after-school detention." Tristain gulped and nodded nervously, but cast a pleading look over Feeny's shoulder to Serenity and Ryou for help.**_

" _**Okay." He said boldly, praying that this question would be one he knew the answer to.**_

" _**Mr. Taylor…What is the name of the man who invented the telephone?" The look on Tristian's face was clear evidence that he didn't know the answer. But Serenity and Ryou did. She quickly waved her hand, catching Tristian's attention. She frantically pointed at the far wall of the classroom, where a picture of Alexander the great was displayed on the wall. He looked at it from the corner of his eye, then smiled.**_

" _**Alexander the-" Ryou hastily made a movement across his throat with his hand, signaling to Tristian that he only needed one word from the clue. " Uh, Alexander…" He frowned, trying to look like he was thinking about the answer. Serenity frantically pointed to Tristian's pocket where his gram cracker was stowed away while Ryou turned a page in his history book and held it up for the clueless boy. The picture in the book was of the Liberty Bell. Quickly piecing the puzzle together, Tristian smiled confidently at Mr. Feeny. " Oh, yeah! The man who invented the telephone was Alexander Gram cracker Bell!"**_

_**Ryou stared in disbelief at Tristian, then put down the book and Serenity promptly smacked her hand to her forehead. Several students burst in to laughter and Mr. Feeny frowned at the confused boy. " It's Gram Bell, you dolt. Alexander Gram Bell." He grumbled. " Nonetheless, you have answered my question somewhat correctly so you may consider yourself lucky and thank your friends." He turned to Ryou and Serenity whom were trying their best to look innocent. " The next time you decide to give your friend the answers, I suggest that you don't. You call it helping, I call it cheating…however I never specified that he could not receive help so today I shall let that slide."**_

_**But how could he have known it was them? Mr. Feeny hadn't been looking their way at all-they were behind him and had been completely silent. Maybe it was just a teacher's intuition due to years of experience. After that the day went by smoothly…up until it was time to leave. Ryou and Serenity walked to her house together in high spirits and good humor until they reached the door to her house. Then the situation she had placed them in hit her with a staggering force. She had just led Ryou to her house… where Yami would be lurking inside. As she tried to smile reassuringly to the boy Serenity grasped the knob firmly and opened the door, inwardly praying that Yami might behave long enough for her to give Ryou the book, then let him leave.**_

* * *

And I guess that's it, then. Now aside from the randomness, this chapter was kinda important. I guess you could call it " The set-up Chapter." You can. I've already given it another title, member? Anyways the random stuff was just me trying to be funny. Especially that bit with Mr. Feeny from Boy Meets World. I heart that funny guy! No, I do not own Boy Meets World either. Damn. Bu the next chapter is definitly going to be chaotic!( I hope.) Please R&R.


	15. Act XV: What Is This I Feel?

**_Okay so here's the next chapter. Man, this one was hard to write! Oh and warning: This chapter has fighting, a little language and violence in it. And I don't mean like chapter four did-this one is actually a little worse so...yeah. Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all! ( As you can see my assassination attempt with the Chucky costume failed. Damn...) _**

**_

* * *

_****_Act XV: " What Is This I feel?"_**

**_Yami's POV_**

**_He watched impatiently from his attic window for any sign of her. Serenity had been promising for days now that she would help them. And he expected her to make good on that promise. Of course he remembered that they were supposed to begin this weekend, but that just seemed too long for him to wait. He wanted Yu-Gi and himself to be released as soon as possible and her ignorant stalling wasn't going to help them. Ever since last night he had begun to feel…anxious. The nightmare he saw, the feelings she aroused from him, the_ _kiss they shared…no!_ **_' It was nothing!'_

**_Yet if that were true, then would he truly still be feeling what he was now? This…need to get away? From her? From the home which was nothing more than a prison? From the memories that haunted him? He paced the floor in frustration, stealing harsh glances to the world outside the window until finally-after what seemed like ages for the troubled spirit-there she was, walking up the path. But wait._ **_' Who_**……**_who is that boy accompanying her?'_ **_A young lad with hair white as snow and deep brown eyes clad in a_ _school uniform much like his own was with her._ **_' Why is he here?'_

**_Yami stalked out of the attic door and down the stairs until he was at the house entrance. Lightly concentrating on his appearance he was able to make himself invisible to human eyes. Just as his small alteration to his form was complete the door was unlocked and_ _Serenity walked inside, leading the boy by the hand. This simple gesture from her made him unusually annoyed._ **'_ I know why_**…**_she has deliberately led a stranger in to my home without permission**.**'_ **_Yes, that had to be the answer. Smirking to himself his eyes followed_ _the two as they made their way upstairs toward Serenity's room. _**_' That simply will not do**.**'_

_**" My room's just up here, Ryou." She said, gesturing to the top landing as she led the boy upward. The boy-Ryou-nodded and stole a glance at their connected hands. A light blush colored his cheeks and he quickly looked away. Yami's gaze sharpened at this and he silently followed them up the stairs, down the hall and finally in to her room where she finally broke the physical connection she had with Ryou and carelessly dropped her schoolbag by her bed. The boy looked around her room curiously, his eyes widening when they landed on her bookshelf and all the books it held. Serenity walked over to the bookshelf and scanned each title carefully until she came across a thick book with the title ' The Host' printed on the side. **_

**_She smiled to herself and slipped the book away from the others and handed it to Ryou who accepted it gratefully. " Thank you so much. I promise i'll return it soon." So that was all. The boy ' Ryou' just wanted to borrow a book? _**

**_" Hey, who's that?" Yami jumped and looked quickly to his side to find Yu-Gi standing next to him, quietly observing this stranger with him._**

_**"** **How long have you been watching?" Yami demanded softly. Yu-Gi just shrugged, his eyes still on the two mortals in the room.**_

_**"** **Since now." As to be expected since the both of them were invisible the conversation went unnoticed. Serenity sat down on her bed while Ryou remained standing. He opened the book and casually skimmed through a few pages, then closed it and smiled.**_

_**"** **Well, thank you again, but I really must be going. I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" He was obviously very polite and soft spoken, his voice had been accompanied with a British accent. His face betrayed nothing, only showing what seemed to be an innocent young man. But…something just didn't feel right with this one. Yami could feel something emanating from deep within his soul. An energy most strange surrounded this boy. Serenity nodded to Ryou as an answer to his question but had also adopted a concerned look on her face.**_

_**"** **Ryou?"**_

_**"** **Yes?"**_

_**"** **Are you sure you don't want any help? I don't have much homework to do tonight and you look really tired." She stated quietly. As Yu-Gi and Yami observed the boy they suddenly noticed what they had missed: His skin was deathly pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Meanwhile Ryou just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously a little embarrassed.**_

_**"** **I must look like the grim reaper has come to number my days then. It's true, I don't sleep very often but recall that I mentioned I was sick earlier. During that time all I ever did was sleep. So now I guess i've slept so much that I just lost the ability." He smiled sheepishly but strangely had not met Serenity's eyes as he offered this explanation, deciding that his shoes were much more interesting to look at. Serenity noticed all right. She frowned and walked over to Ryou and placed her hands firmly on to his shoulders-the act causing Yami to feel uneasy once again.**_

_**"** **Ryou…are you okay?" He looked down shamefully.**_

_**" You're very perceptive. No, admittedly I'm not. I can't sleep at night and I keep…going away." Serenity tilted her head in confusion.**_

_**"** **Going away? Where?" Ryou shook his head sadly.**_

_**"** **I don't know. And it happens so suddenly. One moment I can be in a classroom, the next I could be standing on a random street and have no idea how I got there." Serenity frowned and guided Ryou to her bed, where she sat him down.**_

_**"** **Ryou, this sounds serious. Have you told your parents about this? It sounds like you might need to go to a doctor." Ryou laughed quietly and shook his head.**_

_**"** **My mother is a lawyer who spends endless hours in the office and my father is an Egyptologist who had been gone from home for two months." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " I pretty much live at home alone so no, my parents don't know anything. And even if I did tell them I doubt they would help. They're just…too busy. I completely understand of course, it's just…I wish they were there more. Not all the time, just…more." Serenity sat down next to Ryou and gazed at him sadly.**_

_**"** **Ryou?"**_

_**" Yes, Serenity?"**_

**_" If you need someone to talk to…you can always talk to me. And if you need help, don't be afraid to ask me." Ryou smiled sadly and sighed._**

**_" Thank you, but I feel i've troubled you enough. I will find a solution to this somehow. I just wish I knew what was wrong with me." Serenity stood up and grabbed his hand then tugged it lightly._**

**_" C'mon. I'm taking you to the hospital right now." Ryou shook his head stubbornly._**

**_" Please no, Serenity. I haven't the time and I really should be getting home and-" A glare from Serenity instantly silenced any other excuses he might have been able to come up with. She kept the glare trained on him for awhile, then sighed in a resigned manner and_ _sat down next to him._**_ ' Why does she care so about him? We all have our problems-he should just learn to deal with his own_ _and stop trying to gain her sympathy_**. **_Though I should give the bastard some credit: it's_ _working**.**'_** _Yami clenched his fists in attempt to restrain himself. Yu-Gi noticed his brother's hard glare and the knuckles of his fists steadily turning white and gently touched his shoulder._**

_**"** **Brother? Hey, what's wrong?" Yami took a deep breath and unbound his fingers.**_

_**"** **I don't fucking know!" He furiously whispered back. Yu-Gi frowned at his use of language but he ignored it. **' Why do I feel this way? Why did I feel the need to restrain myself so?'_** _It made absolutely no_ _sense to him. He squared his shoulders and continued to watch as Serenity and Ryou sat in silence together for a time until Serenity seemed to give up._**

_**"** **Well, if you really feel like being stubborn then fine. But I am not letting you leave this house until we finish at least half of your homework together. And if you feel ill again or ' go away' then you have to tell me. Can I at least help you with that much?" Ryou stared at Serenity in surprise, then nodded gratefully.**_

**_" Yes, of course. And…thank you." And with that Ryou leaned forward and briefly pressed his lips to her cheek then quickly pulled away. Serenity gasped softly at his actions and stared at him utterly bemused while he shyly turned away to slip his backpack off his shoulders then pull out various folders and books from within it's confines. Still, she grabbed one of the many folders and held it up to examine her work and most likely to hide the blush on her face. What anger Yami held within himself grew immensely and the room_ _grew uneasily cold_.** _' So she decides that my brother and I should wait while she helps out someone else?! She promised us first! We who had to literally fight for our lives everyday until we died and now have to linger on in this prison of a house! Yet she decides to ignore that as if it were just a trivial matter to help an ill-healthed, over emotional teenager?! NO!' _

**_Sensing the peace was about to be broken, Yu-Gi wisely stepped away from his brother. Recognizing the signs that Yami was near (The cold and the foreboding feelings) Serenity groaned inwardly to herself and outwardly put a hand to her forehead. Yami swiftly walked over to the living duo and snatched up Ryou's science book and threw it angrily at the wall behind Serenity. Then, he picked up two of the folders on the ground and threw them at Ryou. He ducked just in time though the papers fluttered haphazardly around the room. Then he began hitting the walls and picking up the remaining books and folders Ryou had and began throwing them around the room. ( Chiefly aiming at Ryou whenever he felt like it-meaning every three seconds.)_**

_**"** **Serenity! What's going on?!" Ryou had to shout to be heard the crashes and poundings were so loud. Serenity gave an exasperated yell and grabbed Ryou by the hand.**_

_**"** **C'mon! We gotta get out of here!" Yami's eyes glowed dangerously as he gazed at their linked hands and he violently pushed Ryou away from her. He cried out in shock and fell against Serenity's dresser, his head hitting a particularly sharp corner.**_

_**"** **Yami stop it!" She yelled angrily. Yami roughly picked Ryou up by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against a wall showing her that he was beyond listening.**_ _' The bitch has betrayed me! Me and my brother by associating with this-this boy who dares to_ _speak to_ _her! Who dares to touch her and manipulate her with pity and kindness! IT'S ALL A LIE!_' **_But wait…betrayal to his brother? No. That didn't sound right. Not quite._**

_**Not that it mattered now. Even if he was using his little brother as an excuse it didn't matter. His anger had been freed and now he was channeling it and unleashing it the only way he knew how. " Brother, please stop!" Yu-Gi cried out, his body tembling and his eyes wide with fear...Yami did not stop. He grabbed Ryou by the shoulders and threw him against the same wall again then harshly backhanded the boy across the face then punched him harshly in the jaw. Then using his millennium puzzle he channeled enough energy to amplify his strength so that he could give Ryou a punishing blow to the stomach and then he finished the job by hitting Ryou again in the face. His rage was near uncontrollable-it was taking him everything he had to not just kill him then and there. **' Wait**. **Why do I feel the need to kill?'_

**_And Ryou? After beating the boy harshly he paused, only for a moment to witness the effect he had beaten in to him. Ryou's head was_ _down and he wasn't moving. Perhaps he'd gone too far. _**_' No**.** This is enough**.** It's probably safe to say the whelp has learned his_ _place_**.**' **_" YAMI! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He glared at her coldly then slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off her. She ran past him and knelt down to Ryou and gently shook his shoulder._**

_**" Ryou? Ryou. Please, say something." Nothing. He didn't move and it seemed he was not able to hear her pleas. Serenity tenderly touched his face where some deep bruises were already beginning to form and his bottom lip was badly split and blood slowly dribbled down his chin. She stood up and angrily turned to Yami, her eyes shining with tears.**_

_**" Why?! Why did you hurt him, Yami?!" He just stared back at her holding his own angry glare. " Answer me, damn it!" He knew he probably should but he wasn't going to. Mainly because usually he answers to no one. But the other reason was because he himself didn't **know** the full reason. Yes, he had briefly contemplated it while he reaped his wrath upon the boy but…he had no answer. For her or for himself. Serenity laughed bitterly at his silence and harshly wiped away a tear that had managed to escape her eyes.**_

_**"** **It's not fair! I can't even slap you! How-WHY THE HELL SOULD YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS?!" And there it was again, the alien pain which had ravaged his body before was now working it's way through him again. He couldn't stay here. With an almost unnatural calm he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He was about to proceed to the attic when he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his little brother. Yu-Gi was sitting on the floor against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest while his arms bound his legs together. He was crying softly , his body shaking with his sobs.**_

**_Guilt instantly consumed him and he knelt down to his little brother and gently touched his hand. He had never meant for him to see that. Yu-Gi flinched at his touch and Yami's heart clenched. " Yu-Gi?" The young one sniffled and raised his head revealing the hurt and fear._**

_**" W-W-Why did you h-hurt him? What has he d-d-done?" Yami though deeply about his feelings and about his reaction to the closeness Serenity and Ryou seemed to have. Then it hit him like a tidal wave born from a storm. With frightening clarity he finally understood that alien feeling and what had compelled him to react so violently. In life he had never felt this emotion and even in death it had eluded him but moments before Ryou had become the key to unlocking this venomous new emotion that had clouded his mind and controlled his body. For the first time in his existence he had felt a pain that only those with passion and want could feel be it fueled by the light of the innocent or the darkness of evil. And he knew with all the charges against him he could be considered a being of sin. So the more he though about it the more he realized this dark feeling within him wasn't something completely foreign because it was born from Ryou's innocence, Serenity's choices and his own dark heart.**_

_**It was jealousy. And even now that he understood what he had felt, he couldn't fathom the real ' why' of it and it perplexed him to no end.** ' Why am I jealous of Ryou?'** " Yami?" Yu-Gi called softly. Yami sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around his little brother's shoulders.**_

_**"** **I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you." Yu-Gi nodded and clung to Yami by wrapping his arms around his neck.**_

_**"** **But why did you get so mad? What did that Ryou boy do?" Yami pulled away from Yu-Gi and gently wiped away a tear.**_

_**"** **I can't answer that now. It's too complicated for words, Yu-Gi. When I have the answer then I'll give it to you. But for now…please understand that I need to be alone for now. Are you feeling well enough for me to leave your side?" Yami had already caused enough damage for the day-he knew that. The last thing he wanted right now was to hurt Yu-Gi.**_

_**"** **Yeah. I-I think so." He released his hold on Yami and both boys stood up.**_

_**"** _**_Go and help Serenity…if she'll let you. I'll see you tonight." Then Yami vanished to the attic leaving Yu-Gi alone and worried. He knew he was being selfish but he hoped that Yu-Gi could truly understand and forgive him._ **' _Serenity however may not_**.**'

* * *

**_Okay...I know it looks bad but I did say there would be drama. Did I not say? Anyways it's true there are two other ways this chapter could've gone but in the first version it revealed too much of the story too soon and in the second version it was from Serenity's point of view and I though for Yami's emotional outburst he should be the one to host this chapter cause then it would make a little more sense. Now don't think for one second this is over. In the next chapter, Ryou wakes up with a vengance and Yami just might be able to turn things around for him and Serenity. I said might! Please R&R._**


	16. Act XVI: Two In One

_**Hiya! Okay so here's the next chapter-which was actually kinda easy to write! Now i'll be taking some time off from this story to work on my other one so if I don't update within the next two weeks or so...sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all. Okay, now enjoy chapter 16!**_

* * *

_**Act XVI: Two In One**_

" _**Ryou? Ryou please wake up." Serenity was sitting in her room on the floor cradling Ryou's head in her arms as she tried to rouse the poor boy. She wanted to clean up the mess around them but that would mean moving him, and Yami had given Ryou quite the beating. Would it hurt him more if she tried to move him to the bed?**__ ' Damn it!'__** She was so mad at Yami she couldn't even see straight! **__' Why?! Why the hell did he do this to Ryou?' __**As mad as she was at Yami…she was also scared.**_

' _Sure Yami is a self-righteous, oppressive, arrogant jerk but__**…**__he's never done anything like this before! Just what was it that set him off? That I brought Ryou here without his permission? No, that doesn't seem right-he wouldn't have reacted this violently if that were the case__**.**__'__** So then what was it? Not only had he turned Ryou in to a moving target by throwing textbooks and folders at him, he also beat him up. If he were still alive she would have so drop kicked him Jesus through the goalposts of life!**_

" _**Serenity?" She slowly looked up from Ryou's black and blue tinted face to see Yu-Gi standing timidly at the doorway. " Is he okay?" Serenity glared at him and shook her head.**_

" _**Yu-Gi…does he LOOK okay to you?!" he flinched at the cold tone of her voice, then cautiously approached them. He knelt down beside Ryou and gently placed his hand over Ryou's bruises.**_

" _**The cold should help any swelling to go down." She nodded curtly and gently brushed away some hair that was covering Ryou's face.**_

" _**Yu-Gi, why did Yami do this? And why didn't you stop him!?" She demanded quietly. Yu-Gi shook his head in bemusement. **_

" _**I don't know. I did try to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. I know I should have tried harder but I-I was afraid to get too close to him. He really scared me." He finished softly. Serenity nodded in understanding.**_

" _**He scared me too. Has he ever acted like this before?"**_

" _**I haven't seen him act like that since we got in to a fight at school. A boy named Ushio tried to beat me up for fun and Yami got just as mad as he was with Ryou. Worse even." Yu-Gi visibly shuddered at the memory before continuing. " I was here with him while we watched you and Ryou together and something was really bothering him. He looked angry and he was really tense."**_

" _**Did you say anything?"**_

" _**I asked him why he was so upset. He said he didn't know. Then after Ryou…" Then Yu-Gi's eyes widened in realization and he absentmindedly touched his cheek with his free hand. **_

" _**Yu-Gi? What is it?" He slowly brought his hand down and swallowed nervously as he cleared his throat.**_

" _**Serenity…when Ryou kissed you is when Yami got mad." He stated quietly. She stared at him in confusion, then she slowly began putting together the pieces of the puzzle.**__ ' So he only lost it after Ryou kissed me__**.**__ And Yu-Gi said he was really tense while he was watching us__**…**__he saw us holding hands, didn't he? Of course to anyone that would look like we liked each other-and I mean really liked each other__**.**__ But Ryou and I aren't like that__**.**__ But to Yami__**……**__'_

" _**Are you trying to say Yami was……jealous?!" She just couldn't believe it. It was impossible! There was absolutely nothing between them! He hated her-he thought she was annoying and he **__' Kissed me__**.**__ That's right__**.**__ I had almost forgotten that he actually kissed me-and just last night too! But-it was just for that spell, wasn't it? It didn't actually MEAN anything, did it? Or maybe__**…**__to him, it did__**.**__'_

" _**That's the only thing I can think of." He shifted nervously where he sat though he kept his eyes trained on hers. " He told me about the kiss, you know." He stated quietly. Serenity stiffened but didn't say anything against it. " I think he does like you. He just doesn't know it or how to express it." Serenity opened her mouth to protest but Yu-Gi quickly stole any chance she had of speaking against Yami.**_

" _**No, really! Just hear me out! Look, I know him better than anyone and I sincerely think he likes you and yeah-he was jealous of Ryou. Ryou **__can__** hold your hand and he **__can__** kiss you. He can be there for you and you can feel him when you touch him. Yami can't really do any of those things. I mean we're dead. You're alive."**_

_**Serenity thought over her next words carefully before she spoke. " Yu-Gi, when you put it that way I can see why he would be upset, but jealous? Look, there's nothing going on between me or Yami. And Ryou's just a friend and i'm just trying to help him through a difficult time. So Yami and I kissed-it was nothing. He only did it to get inside my head. Literally. Any other time we're together all we do is fight."**_

" _**True. But you're the only one who's ever looked at us without hating us. **__**You never judge us and you are the first one to ever just accept us as we are. You're the first real friend i've ever had and the closest thing to a friend my brother **__probably __**will ever have." Serenity's eyes softened and she ( Kind of) put her hand over Yu-Gi's. **_

" _**You two have never had friends before?" She asked quietly. Yu-Gi shook his head sadly.**_

" _**No. C'mon, Serenity you know about our mom and what she was like, right? Everyone in town knew who we were and they hated us just **__because __**of who we were. We always had to be everyone's scapegoat and anything that went wrong was instantly blamed on us. Even when it wasn't our fault. I always tried to get people to like us and make friends but Yami never bothered. He said it would be no use because everyone had already decided our place and to be the one to dare change things would only make it worse. But you…you're different from everyone else. You're nice."**_

" _**Yu-Gi…" She just didn't know what to say. She knew things at home for them had to be bad, but to have no friends-no one to help you at all?**_

" _**Yami probably will never admit it, but last night when he kissed you it really meant something to him. He's never been kissed before and he's never given a kiss. That spell he used on you?" **_

" _**Yeah?" She asked cautiously. Yu-Gi smirked playfully and blushed.**_

" _**To use it all he had to do was touch you. Kissing was never part of the deal." He revealed. Like a rapid film projector her emotions flashed inside her: Anger, surprise, embarrassment, shock, confusion and…happiness? A soft groan brought her out of her thoughts as Ryou began to stir. **_

" _**Hey, I think he's waking up." Ryou turned his head to the side, but his eyes remained closed. " We'll talk about this later. Yu-Gi? Could you gather up his books and papers for me please? I don't think he really wants them on the floor." **_

" _**Yeah sure!" Yu-Gi removed his hand from Ryou's face and then stepped to the center of the room. His eyes narrowing in concentration he pointed i**__**ndividually to Ryou's textbooks then to his backpack. " Go." the response? Ryou's books levitated off the floor and one by one floated to the backpack and then situated themselves inside! Then he spread his hands apart, then closed them together. And as he did so the papers scattered about the room picked themselves up and floated in to their respective folders.**_

" _**Show off." Serenity muttered. Yu-Gi smiled and then walked over to the folders, which had stacked themselves neatly on the floor and manually picked them up and put them away in to Ryou's backpack. And as he did so, Ryou's eyes slowly opened and he stared blankly at Serenity. " Ryou? Are you okay?" Nothing. He just kept staring at her.**_

" _**Careful Serenity." Yu-Gi warned quietly. She looked up at his cautious eyes and frowned in confusion.**_

" _**What's up, Yu-Gi?" He slowly shook his head while keeping his eyes on the mortal boy.**_

" _**I'm not sure. I just feel like something's wrong." She was about to ask Yu-Gi about the specifics of his feelings when Ryou's hand struck out like a snake and swiftly locked itself on to her wrist. Serenity looked back down worriedly at her friend only to receive a big shock: All of Ryou's cuts and bruises had disappeared from his face…and he was still staring at her with that blank look. She quickly turned back to Yu-Gi and apparently by his wide eyes and parted lips, he was just as surprised as she was. " Yu-Gi, did you just…?"**_

" _**N-No. I didn't do anything to him." He breathed. She turned back to her friend and tried talking to him again.**_

" _**Hey. Can you sit up?" He still wasn't talking. She studied his face closer for any sign of…well anything. Yu-Gi was right: Something **__was__** wrong with him. Ryou's face had changed somehow. His face seemed more angular, his eyes were sharper…and not the warm chocolate color she was used to. Now his eyes were black as the deepest darkest depths. The changes were subtle but noticeable at the same time.**_

_**Ryou's eyes narrowed at her and he slowly sat up while never looking away. " Ryou-about what just happened…I am so sorry. You see, um…someone else lives here with me and my brother and, well-I had no idea he would hurt you like that. I honestly don't know what got in to him! I completely understand if you're mad at me but please, let me make it up to you…let me help." **_

_**She knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it. Ryou smiled and touched her cheek tenderly with is hand. **__' His skin feels so warm__**.**__ His smile-it's not the same! It's not his warm, kind smile anymore! It's__**……**__dark__**.**__' __**" My dear Serenity. I am not mad at you." His voice had changed as well. It sounded just like it did that day when he threatened that kid in the hallway at school! It was rough and held a sinister edge to it, and even though his tone suggested at a loving coo it only sounded cruel and mocking. **__' What's going on?!'__** His hand glided down her cheek and rested at her neck. **_

" _**R-Ryou?" She touched the hand that was on her neck. " You're skin is too warm. And w-what's wrong with your v-v-voice?" Not that she could say much for her own voice at the moment considering how shaky it was. His smile grew wider and he chuckled softly.**_

" _**Don't be afraid, love. We're alright. We could never be mad at you." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead.**_

" _**W-We?" He pulled his lips away from her and stared back in to her eyes.**_

" _**Haven't you realized it yet?" He asked playfully. He released his hold on her wrist to wrap his arm around her waist, and then he bent his head down and kissed her throat. " I am not your Ryou now." He murmured against her skin. She placed her hands on his chest but didn't apply any force to them. She didn't know if she should push him away or not.**__ ' I don't want to hurt him but, if he's not Ryou__**…**__'_

" _**If you're not Ryou, then who a-are you?" At first he didn't answer. He trailed soft, almost loving kisses down to her collarbone then changed course and kissed her on the neck and continued until he had reached her jaw. Serenity had no idea how to feel about this. His kisses and his touch felt good but, it also felt wrong. He wasn't Ryou so should she really just allow this stranger to do this to her? What would happen if she dared to push him away? He pulled away and looked deeply in to her eyes.**_

" _**I…am Bakura." She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and breathed deeply.**_

" _**If you're Bakura, then where's Ryou?" The newly named Bakura frowned and his eyes sharpened.**_

" _**Why do I feel that you are not glad to meet me?" He asked, his voice dripping with malice.**_

" _**N-No. It's not that. It's just that R-Ryou was so hurt and i'm worried about him. He must have been so scared." He measured the sincerity of her words, then smiled darkly.**_

" _**Of course you are. But don't worry. As you can see I have healed all of his wounds and now he's just sleeping. Me? I suppose you could say I am the other half of him. The half who protects him and helps him when he needs me. If someone hurts him, then I make them pay. If he's upset, then I let him sleep so he can rest his weary mind. And if he wants something," He smirked and pulled her closer to him.**_

_**She gasped softly and reflexively tried to push him away but his hold on her was strong. " Then I give it to him." He whispered, his eyes holding a glint to them that she didn't like. Serenity looked behind her to Yu-Gi but he was gone. Bakura laughed and shook his head. " You're little spirit friend left just a short while ago." He informed her, taking her hand in to his.**_

" _**Wait! You can see him?" He smirked and chuckled again.**_

" _**Of course I can." His smile was then replaced with a hateful glare. " I can also feel his presence. Him…and the one who hurt us." He growled. Bakura's hand moved from holding her own to gripping her wrist. " Now be a good little girl and tell me where he is." **_

" _**I don't know." The words were out of her mouth before she had realized what she was saying. Of course she knew! He always spends his time in the attic! After all he's done why would she protect him now?**__ ' If Bakura finds Yami and hurts him then Yu-Gi will want to protect him, then he'll get hurt too__**.**__'__** Yeah, that was one reason. But maybe the other was because despite all their fights and differences…in the end she cared about him. Maybe.**_

_**Bakura's eyes darkened and his grip on her became tighter. " I would hate to think that you are lying to me." He whispered. " It could be very bad for you." Then his grip became even stronger-almost painful. She could strongly feel the pulse on her wrist beating hard against Bakura's hand as he dug his nails in to her skin.**_

" _**Bakura stop. You're hurting me." Then she gasped in pain as he dug his nails deeper in to her wrist until she could actually feel the warm trickle of her blood going down her arm. **_

" _**Just tell me the truth and i'll not harm you." He said casually. She tried to pull away from him again but he just hurt her more.**_

" _**I don't know where he is! He could be anywhere!" Bakura let go of her waist and then stood up, harshly yanking Serenity to her feet.**_

" _**Then we'll just have to find him before I cause more damage to you." He stated hollowly. **_

" _**I thought you said you could never be mad at me." She snapped. Serenity didn't know whether to be impressed with herself or to think she was just asking for punishment. Bakura pulled her wrist up to his lips and slowly licked away the blood that had dribbled partly down her arm. She shuddered at the contact, which sent chills down her spine and she began feeling cold. when he was done he moaned and licked his lips in satisfaction.**_

" _**And i'm not mad at you. What harm I do to you now is being done out of hurt and disappointment. I'm hurt that you seem to not like me, and very disappointed that you didn't know the answer to my question. So…we'll find him together." He yanked open her bedroom door and then practically dragged her out in to the hallway. " Now let's see…where could that spirit be? Here?!" He pulled her to Joey's room and push open the door which banged against the wall.**_

_**Bakura scanned the room over carefully with his eyes and then led her to the closet which he threw open. There was nothing inside. He huffed in annoyance and then harshly pulled her out of the room and then led her down the hall to the bathroom. " Maybe he's here!" Then he kicked open the door as if the object had done him a personal wrong and his eyes scanned over this room as well. Suddenly a fist shot out of nowhere and punched Bakura directly in the spine. He cried out in pain as he stumbled and released the hold he had on Serenity, then spun around to glare at his assailant.**_

" _**I'm here." Yami stepped directly in between Bakura and Serenity. The glowing eye was on his forehead again and his crimson eyes glared sharply as Bakura laughed heartlessly at Yami.**_

" _**So, come to save the lady in distress? How sweet." He sneered. Yami stepped forward and then grabbed Bakura by the collar of his shirt.**_

" _**Let go of him. Release Ryou now!" Bakura threw his head back and laughed.**_

" _**Make me!" He challenged. Yami threw Bakura against the bathroom wall and threw his fist at Bakura's face…which he caught before contact could be made. **_" _**Careful, spirit. I may not be Ryou but this is still his body. Hurt me and you hurt him. Oh wait." He widened his eyes in shock mockingly. " That's right! You don't care about the boy anymore than you do me! Then hurting him again should be no never mind to you."**_

" _**Both of you just stop!" Serenity pleaded. **__' I don't want anyone else getting hurt__**.**__'__** She had no idea how to fix this mess that she had caused, but maybe brining Ryou back could be the first step. Ryou said he would 'go away' sometimes. Serenity had a strong suspicion that those times were because of Bakura. **__' I wonder if Ryou even knows about his " Other half" or if anyone else might__**.**__'__** Yes, talking to him would definitely have to be the first step.**_

" _**Yami! Please don't hurt him!" Yu-Gi was standing beside Serenity and had been the one who called out. Yami continued to stare harshly at Bakura as he inwardly battled with himself. Serenity moved away from Yu-Gi and slowly walked over to Bakura. Maybe if she could get through to him, then Ryou might wake up. Yami's stare turned from hateful to incredulous as she stood in front of Bakura and placed a careful hand on his shoulder.**_

" _**Bakura?" He turned his gaze from the angered spirit to her and smiled devilishly.**_

" _**Yes love?" Yami growled and raised his fist with every intention of arming Bakura.**_

" _**No Yami. Please-let me talk to him." He hesitated in his planned assault carefully thinking the situation over, then slowly lowered his fist earning a cackle from Bakura. Serenity took a deep breath and tried again. " Bakura…I need to talk to Ryou. Can you help me with that?" **_

" _**Why should I? As long as **__they__** are around he isn't safe." He stated calmly. She sighed and gently took one of his hands in hers.**_

" _**If I got them to promise that they won't hurt Ryou, then could he come back?" Bakura frowned as he measured her words, then turned back to the ghosts in front of him.**_

" _**Yes…I suppose so." Then he smiled for her again. " But know I would only agree to such terms for you." Serenity turned back to Yami and Yu-Gi.**_

" _**Do you promise not to hurt Ryou when he comes back?" She asked, the question mainly directed at Yami. Yu-Gi nodded and cautiously stepped forward.**_

" _**Yeah. I promise." He assured the young man standing in front of him. Serenity gave Yu-Gi a small, grateful smile then turned to Yami.**_

" _**Yami?" Said ghost didn't respond. He only stared at her, his face emotionless. " Yami please." Yami hesitated, then slowly let go of Bakura's shirt and stepped back to stand next to Yu-Gi.**_

" …_**Very well. I promise." And with that he vanished on the spot leaving Bakura, Serenity and Yu-Gi the only ones in the bathroom. Bakura laughed softly and then lifted Serenity's hand so that he could brush it lightly with his lips.**_

" _**Until we meet again." He whispered. And without warning he collapsed to the ground.**_

* * *

**_Yeah...now I know Bakura was a little forward...but hey: He's a psychotic guy so when you think about it then it ain't so strange. As for Ryou...ahem. Ryou! You got some 'splanin to do! Oh, and the ' Drop kick him Jesus through the goalposts of life!' thing is something my mom says sometimes. No idea where she got it. As usual please R&R._**


	17. Act XVII: Now I Know

_**I'm Back! Sorry for taking too long a break! I have lots of new ideas for this story so updates should be faster from now on. I said should be. No promises. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Just what I put them through. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Act XVII: Now I Know**_

_**Yami's POV**_

_**After his talk with Yu-Gi, Yami had retreated to the attic yet again to sit in his favorite chair and think things over. **__' Why am I so jealous of Ryou? Why did the mere thought of his touch to Serenity's own send pain throughout my soul?'__** Before he could help himself his thoughts instantly took him back to the other night…when he had kissed her.**__ ' My first kiss__**…**__'__** Yami touched his own lips with his fingertips as he recalled that night in every detail he had to him. The kiss had stirred something in his very being-he knew that and couldn't deny it, as much as he wanted to, he knew that was just impossible now.**_

' _But what about her? Did she find any meaning in it as well, or was it just a trivial thing?'__** Once again, the image of Ryou being there with her, holding her hand, kissing her cheek…it sent a cold chill around his heart. **__' It must have been, for her to accept that boy so willingly__**.**__' __**He suddenly felt very foolish. How was this supposed to be important again? **__' None of this should matter! I am dead__**.**_

' _She is one of the living and my own tool to use! All she's useful for is finding the spell necessary to release Yu-Gi and myself from our purgatorial prison! Then, i'll never see nor hear of her again__**.**__ Yu-Gi and I will have passed on, to wherever we are supposed to be__**.**__ I don't need these complications nor these thoughts to plague my mind__**. **__Whatever human affairs she carries out afterwards shouldn't matter__**.**__ It doesn't matter__**. " It doesn't matter…" He said aloud, to no one in particular.**_

" _**What doesn't?" Yami raised his head and there in front of him was Yu-Gi, looking as though Mona herself had appeared before him. Yami swiftly stood from his chair and went to his little brother and placed both of his hands on Yu-Gi's shoulders. Yami could feel him shaking.**_

" _**Nothing. Now Yu-Gi, tell me what's wrong." **_

" _**I-It's Serenity." Those few words were enough to bring his sight and hearing to sharper levels. **__' Well, so much for not caring__**.**__'__** " And Ryou." Yami's eyes darkened and his grip on Yu-Gi became somewhat firmer.**_

" _**What happened?" **_

" _**After you left, I helped clean up the room while Serenity tried to wake Ryou up. But while she was doing that I suddenly sensed something…dark. Then when we looked at Ryou, all the cuts and bruises you gave him had disappeared. Then when Serenity apologized to him about…" Yu-Gi shifted his eyes away from his brother's own. " well, you know, he started talking weird. He said some strange things."**_

" _**Strange how?" Yami asked suspiciously. Yu-Gi looked up in to his eyes again and shook his head.**_

" _**He said his name was Bakura and that Ryou was sleeping. Then…he…uh…" This story of Yu-Gi's obviously held something dark at it's end for Yu-Gi to behave so worriedly. Yami breathed deeply to brace himself for whatever would come next.**_

" _**Then what happened?"**_

" _**Ryou…no, Bakura got a little, uh, close to her and-hekissedherandthenhetoldhertotellhimwhereweareandshedidn'tsonowhe'smakingherhelphimlookandifwedon'tstopBakurathenIthinksomethingbad'sgonnahappen!" He'd said all this very fast, purposely running his words together in the faint hope that Yami wouldn't be able to make sense of what he'd told him. Unfortunately, Yami was well versed in the art of his little brother's evasive language, so he'd understood perfectly what had been said to him. Without another moment's hesitation he ran ( Or whatever you do when you're dead) down the stairs and down the hall. The sight before him sent crashing waves of anger through his being. Serenity's arm was grasped viciously in " Bakura's" hand, his nails digging in to her flesh to the point where blood was being drawn and trickled slowly down her arm and dripped on the floor. Her face was pale with fear and she was struggling fruitlessly to get away. **_

_**Bakura meanwhile was facing the door to the bathroom with ill intent. " Maybe he's in here!" Then he violently kicked down the door, the action causing him to yank Serenity's arm harshly. Ignoring this, Bakura's eyes searched out every crevice of the room. Summoning every draw of energy he could from his millennium puzzle, Yami sent a punch to Bakura's spine as hard as he could. Yami felt a great rush of satisfaction as Bakura cried out in pain and stumbled from the impact, his hold on Serenity now non-existent. Bakura whipped around and glared menacingly at Yami.**_

" _**I'm here." Yami's tone had been soft, but the danger behind his voice was eminent. He stepped between Serenity and Bakura, his eyes never leaving the dark one's own. Yu-Gi had been right about this new person in Ryou's place: The darkness Yami sensed in this one was unnaturally strong. Was this presence what he had sensed in Ryou? Bakura laughed cruelly and his eyes flickered briefly between Serenity and Yami.**_

" _**So, come to save the lady in distress? How sweet." He sneered. Wasting no time Yami roughly grabbed Bakura by the shirt. **_

" _**Let go of him. Release Ryou now!" He commanded. Bakura didn't seem all that intimidated by his demand: He just threw his head back and laughed like the wildest of hyenas.**_

" _**Make me!" Now Yami's misty patience was at it's end. He didn't like being challenged. With all the force he had Yami threw Bakura's body against the bathroom's hard tile wall. Craving to see the thing bleed, Yami pulled back his fist, then thrust it forward with all he had…only for it to be caught by Bakura's own hand just before impact. " Careful, spirit." Bakura smirked and his grip on Yami tightened. But how could this be?! **_

_**Yami was a spirit! A being of ephemeral energy! How was it that " Bakura" could impact him so?! " I may not be Ryou but this is still his body. Hurt me and you hurt him." He stated smugly. Then his face formed in to mock distress. " Oh, wait. That's right! You don't care about the boy anymore than you do me!" He smiled wickedly and in cool tones he added: " Then hurting him again should be no never mind to you." Though he never let it show, thorns of guilt prodded his mind and being. Yami's glare never left his face.**_

" _**Both of you just stop!" Serenity never ceased to amaze him, be it either good or bad. This thing-whatever it was to Ryou had touched her and hurt her, yet she was still asking him to show mercy!? How…? Why would she do such a thing? **__' It must be because of Ryou__**.**__ While Bakura is here it seems Ryou is locked deep within himself__**.**__ The thing was right: I am hurting Ryou-but all things considering, is it so wrong?_

' _Yes__**.'**__**If he wanted to shed any light of hope on earning Serenity's forgiveness-for whatever reason-then he had to think of Ryou. " Yami! Please don't hurt him!" Yu-Gi. He sounded afraid now. Yami could hear the pleading in his voice. **__' To not hurt him again__**.**__'__** The almost haunting image of Yu-Gi's face in the aftermath of his abuse to Ryou pained him more than anything else. Still, he let none of this show. He refused to show weakness to anyone-especially " It."**_

_**But what could he do? He couldn't just let this thing go unpunished. And letting it escape was an impossibility in itself. Yet he knew as long as Serenity and Yu-Gi were watching, his actions of reprimand were very limited. Then he caught a sign of movement from his proverbial vision and his gaze mood changed instantly from loathful to incredulous as Serenity stepped to his side and placed a delicate hand on Bakura's shoulder.**_

" _**Bakura?" Her voice was soft now, the tone suggesting she was speaking to a friend. " It" turned his eyes from Yami's own to fix on Serenity's instead. Smiling devilishly " it" relaxed " it's" stance as " it" spoke to her.**_

" _**Yes, love?" **__' How dare he?! Where does he get the gall to even look at her after what he's done?! What makes him think he can face her now?!'__** Yami growled threateningly and raised his fist with every intention of teaching this thing where it's place truly was.**_

" _**No Yami. Please-let me talk to him." He wanted so much to just ignore her request and beat the hell out of it. But…Ryou…he couldn't ignore the situation. So, slowly, he lowered his fist. " The Thing" cackled at him and it's eyes practically glowed with mirth. Serenity drew in a breath to steel herself, then she spoke to it again. " Bakura…I need to talk to Ryou. Can you help me with that?" It smirked at her request.**_

" _**Why should I? As long as **__They __**are around he isn't safe." It insisted calmly. She sighed in small exasperation, then tenderly took one of it's hands in her own.**_

" _**If I got them to promise that they won't hurt Ryou, then could he come back?" It frowned as it considered her words, then it looked from Yami to Yu-Gi carefully.**_

" _**Yes…I suppose so." Then It smiled cheekily at her again. " But know I would only agree to such terms for you." It purred. Fighting against his impulse to make the thing bleed, Yami focused his concentration on Serenity as she addressed both him and Yu-Gi.**_

" _**Do you promise not to hurt Ryou when he comes back?" Of course, Yami didn't miss the fact that sadly, the question was mainly for himself. But then, was it really so sad?**_

" _**Yeah. I promise." Yu-Gi said softly, not wanting to threaten the thing before them in any way. **__' Of course Yu-Gi would agree__**.**__ Ever the gentle one__**.**__ the caring one__**…**__' __**Serenity smiled at his little brother gratefully before addressing himself once more.**_

" _**Yami?" He didn't know quite what to say. He stared at her with a blank mask, no emotion betraying through his face. He was angry to say the least, that Serenity continued to indulge this being. But in the end, no matter what this thing was, he was of the living. And he did recall himself thinking that her human affairs were her own to deal with. **__' It doesn't matter__**.**__'__** That thought ran again through his mind like a mantra. And he knew that from here on out, unless she allowed it, he would have no more say or rights to this situation.**_

"…_**very well. I promise." With nothing more to say, he let his hold on the millennium puzzle's energy slip away and he himself disappeared from living eyes. Without a word to Yu-Gi or any more acknowledgement to Serenity, Yami once again locked himself away to the attic. But rather than sit down, he found himself angrily pacing the floor. He just couldn't understand where all this jealousy, concern and the need to protect her had come from. When Yu-Gi had told him about the trouble she'd gotten herself in**__ ' Probably for being too curious__**.**__'__** and then beheld for himself the harm " It" had inflicted upon her**__,' Can it really be considered human?'__** an unexplainable impulse to protect her possessed his mind and being.**_

_**He'd never questioned it when he'd hit Bakura then slammed him against the wall. He'd never thought twice about the importance of keeping her away from him. But now that it was all said and done…what? Why had he done it? It was tied somehow to that jealous feeling he had come to know when he was around Ryou, he knew. It couldn't have been for Yu-Gi's sake: He hadn't even thought about Yu-Gi until he had made himself known to Yami. So he knew there was no use in ignoring his pull towards Serenity anymore. He couldn't rightly say it was for Yu-Gi.**_

_**So the only real explanation there was left was…he'd done it for himself. And for her. He had enjoyed the thought of hurting that thing, just like he used to when he was alive. Anyone who had the gall to hurt Yu-Gi would face his wrath, and he would enjoy every moment of it. He loved his little brother more than anything and those who hurt him…**__' Love__**…**__'__** Yami stopped pacing at once and his spirit went absolutely still as Yu-Gi's words replayed themselves in his mind. **__" Maybe you do love her, and just don't know it yet__**.**__' __**The notion had seemed impossible to him at that time, but now it rang clear and horribly true to him. **_

_**Jealousy this strong could only be born from a felling just as intense that would challenge him in every way, haunt him and finally consume him. Like a curse. This confliction would tear at his mind and what was left of his spirit, and this realization scared him. He was caught up in the same curse his father before him had suffered. His father had gained himself, Yu-Gi and the briefest of the curse's illusionary joys. He had lost his life. Now, Yami would endure the same torment as his father, but what would he gain? And worse…what could he lose? **__' Yu-Gi?'__** Anger and hatred lashed at his mind and what heart he possessed, all of it for her.**_

_**Serenity was the cause of this. She was the one who made him feel these things and she may ultimately decide his fate. He hated her. Yet with this came something more terrifying. The curse…and it had a name. Love. He knew now, with no doubt left, that as much as he wanted to hate her…he loved her. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.**_

* * *

Okay, then! So, I decided to backtrack a little in this chapter so you would know just what the heck took him so long to help Serenity in the last chapter and what he was thinking while uh, " discussing" things over to Bakura . Now that he knows he loves her...what'll he do? Please R&R and bless your happy happiness!


	18. Act XVIII: Let me Help You

_**Hello! Sorry i've taken so long to update, but it's been kinda busy over here and I didn't have much time to write. But I do now! And I'm not updating with one, but two chapters! woot! So here's part one for today and I hope you like it! Disclaimer: i do not own Yu-Gi Oh. Damn...

* * *

**_

_**Act XVIII: " Let Me Help You"**_

" _**Ryou? Can you hear me?" In response to Serenity's pleading voice, the boy on the bathroom floor slowly opened his eyes and blinked twice to clear his vision. Hovering above him was Serenity herself, and although he couldn't see him, Yu-Gi was beside her ready to help.**_

" _**Un…Serenity?" She breathed a sigh of relief and helped him to sit up on the floor. " What…" He blinked again and shook his head to rid it of the haze surrounding him. " What happened? Last I remember we were just about to do our homework…then…I don't know what." Serenity shifted uneasily where she sat beside him and swallowed the lump that had invaded he throat.**_

" _**You got hurt by Yami." Not very long after the spirit himself had left Serenity had decided that for his own future safety she would tell him about Yami. **__' That, and he has a right to know__**.**__'__** Ryou's brows met together in confusion at the mention of someone else.**_

" _**Yami? Who is that?"**_

" _**Um…see, you know how people in this town think this house is haunted?" He nodded slowly, a knowing look already in his eyes. " Yami is one of the spirits who lives here." Ryou shuddered where he sat, gazing at her with fear.**_

" _**A-And is h-h-he here now?" A fresh pang of guilt jabbed her roughly in her heart as she took in Ryou's shaking form and listened to the fear in his voice. Without thinking about it Serenity wrapped her arms around Ryou in a tight embrace, which he returned by wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair.**_

" _**No, no. He's gone now. Ryou I am so sorry. I had absolutely no idea he would hurt you like her did." Ryou nodded in silent acknowledgement, too shaken to reply. After a moment they let each other go and he bowed his head unable to meet her eyes. " Ryou I have to tell you something. Remember when you said you go away sometimes?" She began. Ryou nervously gave her another nod. " Well, I found out where you go." He jerked his head up and stared in to her eyes cautiously.**_

" _**Where?" He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.**_

" _**You…you go to sleep. And someone named Bakura takes control of you." Serenity knew it was a poor explanation but…what else could she say about it? Ryou's eyes widened fearfully and he shook his head hard.**_

" _**No…NO!" Serenity and Yu-Gi both jumped at his sudden outburst and watched with concerned eyes as Ryou continued to shake his head vigorously, his fingers now clutching his hair.**_

" _**Ryou? Ryou! What is it?!" She grabbed on to his shoulders and shook him. Not very hard-she didn't want to hurt him, but hard enough to get his attention. He gasped as he was jostled and looked back to her face. It was then that he realized just how close they were together and he jerked his body harshly away from her. Serenity cried out in pain as his action pulled at her wrist, blood trickling down her skin slowly. He followed her gaze and covered his mouth with a trembling hand.**_

**_" How did you get that?" He whispered. She flexed her fingers and looked back in to his eyes guiltily._**

**_" It was Bakura. He...hurt me. He wanted to find the spirit who hurt you, and when I wouldn't tell Bakura where he was..." Ryou gazed at her wounded wrist guiltily and shook his head slowly._**

" _**He's back." Serenity looked over to where Yu-Gi was standing. He wore the same confusion and worry as she did.**_

" _**Then you know about Bakura? You know him?" **_

" **_Of course I do. How could I not, since he's a part of me? No-this is too dangerous. I have to go." Ryou's eyes flickered back and fourt between her eyes and her bloodied wrist._**

" _**Ryou-"**_

" _**No! I have to go before he comes back! I can't let him hurt anyone else!" **_

" _**But-"**_

" _**No! Please-leave me alone!!" He stood shakily on his feet and all but stumbled out of the bathroom. Serenity hastily got up and followed him as he raced down the stairs, holding on to the banister to keep what balance he had left. She rushed past him and made it to the front door just before he did and placed herself in front of it.**_

" _**I'm not letting you go out there by yourself! Ryou you said yourself your parents can't help you. Do any of our friends happen to know about any of this!?" She demanded.**_

" _**No. I didn't…want them to." She glared at him disbelievingly. **__' How could he hide this? Doesn't he trust us?'_

" _**Don't you trust us?" She had tried to hide the hurt in her voice but failed miserably. Ryou winced slightly at the sound of her voice.**_

" _**It's not that. I trust all of you. It's just…I don't trust myself. Especially now. Bakura" He visibly shuddered at his " other half's" name. " only cares about himself. Nothing matters to him except what he wants and he'll stoop to the lowest level if he has to. Now that he's apparently gotten stronger then, I can't risk anyone's safety. I'm sorry but there's just too much to explain and I can't risk him coming back. This is my own fault so, I'll make things right." Serenity shook her head in disbelief at his words as anger slowly seeped in to her.**_

" _**Would you just stop it already! If you're trying to talk reason in to me then you're failing miserably! You sound like you're putting yourself down and pitying yourself more than anything and you can't do that! Pity is like guilt or hate: If you hold on to it then it will eat you up from the inside out!"**_

" _**What would you know?!" He shouted, his voice thick with misery and fear. " You have no idea what he can do! What he **__has__** done! Maybe you're right-maybe I do pity myself! But I'm afraid of him Serenity and the PITY is I can't do anything to stop him!" He let out a dry sob and staggered backwards to the stairs and let himself fall on the bottom step, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head in his arms.**_

_**She stood where she was as the seemingly broken boy cried, huddled in to himself.**__ ' Why? What has Bakura done to break you like this?'__** She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what he would do or say if she got too close. Even though she hadn't know him for very long, Ryou always seemed to be a kind and gentle person. **__' But maybe this time, he's being too gentle__**.**__ I know he'd rather hurt himself than anyone__**.**__ Maybe__**…**__that's the problem__**.**__ If he wanted to fight Bakura then he'd have to hurt him__**.'**_

" _**It's more than that, isn't it?" Her voice had lost what anger it held and her voice was calm again. " You don't want to hurt him." It wasn't a question. Ryou lifted his head, revealing the tear-streaks lining his face.**_

" _**What do you mean?"**_

" _**You don't want to hurt him. No matter how horrible he might be, you still don't want anyone to get hurt. Even him." Ryou studied her face carefully.**_

" _**Serenity? Do you happen to have the ability to read minds?" She smiled and laughed quietly at his questioning.**_

" _**No. I guess…I'm just good at reading people. Well, you anyways." He offered her a small smile and the two of them laughed quietly together. **__' Maybe we're laughing now because there's nothing really to laugh at, so why are we laughing?' __**They continued to laugh together for a little while before it died down to an uncertain silence. What was left to say? Would anything else be said? Or done? **_

_**Serenity wanted to help him to do something-anything. To be strong, to face Bakura, maybe even to start trusting himself. She knew she was probably digging herself in to a hole here, but she couldn't help it. It had always been her nature, or impulse ( Basic same, right?) to help people. The Mutou brothers who were trapped in their own home, Ryou's fears and Bakura's presence she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was just too much. **__' Can I really help them?' __**She mentally snorted as the image of Yami flashed through her mind, beating up Ryou as he had vainly tried to defend himself against something he couldn't see. **__' Not that __**he**__ deserves it__**.**__ But Yu-Gi wouldn't forgive me otherwise__**.**__'__** But then what was there?**_

_**Just then a sudden inspiration slammed in to her mind like a tidal wave.**__ ' Mona's spell books! There has to be something in one of them that can help Ryou!'__** But as soon as the idea came to her she thought of Yami. **__' Knowing him, he'd probably get mad__**.**__'__** She inwardly steeled herself and clenched her hands in to fists at her sides.**__ ' Fine__**.**__ I'll do this myself-whether he likes it or not! He's not the only one who needs help!'_

" _**Ryou. I think I have an idea-a way to help you, but you need to tell me everything you know about Bakura first. You can tell me all the reasons why I shouldn't help you if you want to, but I'm not letting you fight this alone!" He could only stare at her with shock as he stood numbly in front of her.**_

" _**Serenity…"**_

" _**I'm not giving up so don't tell me to leave you alone. I'm…" She lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that had begun to escape her eyes. " I'm scared for you." Both Ryou and Yu-Gi gazed at her as if they had never seen something like her before. She took in both of their expressions and gave the boys a weak laugh. " What? Is it so hard t believe I care?" Yu-Gi gave her a smile from his place behind Ryou as she walked up to the boy, reached her uninjured hand down to gently grasp his.**_

" _**Please. Let me help you." Ryou smiled softly at her and slowly nodded his head.**_

" _**Alright." She pulled on his hand and helped him to stand. " So, what do you want to know?" She shook her head and put a finger to her lips.**_

" _**No, not yet. We need my brother Joey here first." Ryou tilted his head to the side in confusion while his eyes turned slightly cautious.**_

" _**Why?"**_

" _**Because he needs to be here in case Yami" Ryou flinched slightly at the ghost's name. " decides to come back and cause trouble." **' He only promised he wouldn't hurt Ryou-that means he still might do something to upset him**.**' **" Besides, my brother is the strongest person I know so, if you need someone to teach you to stand up for yourself then he can do it. I know he can." He nodded and smiled for her again.**_

" _**Thank you."**_

* * *

**_That's it for this chapter! Next chapter: Yami and Serenity have some things they really should discuss. Or argue about. Please R&R!_**


	19. Act XIX: To Feel Wha's Real

**_Hi! Okay so here's part two! Hope you like it! Disclaimer: Oh, you know the drill._**

* * *

**_Act XIX: To Feel What's Real_**

**_It was nearing a quarter past ten and Joey still hadn't come home yet. After her talk with Ryou the two of them had walked back up the stairs and Ryou had kindly helped her to clean and bandage her wrist, rambling apologies the entire time. After about fifteen minutes of reassurances she convinced him that it was alright, and that she was a person-not a glass doll._ **'_ At some point Joey's gonna wonder how I_ _keep getting bandages_**.**_ I can only hide them for so long_**…**'** _She looked grimly at her school jacket which was stained with blood from the cuff to half-way up the sleeve. The same held true for her white blouse. True the school had sent her spare uniforms but still… Nonetheless she and Ryou had finished cleaning her wounds, she shrugged helplessly at her clothes and buried the pink blazer in her laundry basket then they had tackled their homework. _**

**_It wasn't so much that they did it so they wouldn't get in to trouble for not doing it. It was mostly something to distract them from the stress and nerves that had settled in to their minds. Ryou's make-up work folders and Serenity's homework combined had kept them busy and their minds off things for nearly four and a half hours. Afterward Ryou had insisted that he should go home, but Serenity had adamantly refused and instead brought down pillows and blankets for him to use on the couch. Joey had called the house around seven to let Serenity know that he would be putting in some extra hours at work, so she had no reason to worry when he came home late. Both teens had been physically and emotionally exhausted by all that had happened that day so Ryou retired to the couch around nine._ **" _You're_**…**_you're sure that ghost Y-Yami won't be back, right?" Serenity sighed heavily and shrugged_**.**

" _I guess so_**.** _He at least promised that he wouldn't hurt you anymore_**.**_ And with Yu-Gi watching after him, then I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about_**.**" _Ryou had nodded in silent acknowledgement and lay his head down to rest_**…**_for three seconds before bolting up_**.**

_" Who's Yu-Gi?" He asked hastily_**.**

_" He's Yami's little brother_**.**" _Ryou moaned and trembled where he sat_**.**

_" So there's two ghosts here_**.**_ Any MORE you'd like to share with me?" He looked at her hard with a mix of worry and annoyance_**.** _She smiled apologetically and pat his shoulder_**.**

_" Don't worry: It's just the two of them here_**.** _But Yu-Gi is actually very nice and polite_**.** _He's my friend actually_**. **_He definitely won't bother you if you don't want him to so, don't worry_**.**" _He sighed in relief and his body visibly relaxed_**.**

_" Oh thank God_**.**" _He moaned_**.** _He yawned hugely and she giggled at him playfully_**.**

_" Go on and rest_**.** _You're safe tonight I promise_**.**"

_" But what about your br-brother?"_ _He had tried to stifle another yawn without much success_**.**

_" Don't worry about him_**.** _I'll explain things to him_**.**" _Ryou eyed her worriedly_**.**

_" You're sure he won't mind?" She sighed again and lightly pushed him down on to the couch_**.**

_" If I say it's okay for you to be here, then it is_**.**" _She stated stubbornly_**.** _He gave her a grateful, sleepy smile and before long drifted in to_ _unconsciousness_**. _After he had gone to sleep Serenity had set herself on the couch's arm and gazed out the window to the night beyond the glass. She wanted to stay awake at least until her brother got home. She certainly had a lot to think about while she waited, that was for sure. Yu-Gi had left them hours ago so now she was all alone. During the time she spent with Ryou she noticed that he seemed unusually affected by the ghost's presence in the house. He seemed to be more afraid than he should be._**

**_He had trembled at the mention of Yami's name,_ **_' Bet the jerk would just love that_**.**'_** and he'd nearly had a heart attack when he found out about Yu-Gi.** ' But why? Even with me right next to him he was timid**.** I swear if Yami tries to scare him then I'll-I'll do SOMETHING!'_ **_She groaned quietly and massaged her temples with her hands. What could she really do to him? Really? He was dead and that meant she was physically unable to impact him at all. Well, that was what she had been thinking until the kiss they shared together ran through her head._**

_' He'd certainly been solid then_**. **_Yu-Gi said that he never had to kiss me to perform that spell he used on me_**.**_ Does he really like me? I mean-why else would he willingly kiss me? Unless he's like every other boy out there who just wants to-oh wait!'_ **_She instantly felt her face heat up as a blush crept across her cheeks._** _' He's dead so he can't-I mean he-oh I don't know!!'** She shook her head hard and slapped her head.**_

_**She quickly pushed **those** thoughts to the back of her head, knowing they would come back to her again sometime.**_ _' Still, he shouldn't have_ _been able to kiss me like he did, and I shouldn't have been able to feel him**.** So, how did it happen? Did it have something to do with the spell he used on me? Or maybe that glowing eye on his forehead?'** Serenity unconsciously lifted her hand to brush against her fingertips, a small smile working it's way on to her face.** ' Heaven help him if Joey ever finds out_**.**'** _She giggled softly, just thinking about all the verbal torture Joey would rain down on the spirit._**

**_She still had to talk to him about today though. She also decided that she would under no circumstances bring up that kiss unless he happened to mention it. ( Besides-she was still a little embarrassed.)_ **' _He doesn't like me like that_**.**_ Actually he doesn't like me at all! Yu-Gi's_ _wrong_**.** _He wasn't jealous of Ryou! Something else is going on and I wanna know what!'_

**_Gritting her teeth she forced herself to relax and stood up, then walked up the stairs and then down the hall to the attic door. She was just about to open the door when Yu-Gi ran right through the door and in front of her. She gasped and put a firm hand over he mouth to stop whatever scream might start. " Don't go up there Serenity. Yami's not in the best of moods right now." Once she was sure he heart hadn't burst from her chest she gave the boy a glare._**

_" **Yu-Gi! Please don't do that again! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" She had screamed at him in whispers so Ryou wouldn't be disturbed. **_

**_" I'm sorry Serenity but you can't go up there. Yami's…uh, feeling a little tense right now." She rolled her eyes and groaned softly._**

**_" When isn't he? Hey wait, he hasn't hurt you again has he?" _**

**_" No. And for the last time he didn't mean to hurt me that time in your room." She huffed in annoyance but accepted his statement all the same._**

**_" Well good, but I don't have time to deal with his delicate emotional state right now. I really need to talk to him!"_**

**_" About Ryou." He finished, frowning at her accusingly. " You're not planning on telling him off for that, are you?"_**

**_" Yeah actually I am!"_**

**_" But you already tried that this afternoon." He pointed out. She growled and glared at the door behind him._**

**_" So? I'll just do it again and again until I get some kind of explanation for it." Yu-Gi glanced behind him at the wooden door before looking at her again._**

**_" Not now. Please? Just wait until he's in a better mood." She planted her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him._**

**_" And when will he be in a better mood?"_**

**_" January."_ **_' Oh that's it!'** She stared determinedly at the door and without hesitation shot her hand through Yu-Gi's body and turned the knob of the door and yanked it open. He gaped at her in surprise and she violently shuddered as her arm was assaulted by cold-chills and invisible shots of Novocain. " Serenity! Please not now!" He begged.**_

**_" Yes now!" And with that she marched up the stairs, stomping with every step she took, letting him know she was coming. She heard a faint ' Not good.' before she reached the landing of the attic, Yu-Gi appearing at her side. It didn't take long for the duo to find the crimson-eyed spirit. But instead of sitting in the chair by the window, he was actually standing in front of it. The night was completely black, with the streetlights outside barely able to give the room any light. So to Yami's advantage his face-no-his entire form was concealed in to a mass of shadow, his form blocking the window's dim light the only indication of his location. Even though she couldn't see him properly, she still felt the intensity of his stare and the air fill with tense energy. She barely suppressed a shudder as she looked determinedly at where he stood._**

**_" I'm sorry Brother, I couldn't stop her. She just came up." He mumbled lamely. For a while no one moved. The room was so silent you might hear a_ **feather** _drop if it fell._**

**_" Yami I have to talk to you." Out of her proverbial vision she saw Yu-Gi shake his head vehemently and gazing at her imploringly, making swift motions with his hand across his throat. " About Ryou." Yu-Gi instantly slapped a hand over his face and hung his head._**

**_" Oh, no." Yami slowly walked towards her until they were not two feet away from each other. _**

**_" Please Leave us Yu-Gi."_ **'_ Oh crap, he wasn't kidding! Yami really is mad_**.**'** _His voice had been dangerously low and unnaturally calm. " I_ _wish to speak with Serenity alone." Yu-Gi nodded nervously and gave her an ' I tried.' look before disappearing._** _' Well, Yu-Gi can't help me_ _now_**.** _Not like I really let him in the first place_**…**'

" **_What the hell was that today?" She demanded. " What's with you, huh? First you beat up Ryou and then you walk away without any explanation, unconscious and bleeding._ **_Then_** _you show up when Bakura hurt me trying to find_ **_you_**. _Why I covered for you I still will never know. Then You nearly kill him! If Yu-Gi hadn't have been there then I'm very sure you would have. Even with me asking you not to hurt him! Just what-"_**

_" **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Yami grabbed her roughly by the shirt and slammed her against a pile of wooden crates and cardboard boxes. She cried out in pain as a sharp corner of one of the crates harshly caught her back as she hit the pile, effectively knocking it down as she fell. She could already feel a bruise forming there as she sat on the cold, dusty floor. He glared harshly at her with uncaring eyes. Yami Ignored her pain and continued his tirade against her.**_

_" **YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR! YOU PROMISED TO HELP US ESCAPE THIS HELL HOUSE AND PASS ON! INSTEAD YOU WISH TO ONLY HELP THAT BIPOLAR BOY DOWNSTAIRS! AN INTRUDER IN MY HOME MIND YOU, AND YOU STILL BROUGHT HIM HERE WITHOUT MY CONSENT! DID YOU KNOW HE WAS DANGEROUS?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE COULD HAVE DONE?!" He punched an antique clay vase on a nearby table, shattering it, then he threw his hands up and over-turned the same table.**_

**_Serenity quickly scrambled to her feet and glared back at him as he whipped around to face her again._**

_" **I never lied! I still want to help you! But Ryou's my friend too! I can't just let him fight Bakura alone! I can't!"**_

_" **WHY NOT?!"**_

_" **WHY DON'T YOU LIKE HIM YAMI?! WHY DO I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU TWO?!" He balled his hands in to fists and slowly walked towards her.**_

**_" I hate you." That simple sentence made her heart clench painfully and she felt her tears pricking at her eyes._ **_' Why? How can he make me feel this way?' **" You have no idea how much I despise you." She backed away as he slowly continued to advance on her.**_

_" **Why? I haven't done anything to you!" **_

_" **No?!" He snapped. She felt her back collide with a support beam stretching to the roof, thus stopping her in her tracks. She looked at Yami fearfully as he walked up to her. " You took my home, my brother, my freedom, my trust, my sanity…" The pyramid-necklace he wore glowed faintly, the eye appearing on his forehead once again. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders firmly and held her in place. There was no numbing pressures on her or ice running through her skin.** ' It's just like before! I can feel him, but how?!'_

**_The faint light from the window softly illuminated his face from the angle they were standing. She could see his eyes now, staring at her hard with a mix of emotions she couldn't decipher. Her breath caught in her throat as he whispered the last thing she stole from him. " My heart." Then he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her again. And just like the last time she could feel him, but his skin was cold as death. She gasped in surprise, giving him the perfect opportunity to force his tongue in to her mouth and deepen the kiss. She whimpered softly in fear and reflexively placed her hands against his chest and gently tried to push him away. This only made him angrier and his grip on her tightened as he growled in the kiss, sending shivers down her spine._**

**_He was too strong for her to fight, so she gave up the struggle and prayed that he would stop as her tears escaped her eyes. Through her fear and confusion though, she dimly registered that his kiss wasn't as demanding as the rest of him. It was soft…pleading even. He tasted good, the closest she might ever describe his taste was cinnamon and dark chocolate. Before she knew it the kiss had ended, and he pulled away from her and the golden eye vanished from his head as the pyramid stopped glowing. He continued to hold her, but now he felt like he should: Cold, numb to her body, and weightless. He gazed at her in frustration as another tear escaped her eyes. She somehow found the feeling in her body again and she pulled herself away from him, then ran away from him to the one place she knew he couldn't follow._**

**_She shakily ran to the back of the room and wrenched open the door to Mona's spell room and then swiftly closed the door. She could hear Yami calling out her name, she could feel him pounding on the door as she leaned against it. But she was too scared to face him._ **_' I don't understand! I don't want to understand! Why would**…**how could he possibly have feelings for me?! How was he able to kiss me?!'_** _She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her eyes shut as more tears leaked from her eyes._**

_' I didn't want that! He just forced himself on me! How could he just DO that? Arrogant, spoiled Bastard! He just does what he wants and doesn't care who gets hurt! He's just like Bakura!'_** _She pushed herself off the door and walked to a corner of the room and sat down,_ _huddling herself againat the wall. _**

_**She didn't know how to truthfully feel about the kiss. Her head told her to be angry, but her heart beat furiously against her chest and her body yearned for him to hold her again.** ' But I don't want to feel that way! I want to feel something real! He never asked me! Neither of them did-they just did what they wanted with me!'_** _She felt as if she had been emotionally rapped. She didn't know what to think of them. _**

**_One minute Ryou had been sweet and docile, the next he was replaced with a psychopath. The there was Yami. Granted he was never sweet but could be mildly docile. But to kiss her?_ **_' So I'm just property to them? What about me? What about what I want?'_** _She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. _**

**_He hates her. He loves her. Ryou. Bakura. The living and the dead. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Not even her own feelings. She sobbed quietly as all her anger, confusion and hurt broke free from her eyes._**

_' What do I want?'_

* * *

**_Done! Yeah, know. Not such a happy chapter but I promise things get better in the next one! Please R&R!_**


	20. Act XX: An Emotional Mess

**_Hi! So for this chapter I decided to try something a little different. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

_**

**_Act XX: " An Emotional Mess."_**

**_Joey's POV_**

**_He ground his teeth in frustration as he pressed his foot down harder on the mustang's acceleration. He was probably breaking a few laws right now, speeding on the road and having just run a red light. But right now he didn't care. One: He wouldn't get caught anyways because there was no one on the road right now so he wasn't worried about getting caught by a cop. Two: He needed this. The reckless abandon and giddiness that came with you when you purposely do something wrong._ **_' Bei'n on Kaiba's leash for too long does things to a man_**.**' **_He concluded_.** _' Damn him to hell! It's bad enough he calls me a dog and treats me like one at work, but now he's got me thinki'n I'm one too?!'_

_**Today had started out fairly easy. Take some messages, fix a busted computer, fix a busted modem, flip Kaiba the bird…the usual. But then just as he was ready to go home, his " boss" had decided to give him something **way_**_ better to do. He had just closed his office and was looking forward to going home and seeing Serenity when Kaiba had stopped him before he got to the door._ **_" Just a moment, Wheeler**.**" Joey turned around and glared at his employer_**.**_ Neatly combed down brown hair crowned Kaiba's head, accompanied with icy blue eyes and a smirk that made him want to punch the bastard in the face_**. **_Said man glanced up and down at Joey then frowned_**.**

_" Can't you try to dress decently, Mutt?" He asked with distain_**.**_ Joey glanced down at himself, frowning when he found nothing wrong with his clean blue-jeans and white button-down shirt**.** He knew Kaiba was just trying to mess with him, so he felt it was perfectly within his rights to mess back_**.** _Hey: When push comes to shove**…**Joey gave his boss's own outfit a look and smirked back at his black shirt, slacks and white coat which had black buckles attached to the upper arms, and flared out at the end_**.** _The Kaiba Corp logo showing proudly in silver at the collar which stood high**.**_

_" Can't you wear somethi'n dat don't look like it belongs to the Matrix?" His Response? Kaiba produced from his jacket a thick folder and practically stabbed Joey in the gut with it_**. **_Joey grunted from the pain, then yanked the folder from his hands_**.**

_" I'm hosting a gala in two weeks_**.** _It's a private party Celebrating the opening for my theme park ' Kaiba Land'_ **.**_"_

_" Kaiba Land?" Joey chuckled and nodded to his boss**.** " I bet you get high marks for dat golden modesty a yours, don't ya?" Ignoring this his boss continued on with what he wanted_**.**

_" I want you to fax the invitations to the people on this list-which is in the folder-then I want you to check the electric systems for the park with the engineers and file then check these reports that I want on my desk by tomorrow_**.**_" His jaw dropped at the last part and Joey shook his head_**.**

_" By tomorrow?! But dat might take me all night!" Kaiba just arched an eyebrow at this statement_**.**

_" So?"_

_" So I got a sister! What's she supposed to do home alone?!" Don't get him wrong, he knew Serenity could take care of herself_**.** _' Under normal circumstances_**.** _But I don't trust Yami-Spooky there alone with her_**.**' _But it wasn't something he could explain to the stoic man in front of him_**.**

_" How old is she?"_

_" Sixteen_**.**_" Kaiba shrugged casually at the news_**.**

_" Well that sounds old enough to me_**.** _She can handle herself, I'm sure_**.** _You on the other hand have work to do_**.**_"_

_" But-!"_

_" Look," His boss gave Joey another glare, now growing tired of his excuses_**.** _" If you're that worried, then call or something_**.** _Unless it's an emergency get to work!" Then he turned coolly away and strutted off_**.**

_" Ass!" Kaiba stopped long enough to throw Joey one last smirk_**.**

_" At least I have one_**.**_" _

_" What?!" Joey grabbed the first thing he saw ( A small metal wastebasket) and threw it full force at Kaiba, who closed the door just in time for the projectile to bang against the wood_**._ He had wanted nothing more than to punch the jerk dead in the face, but there were the bills to think about and Serenity. So he had done just as his boss had suggested and called her, telling her he would have to put in a few extra hours._ **_' Few extra hours my ass! It's already four in the freaki'n morni'n!'_** _That fact alone hit him hard in the nerves and he pressed his foot down as hard as he could on the gas. The blue mustang speed fasted down the road as the driver uttered a string of profanities. He cursed life, Kaiba, his job, Kaiba, his sore muscles, Kaiba, his exhaustion, Kaiba, Kaiba…_**

**_He was brought back from his ranting when his eyes met the familiar street near home. He eased up on the pedal and skidded to a stop just outside of the house. " Thank God!" He clapped his hands together once, then clambered out of the car and picked up his briefcase._ **_' Never thought I would need one**.** I feel like such a stiff_**.**'** _He practically dragged himself up the walkway and shoved the keys in to the door before swinging it open. As he expected the house was completely dark._**

**_As soon as he closed and locked the door Joey let go of his briefcase and let it drop to the floor with a loud ' thud!' that the whole house could hear. Going to bed right now sounded good, but climbing the stairs didn't._ **_' Well, there's always da couch_**.** _It's cushioned and it's only six steps away_**.**' **_So he dragged himself the six steps it required to reach the couch and then let his body fall…on to something hard? A startled yelp issued from beneath him and Joey sprang up from his place on the hard, lumpy thing that made noise, and found a mess of white hair attached to a person in front of him. It was dark, so he couldn't tell what this new someone looked like._ **_' Well let's see: White_ _hair, long, and they look thin, so**…**_ _Serenity musta had a slumber party or something, and one of her gal-pals crashed here so**…**_ _OH SHIT I JUST FELL ON A GIRL!!'_

_" **Oh, geez! I am so sorry about dat!" He hastily brushed his hands over the blankets covering the girl, smoothing out the wrinkles. Then he placed a caring hand on her shoulder and knelt down. " You okay?"**_

_" _**_Y-Yes, thank you." Joey frowned at the sound of the voice that issued from the girl's mouth. It was soft-as he expected it to be, but slightly lower than it should have been. And the tone of this person's voice had been British. Frowning in confusion, Joey decided to simplify the problem: He reached over to the table by the couch and turned on the lamp. Big, brown doe eyes looked back in to his amber ones. His eyes widened as he saw that while this person did have long hair,_ **_he_**_ was wearing a white button-down shirt and blue slacks covered his legs, exposed when he had pushed the covers off himself. By now he didn't know if he should feel worried about why this boy would be in his house, or angry that he_ **_was_** _in the house._**

**_" Who da hell are you?" He asked, his tone flat and blunt. The boy stiffened and seemed to huddle in to himself at his question._**

_**" Ryou Denborough. I am a friend of Serenity's from school."** ' A friend who just happened to decide it was okay to stay in my home alone with my sister?'_

**_" Uh-Huh." He said slowly. He extended his hand and Ryou accepted the handshake. " I'm Joey Wheeler."_**

**_" Serenity's older brother." The boy finished._ **_' Ryou_**.** _Ryou? Why does dat name sound so familiar?'_ **_He racked his brains until a light clicked on in his head. Ryou was the polite boy Serenity had told him about!_ **' _Too polite_**.**_ That's what I'd said to 'er_**…**'** _" Ryou, huh? You wanna tell me why you're campi'n out on my couch?"_**

_" **W-Well, See uh, Serenity was going to let me borrow one of her books for my English report and…then she insisted I stay so she might help me with my homework." Ryou shifted uncomfortably as he recalled what happened next. " Th-the ghost didn't like the idea of me staying here, so he-ah…he started throwing things…and h-he hit m-me." Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, obviously unable to continue. Now there was one more thing to curse. **' Damn that spook to hell! He's just a kid! Why would he go an' beat up this kid? WAIT! What about Serenity?!'_

_" **Ryou. Is my sister alright?" The boy gave him a simple nod as an answer. Joey breathed out a sigh of relief then stood straight. " Look, I gotta find her and ask her a few things. Can you stay here for a sec?"**_

_" **Yes, of course Joey." The young man stood up and without a backward glance at the albino he ran up the stairs and down the hall to Serenity's room. He rapped his knuckles against the door quietly.**_

_" **Serenity?" No answer. He quietly opened the door and peered in to the darkness. " You awake Sis?" When he still didn't get an answer he flicked on the light switch and his eyes hardened. Her bed was empty.**_

_" **She's not in here." The quiet voice had come from behind him. Joey turned around and there behind him was Yu-Gi, his amethyst irises filled with sadness. **_

_" **Yuge'. Where is she? Is she okay?" The young ghost boy shook his head sadly, blonde locks swaying back and fourth slightly with his movement.**_

_" **I don't think so."**_

_" **Why?! What happened?!" **_

_" _**_I don't know. She went to talk to Yami about what happened with Ryou today and she hasn't come back. And" Yu-Gi looked away from Joey's face shamefully before continuing. " there was a lot of yelling before." He confessed. Now he was really worried._ **'_ If that damn_ _ghost has hurt her at all, I'll crack him one, so help me God_**.**' **_He clenched his fists tightly together and narrowed his eyes at the spirit in front of him._**

**_" Where's she now?" Yu-Gi looked back at Joey and pointed down the hall._**

**_" The attic." He instantly tore down the hallway and yanked open the door, then glared up at the door resting at the end of the stairs. Although he knew there was an attic up here, Joey had never seen it himself. But he knew this had to be where the spirits kept to themselves. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to push against the door, but it was locked on the other side. Growling in anger, he threw his shoulder against the door and tried again. He suddenly shuddered as a foreboding feeling seeped in to his bones, like he wasn't supposed to be there. All he had to do was to think of Serenity to push those feelings away. He pounded his fist hard against the door three times._**

**_" Serenity?! You in there?!" Nothing. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any sign of his sister, then…slipped? He held his ear with one hand as he stared at the door dubiously. A thin layer of ice had somehow manifested itself on the door! He didn't quite know how, but he was sure the spirit on the other side of the door had done this. Bracing his knuckles, he banged harder against the door, cracking and breaking the thin ice. " Hey! Let me in!" The air grew colder and an even stronger layer of ice formed itself on the door._**

_' But why? What's he tryi'n so hard to hide in there? Unless it's Serenity! But why?! Is she trapped in there?! Yami! You'd better pray to whoevea'll listen that she's okay! Hold on, Sis! I'm comi'n!'_

**_" Yami! Open the door, man!" His tone was warning. Joseph Cameron Wheeler was NOT joking around! " NOW!" He was sure he saw shadows creeping under the door towards him, but he showed no fear. He was beyond that now. " ALRIGHT! DAT'S IT!" He braced himself for the harsh impact to come, then threw his weight in to his shoulder and in to the door. The frame shuddered with his impact and the ice cracked. He did this again and again until the ice completely broke from the door._**

_' Time for somethin' different_**.**' **_He grabbed the rails with each hand, then ruthlessly kicked the door once, twice, three times, four times, five, six…seven! The wood splintered and the door flew open and banged hard against the wall. He quickly ran in to the room before the ghost could close the door again and looked around himself. This room was easily the darkest of the house. There was no moon or starlight to illuminate his surroundings, so he had to rely on the dim streetlights outside which shown weakly through a large bay window at the opposite wall, covered in grime. As his vision adjusted to the darkness, he was able to make out his surroundings better. _**

**_Which consisted of many wooden crates, some cardboard boxes, a table, and a broken clay vase? He cautiously walked forward and looked around at the various antiques around him. He caught something at the corner of his eyes. Did someone just move? " Serenity? You in here?" He walked towards the far left wall where he had seen something. His foot hit a loose board, causing the wood beneath his foot to shift and next thing he knew a woman in white had flung himself at him! He cried out in surprise and fell to the dust coated floor. He stared in fear at the woman on top of him, unable to move._**

_' Jesus! She's got no head!'_ **_That had been his first though. Upon closer inspection however, he found he hadn't been pinned by a woman. Just a headless mannequin with a woman's dress on. He grunted in annoyance at his own stupidity and picked both himself and the wooden headless doll back up off the floor and placed the thing back where he had found it. " Serenity? Where are you?" He walked over to the center of the room, where the majority of the window's light had gathered. He looked carefully around the room and could only see more crates, more dust and more old furniture. Among these pieces was a throne-like red velvet chair, located right next to the window, barely noticeable. A loud, drawn-out creak broke the stillness of the room, the sound sending shivers down Joey's spine._**

_' It's like one a dose horror movies where the door creaks just before da killer-wait! Door!'_ **_He maneuvered his way around the clutter towards the sound and just at the back of the room was Serenity. She reached behind herself and closed the door to the room she had just come from._ **_' So there's another room in here_**.**'** _" Hey." He said quietly. She jerked her head up and breathed deeply when she saw Joey standing in front of her. Then he noticed clutched in her arms was a thick leather-bound book. Before he could even ask her about it she ran up to him and instantly latched a free arm on to him._**

**_Her skin was shockingly cold and she was shaking. Badly. Joey wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her close as she trembled against him. " H-hey now. What's wrong?" She took another deep breath to calm herself and she looked up in to his eyes._**

**_" Not here."_ **_' Right_**.** _Yu-Gi's creepy brother's in here_**.**'

**_" Okay. Let's go back downstairs." He rubbed her arms gently, hoping to warm her when he felt something rough brush against his hand. He looked down at her arm. She was wearing her school uniform top, the sleeves loosely covering her arms._ **_' No, that's not it_**.** _It's under_ _the sleeve_**.**'** _He felt her stiffen against him as he touched her arm. Moving out of his arms she grabbed on to one of his hands and expertly led him through the maze of mess and to the door._** _' So she's been in here before_**.**'

**_He allowed himself to be dragged down the attic stairs while his head buzzed with questions, feeling, but never noticing the pair of cold crimson eyes watching them from the shadows. Once they were in the hallway he rooted himself to the floor, forcing her to stop. Not bothering to ask, he unbuttoned the cuff of her sleeve and carefully began rolling up the fabric to expose her arm. " Joey no."_**

**_" No what?" He asked roughly. He gasped at the sight in front of him: Covering most of her lower arm was a thick, white bandage, dark stains blooming along the cloth creating stark contrast to the white shade. " What is dis, huh? How long you been hidi'n dis?!" Even though he was yelling, he was doing it quietly in whispers. He didn't want Ryou to hear them then interfere. He wanted answers._**

**_" Joey please. Just leave it alone."_**

**_" No! You tell me right now! How'd you get hurt?" For a while she didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and kept her lips tight. " You really wanna do dis? Cuz I can wait all night, but your friend Ryou might not." He warned. By the way she opened her eyes and clenched her jaw, he could tell she saw the truth in what he was saying to her._**

**_" It happened the day after we moved in here. Yami and Yu-Gi got in to a fight and I tried to stop it." She gripped the book in her other arm tighter before continuing. " Yami got mad, and broke my bedroom window……then he threw a shard of glass at me. It hit me in the arm." Joey's eyes lit up with fire as she had told him how she had gotten hurt._**

**_" And you decided I didn't need to know?! Damn it, I told you da ghost was dangerous and here" He held up her healing arm. " is da proof!" He let go of her and slumped against the wall. While he was now very worried about his little sister, he was also hurt._ **_' Why doesn't she trust me? Why couldn't she have told me?' _

**_" So…what? You've decided I can't help you? You don't trust me to? Why Serenity? Why couldn't you trust me?" She blinked furiously as he questioned her, fighting back tears._**

**_" It's not that I don't trust you, Joey. You're the one I always trust the most. I just…" She sniffled and wiped away a tear. " I didn't want you to worry about me. And I though that if I told you what Yami did, then you wouldn't let me help him or Yu-Gi."_**

**_" An' let me guess: Dat's what the book's for?" He jerked his head to the leather volume she held. " Well you're right. I don't want you around either one a dem. You got dat?" His voice shook with every word and she shook her head at his demand._**

**_" Yu-Gi hasn't done anything wrong though! And Yami's…it's complicated with him."_**

**_" I don't care! You hangi'n around Yu-Gi will make the otha one upset and den we won't know what'll happen!"_**

_**" But if we don't help then that just means that Yami will be around longer, which gives him more opportunities to hurt someone!" He paused and thought about the forgotten fact she had brought up. He knew she was right, but he still didn't want her within a hundred-mile radius of the dark spirit. If he had forgotten to curse his life before, then now would be the moment to do it. He loved Serenity unconditionally and wanted her to be happy and safe, as any brother would his sibling. But her purposely placing herself in danger to help **him** was weighing heavily on his worries. And worse-she has been keeping secrets from him. He knew she meant well.**_

**_She always means well with whatever she does. But the fact that she had been hiding things from him made Joey feel ten times worse. It wasn't a crime. He knew everybody lies at some point. Especially kids. But when it was about something as serious as this, he just didn't know how he should-or could-take it. He blew the air from his lungs and ran a hand roughly through his blonde tresses. He would have liked to stay and get her to tell him every secret she had held from him for the past few days, but Ryou's waiting presence downstairs would make that difficult. And truth be told he didn't know just how much longer he would be able to hold out. _**

**_He was by now physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. So deciding they would finish this later he gently took her hand and guided her down the hall to the stairs. He regretted acknowledging it at all…but he knew they were far from done._ **_' Mom? Dad? What would you guys do?'_

* * *

**_All done! I wanted to try writing a chapter from Joey's perspective for once. It was fun in some places, surprisingly harder in others. I know I probably could have been a little more descriptive, but I wanted to hold back because I thought it would fit his character more. While I am kinda manipuating the characters to fit the story, i'm also trying to keep them as true as possible. But enough of that. How'd you like this chapter? And Yes, at some point the other characters will be getting their own chaptrs too: In fact i'm already trying to come up with one for Yu-Gi, Ryou and Bakura! Can't say when they'll happen though! Please R&R!_**


	21. Act XXI: The Insane Talk To Themselves

_**Hey guys! So sorry for taking so long. I wanted to update last weekend, but I lost my notebook where the chapters had been written! But happy news: I found it today! ( It was behind my dresser. Now how did that happen when I remember leaving it in the living room? A GHOST MOVED IT!) But aside from that, now I can update! Yay! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**__**Act XXI: The Insane Talk To Themselves**_

_**Ryou's POV**_

_**I sat perfectly still on the couch, not wanting to anger Serenity's brother or spirit " friends." I knew I was in quite enough trouble as it was having stayed the night without **_**his **_**permission, and I knew I was under heavy suspicion from Serenity's brother Joey. Not that I blame him in the least: If I came home to a young man alone in the same house as my sister-if I had one-then I would be concerned as well. With noting else to do but wait I concentrated on the sounds of the house, to sort out my position if you will. I closed my eyes and breathed as quietly as possible. I heard the wind outside as it brushed the windows, the sharp ticking of a clock somewhere nearby… I opened my eyes and looked around to be sure, seeing as how my mind likes to play tricks on me at times. I searched the room thoroughly with my eyes and to my relief, I found a simple wall clock hanging by the kitchen entrance. Breathing a small sigh of relief I closed my eyes and concentrated on the house again.**_

_**I flinched harshly as a floorboard groaned loudly above me. My body went rigid at once and I held my breath. **__' It's the perfect opportunity, isn't it Yami?' __**I shuddered as I uttered the cruel spirit's name in my mind. **__' Serenity and Joey are distracted__**.**__ I'm all alone__**.**__ Now would be a good time to strike, wouldn't it?' __**I prayed to God that **_**he**_** wouldn't beat me as badly as he had the first time. I shuddered as the floorboards voiced their distaste at the weight on them yet again, the sound traveling along the upstairs hallway.**_

" _**No! You tell me right now! How'd you get hurt?" I let out a sigh of relief before swallowing the lump that had invaded my throat nervously. I was glad that it had been Joey and apparently his sister above me, but now he was questioning her physical health. Was he referring to the deep scratches Bakura gave her? Or was it something else? **__" No, the wounds __**we **__gave her fool!"__** I whimpered softly and placed a palm to my forehead as the beginnings of a headache seeped in to my skull. Such was the norm when conversing with my other self.**_

" _**No. You were the one who hurt her, not me." I had spoken so softly one would most likely not have been able to hear me. But I knew the one in my mind could. He always could. I felt his annoyance rise slightly at my accusations and my headache steadily began to grow worse.**_

" _Perhaps little Ryou__**.**__ But lest you forget I am apart of you, and as such while I may gain control, it's your body doing the work__**.**__ So __**DON'T **__try to place all the blame on me alone__**.**__"__** By now Bakura had intensified the pains in my head to the point where I began to feel nauseous. I lay down on the soft couch and pressed my head in to the cushions.**_

" _**Please…stop." I whimpered again as the pain came in harsh throbs which were in perfect rhythm with my heart.**_

" _Tsk, tsk__**.**__ Ryou, You know better than that__**.**__ Now, whose fault is it that poor little girl upstairs was hurt?" __**I grit my teeth as my headache continued. I knew what answer he wanted, but in giving it I would not only be admitting what part I had to play, but also I would be submitting to him like a slave once again. I know hate is not only unhealthy, but bad for the soul as well. But GOD I hate him! I hate that he had such control of me. I hate that I had created him in the first place. And I hate to admit how much I need him.**_

_**At best, he was an abusive older brother who loved to torture me and beat me down " For my own good." But at worst he was my own personal demon whose soul purpose in life was to drive me insane, if I haven't gone there already. A sharp jab to my poor mind brought me out of my musings and I tried to breathe evenly as my lunch jumped and spun uncomfortably in my stomach. **__" I repeat: Whose fault was it?"__** I swallowed my pride and slumped on the cushions as I gave in.**_

" _**Ours."**_

" _Ours what?" __**I blinked rapidly as tears began to prick and moisten my eyes. I hate him.**_

" _**It's our fault Serenity was hurt today." At once my headache vanished and my nausea calmed down.**_

" _Good boy__**.**__"__** Then I felt his side of our mind close off from me leaving me alone. I gave a heavy sigh of relief and let my eyes close once again, though this time my body fully relaxed and the next thing I saw were the visions my subconscious mind conjured for me. I was lying down in a grassy field surrounded by lush beautiful trees adorned with fruits and birds. A cool breeze passed over my body. On impulse I whistled tunelessly, and no sooner had the first note pass my lips a large majestic hawk landed just next to me. It studied me with cautious eyes as I reached forward to stroke it's wings. Though the bird seemed to relax once it realized I meant him no harm. Strange how things had progressed in this place. It was almost as if the " Real world" didn't exist.**_

_**I wanted to believe I could hide here. But I know better than anyone that even your dreams are not always safe. All too soon the blinding rays of the sun stung my eyes and brought me back. I groaned and turned over, rubbing my eyes to rid them of sleep. " Oh good, you're up." I lifted my head and blinked up at the one who had addressed me. Joey stared back down at me wearing a small smile. Next to him on a reclining chair was Serenity. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale…perhaps she didn't sleep so well-if at all. I sat up slowly and cleared my throat.**_

" _**Serenity, are you alright?" She turned her eyes from her brother to me and gave me a small half-hearted smile.**_

" _**I'll be fine. I just didn't sleep very much." As I thought. I nodded and then turned back to Joey. **_

" _**Um…thank you for letting me stay the night." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, and shrugged neutrally. **_

" _**Hey-no worries man. 'Sides you looked like you needed the rest. You had it rough yesterday." He walked forward and then took the space available next to me on the couch. He leaned back and studied me quietly while Serenity gazed back and fourth between us uneasily. " So…you a hippie?" **_

" _**P-pardon me?" Joey's smile grew. I looked to Serenity for help, but she just shook her head and rubbed her temples. Joey ignored this an continued on. It was nice that Joey wanted to ease the tension in the room, but what the bloody hell did my hair have to do with anything?!**_

" _**Well you got really long hair. Last night when we first met-y'know, when I fell on ya, I thought you was a girl." I gave him an incredulous stare as my face heated up. As random as this seemed, this wasn't the first time someone thought me feminine. " Far as I know, only three kinds of people have long hair: Rock stars, serial killers who just broke out of prison, or hippies. So which one are ya? Ya don't look like a killer, you seem too young to be a rocker, soooo…?" **_

" _**Joey, stop teasing him." Came her reproachful reply. I shook my head and gave her a reassuring smile.**_

" _**It's alright. My hair tends to grow fast whenever I cut it, so since it became such a chore I just let it grow out for a few months before cutting it again." He nodded thoughtfully to my explanation. Serenity leaned forward and sighed.**_

" _**Ryou. My brother's silliness aside, we were wondering if you felt like talking to us." Well this certainly didn't sit well with me. I knew what they wanted to know: Bakura. To be perfectly honest I didn't want to tell them anything. But then what they don't know might hurt them. I suppose I am being somewhat selfish. I want to believe I am a good person…I want to be. But how could anyone good carry such darkness in them? I guess I'm not quite ready to admit I'm not good.**_

" _**Let me guess. You want to know about Bakura. How was he created? How long had he been with me? Where do I go when he comes out? How can he see spirits and I can't?" I hadn't meant to sound as harsh as I did, but with the subject at hand it was hard to keep calm. Joey shifted in his seat awkwardly and Serenity bit her lip nervously as her gaze shifted between her brother and myself. **_

" _**Ryou, I know it's not something you want to talk about. But if you don't tell us we can't help you. We need to know how all this started to fix it and in order for that to happen, we need you to tell us." I felt myself tense up as Bakura briefly brushed his conscious against mine.**_

" _Not very nice to talk about someone behind their back__**.**__" _

' _Shut up, Bakura__**.**__' __**I thought desperately. He cackled in my mind before calmly receding back to where he came from. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my tangled hair. I had never talked about Bakura to anyone…well, except my parents and my psychiatrist-neither of which had been of much help. Bakura ( **__" We you worthless worm__**.**__"__**) **__**had nearly driven the psychiatrist insane ( **__" And wasn't it fun!"__**)**__**and he ( **__" Still in denial?"__**) had driven my parents away. **__**I folded my hands and decided they were safer to look at right now. **_

_**I am a coward. " Ryou, please?" I looked up and directly in to Serenity's eyes which were so much like her brother's. I want to believe these two hold the key to my freedom. I want to be normal. I wan to be in control of my own life. Then……maybe…I could be a true friend to Serenity. **__" Why settle for friend? You know you want her__**.**__"__** I glared at the floor as he'd made his insinuations. True that I held strong feelings for her, I didn't quite know what sort they were. Or how much of what I felt was really me. **_

_**Besides, I barely knew her so, wasn't it a little forward to think I was so close to her already?**__' No, _**you**_ want her__**.**__' __**He chuckled coldly in my mind.**_

" _What's the difference?" __**That I wasn't Satan's spawn? I continued to glare at the ground as I summoned up the resolve that I would need. As reluctant I was to reveal Bakura's origins, I also knew this might be my only chance, however slim it was. No one else had been able to help me in he past. No one had really seemed to care. Then there were the Wheeler siblings, here and willing to help me. How many other chances would I get?**_

" _**Where should I begin?"**_

* * *

**_I'm done! So how was Ryou's chapter? I would post the next chapter now but there are two things stopping me: One-it's only half-done. Two- it's late and i'm extremely tired so i'm only working with half a brain here. But now that I have my precious notebook back, once i've rested up a little i'll finish that chapter post-haste and put it up as soon as I can. Next chapter: We find out just where the heck Bakura came from! Please R&R! Thank you!_**


	22. Act XXII: Beginning With Edgar Mosfoh

_**Hi! So i've kinda finished this part of the story, but while I was finishing up I got a few ideas about Bakura's beginning, so i'm splitting Ryou's narrative in three parts. Here's the first and I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: You should know by now. No. CAUTION: STRONG SWEARING, VIOLENCE AND GORE!

* * *

**__**Act XXII: Beginning With Edgar Mosfoh**_

_**Ryou's POV**_

" _**You know, I never was normal." I began. " Even before Bakura came in to my life and decided to play with it, I was always haunted. And I don't just mean that in the rhetorical sense, I was literally haunted. You see, ever since I was born I'd had the unusual ability to see and hear the spirits of those who once lived." **_

" _**Waaait a minute!" Joey shot up from his seat, a look upon his face between fear and awe. " You saw dead people?"**_

" _**Yes." I answered evenly.**_

" _**Like dat kid in the movie who saw dead people an' da dead shrink who didn't know he was dead until da end o da movie and dead people?" I chuckled at his question as Serenity shook her head and smiled, giving me a ' What can you do?' expression.**_

" _**Yes, Joey. Exactly like the child in the " Sixth Sense", only I had no friendly spirit to help me. Rather the ones I met were often horrifying to see." He nodded in grim understanding and returned to the seat next to me as I continued on with my narrative. " I couldn't walk outside the door of my own home without having met at least one within the first hour. Most often I had to endure the presence of Edgar Mosfoh, the ghost who once inhabited my home in England. Edgar had once been the owner of a popular pub in the late eighteen hundreds whom was unfortunately killed in a bar fight, ensued by a man he had gambled against once. He never told me his name-only that he wasn't happy when he lost his game to Edgar, so he had him killed. Some years later the pub was closed down then refurbished in to the house I was born in.**_

" _**Edgar's spiritual form held on to the state of his body when he had died." I frowned slightly as I struggled to remember the spirit I once knew. " He wore black pants…with brown boots speckled with blood. He wore a white period-style shirt with a black vest and brown jacket. But even through the layers of his clothing I could still see the bullet hole in his chest, directly where his heart once beat. The blood from that wound had stained nearly the whole of the front of his clothes and whenever I saw him, there was never any sign of healing-rather it looked as if he had just been shot moments ago. I suspect by a shot gun. His face was deathly pale, which seemed to somehow bring out the shadows in his eyes that had once been bright green. His hair was long and brown, tied back with a simple white ribbon and yes, matted with blood. His mouth was permanently disfigured by a large gash starting from the right corner of his mouth to just below his ear…and it leaked blood from that wound down his neck and-"**_

" _**STOP!" Joey gave me an angry glare and jerked his head to where Serenity sat. I followed his eyes and beheld her wide, frightened eyes and shaking hands. I instantly felt guilty and gave her an apologetic gaze.**_

" _**I'm sorry." **_

" _**Damn right you're sorry! What the hell, man? I thought you was gonna tell us your and Bakura's story, not a ghost story!" I sighed and clasped my hands together as I studied the anger on his face.**_

" _**Our story **__is __**a ghost story, Joey. That's how he was created." He frowned and tilted his head as he processed what I had said.**_

" _**So what? He birthed by a ghost or somethin'? Wait! Is he dis Edgar guy's son?!" I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't sure if he was being thick on purpose or if he was just trying to relieve the heavy mood my story was bringing. Either way I was glad for it. Serenity laughed with me and her form relaxed a little.**_

" _**No, but Edgar does have a great deal to do with where he came from."**_

" _**Oh, okay den." He sat down again and cleared his throat. " Sorry. So-you were sayi'n?"**_

" _**Anyway, I don't know what he had been like in life. But in death he was cold, uncaring, dangerous, and he never said my name. He loved to play games with me which involved either scaring me to death or hurting me physically. He would hide under my bed and grab at my feet or just pull me down before bedtime. Sometimes he would push me down the stairs or mess with the appliances when I wanted to turn something on or off. Such as turning off the telly while I was watching something or turn the light on when I wanted it off-that sort. He would scream and curse and even bang on the walls at night just to scare me."**_

" _**An' where were you're parents duri'n all dis?" I stopped and turned to Joey, sighing sadly.**_

" _**They never knew, nor could they hear most of the things he did. You see, spirits exist on the other side of reality. A ghost might yell, cry, laugh or even hit walls or lash out like Edgar was prone to do. But the living won't hear or see it because it only exists for the ghost who creates the act. How can I put this…?" I placed a hand under my chin as I struggled to find a good example for them so they might understand. "……Like when a person has a thought they don't voice aloud, you only see a person and maybe what expression they have. You can't see the thoughts going through their minds. Only the intuitive suspect it's there or what type of thought they might be having, and rarely might a person voice their personal thoughts aloud unless they really want to be heard. **_

" _**My house was like that. No one but me could see Edgar, just the house…and I was the only one who heard him or saw what he was doing. If he broke a lamp I was the only one to see it. To my parents or any other person the lamp would look whole and unharmed. Only sometimes would he actually be able to move or break something." I leaned back on the couch and crossed my arms close to myself. " My parents couldn't see or hear what was going on in our home. One of the few times Edgar did move something was on a random whim. During breakfast one day he passed by me and threw his hand out and knocked over my plate and shattered it. **_

" _**When my parents asked me about it, I had thought with the proof in front of them I could tell them and they might believe me. I had on many occasions tried to explain things to them, but they are people with practical minds…so they never believed me. They just thought it childish fantasy." I scoffed. " Whenever he made a noise or broke something-like my plate-I always told them the truth: ' Edgar did it.' But they never listened." I don't like these feelings that I still carried for my parents. But given circumstances……how am I supposed to feel? Yes, I try to be understanding, yes I love them. But still…I shook these thoughts from my head and pressed on, Serenity and Joey watching me carefully.**_

" _**When Edgar banged on the walls or scraped something, and they could actually hear it, they assumed it was just the natural sounds of an old house. I had thought that time might have been different...that with that proof they had to believe me." I laughed bitterly, inwardly flinching at the sound of my own laugh: It was too much like Bakura's right now. I instantly stopped and hurried on with our story. " My father told me to stop making up excuses for being clumsy. My mother assured me it was okay to make mistakes because accidents happen, so I didn't have to be embarrassed and lie. So I stopped ' Lying' and kept Edgar's activities to myself.**_

" _**So one night, when Edgar had decided it was a particularly good night to rant and rave for all he was worth, ( And to scare me-what else?) the last thing on my mind was running to my parents for help. It was because of this one evening that I made the foolish decision to be brave and try to stop him. It ended up being one of the worst nights of my life…I was nine then."**_

_FLASHBACK_

_I tossed and turned restlessly in my bed, my hands over my ears as Edgar continued to rant and rave downstairs in the basement__**.**__ Even as I put the fluffy feathery pillow over my head, curses and yelling still bombarded my innocent ears__**.**__ " FOR THE LOVE OF BLOODY MARY SOMEBODY GET THIS FUCKING TRASH OUT OF MY PUB! AAAAAAAAHHH!" ( Bang, clatter.) " WHO'S GODDAMN, SHIT-BRILLIANT IDEA WAS IT TO SHOOT ME?! YOU HAVE AND IDEA HOW MUCH THAT FUCKING HURT?!!" ( Scrape, bang-bang-clatter-thump!) " BOLLOCKS! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF AND PISS ON IT YOU BASTARD! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I whimpered and tossed over again and again as he continued to hit everything he could reach by the sounds of it, until a shattering noise made me sit up sharply in my bed__**. **__I sat there and trembled as I considered carefully what to do__**. **__My mother had often told me that bullies were troubled souls ( Ironic, isn't it?) who fed off fear and intimidation to hide their own insecurities__**.**__ If you stand up to them they lose their power and confidence__**.**_

_I wanted him to stop__**.**__ I was cold, ( It was January) tired and afraid, qualities I knew he would find pleasing and even humorous but still__**… **__I hung my head in shame, letting my jet-black locks fall in my face__**.**__ How was I supposed to face such a bully as him? ' Come on, Ryou! Be brave and just do it!' I nodded firmly after my self pep-talk and pulled back the covers to get off the bed__**.**__ I gasped softly as my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor__**.**__ Still shivering I made my way down the hall to the door that would take me to the basement and to Edgar__**.**_

_I flinched as a louder " CRASH!" was created by Edgar, just beyond the door__**.**__ I felt my resolve waver as I placed my hand on the doorknob__**.**__ I closed my eyes, counted to ten, then slowly opened the door and flipped the light switch__**. **__The basement was made completely of stone and plaster, the walls cracked and the plaster chipping away to fall like permanent snowflakes on to the concrete floor__**.**__ Boxes full of I-don't-know-what were sealed and lined along the north and east wall while a wine shelf dressed the west__**.**__ Next to this shelf was a small wooden cupboard with glass doors where the shiny wine glasses winked back at me in the pale light__**. **__Standing in the middle of the floor was Edgar himself__**.**__ Although his face was shadowed by the downcast of the light I knew he was glaring at me__**.**__ " E-Edgar?" He didn't say anything at first but stood there motionless__**.**_

" _Why are you yelling? I-Is something wrong?" He bowed his head and his entire form shook as bone-chilling laughter released from his throat__**.**_

" _You scared boy?" He asked, his voice unnervingly calm__**.**__ I balled my fists and tried to be brave__**.**_

" _N-No__**.**__"__His head shot up as a wicked grin spread over his face and he sauntered forward__**.**_

" _You're lying to me__**.**__" I tried to back up the stairs but in a moment of clumsiness I tripped over one and fell on my back__**. **__The grin was instantly replaced with a malicious sneer and he grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me up harshly__**.**__ I tried to push him away, but my hands only went through him__**……**__and when I pulled them away__**……**__shiny, sticky crimson coated my hands and arms up to my elbows__**.**__ He laughed manically and threw me across the room__**.**__ I cried out in pain as my head met harsh stone and floor__**.**__ " Lying is dishonest and insulting__**…**__you can't be trusted to live honestly, can you?"_

_I only sat on the cold floor as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it back and forced me to look at him__**.**__ " I don't like your name__**.**__ And I don't like you__**.**__ SO I'LL JUST GET RID OF YOU!!" Then he lifted me up and threw me across the room and in to the wine glass cabinet__**.**__ When I hit the glass doors they instantly shattered while the impact jostled the cabinet and the shelves__**. **__The wine glasses swayed then fell, shattering around me__**. **__But that wasn't enough for Edgar__**.**_

_He lifted my whole body off the floor, then threw me down in to the small lake of glass__**.**__ I screamed as the shards stabbed and cut deep in to my body__**.**__ I literally got up and rapidly crawled away from the broken shelf to the stairs__**.**__ " WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Edgar took hold of my ankle and yanked me back to him, then threw me against the wine shelf__**. **__Trembled and the bottles rattled as I hit, then Edgar was over me again__**.**__ Quicker than a thought he grabbed a bottle off the shelf, a FULL bottle mind you-and struck me over the head with it__**.**__ I couldn't move__**.**__ I couldn't breathe__**.**_

_The pain was so intense that it was paralyzing, and somehow there __**was**__ no pain__**.**__ Edgar watched me as I knelt there on the floor blankly until all the feeling in my body hit me at once and I screamed again as my head throbbed__**.**__ I sobbed hopelessly on the floor as Edgar stalked forward again__**.**__ ' Mum! Dad! Please-someone help me!' " SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLE-" My voice was instantly cut off as he grabbed my throat and began strangling me__**.**__ I thrashed and flailed on the ground as his grip tightened__**.**__ I tried to pull his hands away, but they only went through him__**. **__I realized this was no idle threat-not like the other ones__**.**_

_He was really going to kill me! " WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!!" He screamed__**. **__Then he opened his disfigured mouth and blood rushed down from his lips to my face__**.**__ But even as my head grew lighter and my vision dimmed, he didn't stop__**.**__ He was trying to drown me in blood__**.**__ I sputtered and tossed my head, trying to escape the red torrent that sought to destroy me__**.**__ The aches in my body became less, my head spun, and my vision faded away__**.**__ The last I remember was a sharp scream piercing through my consciousness before I drifted__**.**_

_The next time I awoke I was in a white room which was abnormally clean__**.**__ I was lying in a soft bed with many blankets piled on my small body__**.**__ My mother was next to me holding my hand and crying softly,__father was standing next to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder__**.**__ They gasped when I first opened my eyes and my mother's crying became nearly hysterical__**.**__ " Ryou! Oh God, sweetheart!" She leaned over and embraced me as she sobbed in my shoulder__**.**__ My father rushed to my other side and took my hand__**. **__I looked down and found it covered in thick bandages__**…**__in fact, when I concentrated on my physical feelings I felt the bandages covering almost all my upper body and wholly on my left leg__**.**__ The pressure around my head told me the bandager had been used to secure my wounds there as well__**. **__Once Mother had calmed down a bit, she wiped her eyes and stroked my face gently__**.**_

" _What happened to you?" She whispered__**.**__ It seemed in a flash I remembered every horrifying detail of the night and my heart rate accelerated greatly__**.**__ I could feel it in my chest hammering away and the rapid beeping of the heart monitor next to me alerted everyone else of my distress__**.**_

" _Ryou! What's wrong?" I turned to my father's worried gaze and managed three words__**.**_

" _Edgar did it__**.**__" __The pair of them sat still, looking at me disbelievingly__**.**__ My mother was the first to speak__**.**_

" _Edgar? __**Edgar**__ did this you?! Your __**imaginary friend **__did all this?!" I felt tears well up in my eyes as I stared at my mother's furious face__**. **__My father stared at her with as much shock as I as she glared__**.**__ It wasn't in her nature to raise her voice__**. **__Clearly she had just been push to her limits on this__**.**_

" _Carly__**-"**_

" _NO!" She squeezed her eyes shut as more tears fell from her face__**.**__ " You're telling me you nearly died because of a fantasy?" She stood up abruptly and stomped across the room to retrieve her purse__**.**__ She dug inside shakily until she withdrew her compact mirror then ran to my side__**.**__ Snapping the lid open she shoved it on to my face__**.**__ " __**EDGAR **__DID THIS?!" I gasped as I stared back at the reflection__**.**__ The boy in the mirror couldn't possibly be me, could he?_

_The boy in the mirror had a drawn, sallow look on his pale face__**.**__ His rich dark eyes were wide in terror and screamed " Traumatized__**.**__" Multiple small cuts from the glass littered his face and a thick blood-stained bandage was wrapped around his head__**.**__ But the most disturbing thing__**……**__his hair, my hair, once jet black was now white as snow__**. **__" You can't pretend and you can't blame what's not real!" The mirror trembled with her hands as she stressed her voice to a determined calm__**.**__ " Ryou we love you__**.**__ And we will find who has done this to you__**.**__"__She sniffled loudly before continuing__**.**_

" _I know you're scared__**.**__ But we are too__**.**__ We need you to be brave for us now__**.**__" She snapped her compact shut and gently gripped my other hand as my father rubbed my arm comfortingly__**.**__ " Now you tell me: Who did this to you?"_

* * *

**_So that's that! Okay, first I wanted to explain what triggered Bakura's arrival. Second, I thought the scary scene would fit in to Ryou's character. You know, since he has white hair. Now we know why! Anyays, Edgar's attack and Bakura's " Birth" will make sense in the second chapter I promise. Part two coming soon to a theater near you! Please R&R._**


	23. Act XXIII: Shaky Middle Ground

**_I'm baaack! Okay, this one was a little hard to write, but I did it! I hope you like it and it answers some questions. Enjoy part two! Disclaimer: Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Nuh-uh! Caution: Mild language and violence. ( Very mild, don't worry.)_**

* * *

_**Act XXIII: Shaky Middle Ground**_

_**Ryou's POV**_

**" _But what could I tell them if not the truth? How could they protect me from something they couldn't see? What upset me most was their lack of trust. I always told the truth, so why was this one so hard for them to grasp?" I breathed evenly through my nose before going on. " It wouldn't be until years later that I would learn the reason why Edgar Mosfoh hated my guts. Silly thing, really." I shrugged my shoulders meaninglessly again. " I looked up some old newspapers in the library and found his article, and in it I discovered the man who murdered him was also named Ryou. Ryou Bolies." _**

_**I watched their expressions carefully as I paused in my story. Joey's mouth was hanging open and he was staring at me as if I were an alien dropped from the sky through his ceiling in front of him. A small pressure on my clasped hands brought Serenity's presence to my attention and I looked to my other side. She gripped my hands comfortingly and gave me a sympathetic glance. Warmed by her gentle gesture I gave her a small smile in return.**__" Just keep up with the sob story, look pathetic, and maybe she'll be ' encouraged' to make you feel better**.**" __**I ground my teeth and clenched my fists.**_

' _Bakura stop it__**.**__' _

" _**Ryou what's wrong?" She asked. I groaned in annoyance and hit my temple with the palm of my hand.**_

" _**Bakura's just being him."**_

" _**Hold on a sec. He's inside ya head?" I nodded silently and placed my hand down.**_

" _**Yes. He's always there, but sometimes-like now-he likes to mess with me a little. But I'll explain more of that later." I assured them. Serenity rubbed my back soothingly and continued to hold my hand in hers.**_

" _**So what happened after you were released from the hospital?" She pressed. I sighed and leaned back, trying to relax so I could continue with Bakura's origins.**_

" _**Well my parents didn't quite know what to do at first. I absolutely refused to go home after I was released from the hospital. I begged them: ' Please don't take me back to Edgar.' So with no alternative, I was soon committed to a mental hospital."**_

" _**HOLD IT!" Once again it seemed Joey had something to say. " Ya parents just locked you away in the loony bin?!" I couldn't help it. I clutched my sides and laughed as they looked at me quizzically. " Ryou? Are you okay?" He asked, speaking slowly and enunciating his words carefully. I gasped as I struggled to regain my composure and managed a few nods.**_

" _**S-S-Sorry!" I giggled. " But you've just brought on the memory of a standing joke the other children and I shared in the minor's ward. Whenever someone said we were members of the loony bin, we'd all shout at the same time: ' Looney! It's French!' Because the founder of the hospital was a French doctor." I smiled and wiped the tears of mirth from my eyes as Serenity giggled.**_

" _**Sounds like you had fun there." I shrugged neutrally at her statement.**_

" _**Sometimes, yes. But that's not really apart of the story."**_

" _**No, it's all blood, gore an' ghosts, right?" I turned to Joey and met his stare.**_

" _**And madness-don't forget madness Joey." He leaned back and rested his arms lamely at his sides. " In the hospital I usually kept to myself, without the polite small talk I would engage in with the other children. So, I suppose the next part of this story takes place first and foremost in room 389. That was the psychologist's room where I would undergo therapy once every day. Two-thirty to three-thirty every day with my therapist, Dr. Elizabeth Davies. She was a rather plain kind of woman. Short-dark brown hair and thickly rimmed spectacles, always wore clean-cut business suits."**_

" _**She always seemed as if she was bored to be there or just wanted to fall asleep. I never understood why she took the position of child psychologist at the hospital if she was so bored with it."**_

" _**Well wit' people like dat around, no wonder patients get depressed." I smiled a little and shook my head.**_

" _**I know. And then the doctor who's depressed you is the one prescribing anti-depressants. That probably does wonders for your health." Serenity added. I gave a small nod and a smile in agreement. " So, as a doctor, was she able to help you?"**_

" _**No, not really. Rather she made things worse for me. I knew she would the first time I ever stepped in to her office."**_

_FLASHBACK_

_I fidgeted nervously with the hem of my sweater as I waited for my doctor__**.**__ The room was small, consisting of her desk which was home to papers, books and a tissue box__**. **__There was the couch I sat on and a shelf on the opposite wall occupied by a bookshelf stacked with children's books, games and toys__**.**__ The sudden " Click" of the doorknob made me jump slightly in my seat as the hinges on the door groaned softly__**.**__ I turned around in the chair and my brown eyes met her sleepy grey__**.**__ She studied me for a moment before smiling at me lazily__**.**__ " Hello, dear__**.**__ I'm Dr. Davis but, you can call me Elizabeth__**.**__ You must be Ryou Denborough, am I right?" I swallowed nervously and nodded silently__**.**__ Still smiling she walked around me to her desk to sit down in her chair__**.**__ She rested her elbows on the desk and folded her hands, still staring at me__**.**_

_I shifted nervously under her analyzing stare, waiting for her to say something__**. **__Ten seconds__**…**__twenty-one__**…**__thirty__**…**__thirty- " So Ryou, I understand you've been having some trouble at home__**.**__ At least, that's what your parents say__**.**__" She said, her smile still in place__**.**__ I didn't like the way she spoke to me: Slowly, with condescending tones and a bland expression__**.**__ Was she doing this on purpose or was it her job to not show emotion or interest? I felt an unnatural rise of anger in me as she spoke to me again__**.**__ " Do you think there's trouble there?"_

" _Yes__**.**__" _

" _I see__**.**__" She calmly picked up a clipboard and a pen, then began writing something down__**.**__ Probably what I had just said__**.**__ " Tell me about Edgar__**.**__" My body went as still and stiff as stone at the mention of __**his**__ name__**.**_

" _How-How do you know about Edgar?" As if she were on auto-pilot she smiled at me again and laughed mechanically__**.**__ I was starting to not like her__**.**_

" _Your parents have told me about him__**.**__ They say he's a very special friend only you can see__**.**__"_

" _Cut the crap, lady__**.**__ Go on and say it: IMAGINARY FRIEND! You don't have to sugar-coat it for me like a fucking fairy!" She only blinked at me as I suddenly clasped a hand over my mouth_**.**_ Where had THAT come from? " I-I mean, no, I'm s-s-sorry! That was so rude of me! It's just, everyone keeps calling him that__**.**__ I suppose it's just been said one too many times__**.**__" What had cause me to say such a rude thing to her? And where had I heard such language?_

' _From Edgar, duh!' I told myself__**. **__She scribbled on her clipboard some more before setting her pen down and leaning forward so she could see me better__**. **__" So calling him an imaginary friend bothers you__**.**__ Why is that? Is he a real person to you?" I ground my teeth together as her voice grated against my nerves__**.**__ I had no idea why I was suddenly feeling so hostile against this woman whom I had just met__**. **_

" _Yes__**.**__" She hummed a little to herself and wrote on the clipboard again__**.**_

" _Can you please tell me about Edgar?" I clenched my small hands in to fists as she said the pub owner's name again__**.**__ Truthfully I didn't want to tell her a thing, but my parent's parting words rang in my head: ' Listen to your doctors and do as they ask, Ryou__**. **__They're there to make you better__**.**__' So I breathed deeply and began to explain what I could__**.**_

" _What would you like to know?" She smiled again and leaned back in her chair__**. **__She looked like she would just fall asleep at any moment__**.**_

" _Everything__**.**__ Does he have a last name? What's he look like? How old is he? What kind of bond do you and Edgar share? Is he just a friend or like a brother? What does Edgar like to do? Anything and anything really__**.**__" ( Insert fake laugh here__**.**__) I stared at the floor as I considered her questions, then I raised my head and answered them__**.**_

" _His last name is Mosfoh__**.**__ He has brown hair, green eyes, he's pale, and he's dressed like those people in the old movies:__Puffy white shirt, vest, jacket, hair tied back-you understand__**.**__" She hummed in acknowledgement and began writing again as I continued__**.**_

" _But he has a bullet hole in his chest and a cut from here" I placed my finger to the corner of my lips__**.**__ " to here__**.**__" And traced the cut to just below the ear__**.**__ " And those parts are covered with a lot of blood__**.**__" She stopped writing and stared__**.**__ How could someone look so quizzical and still seem bored? I cleared my throat and continued to answer the questions she gave me__**.**_

" _I don't know how old he is__**.**__ But I do know he's a grown-up__**.**__ He doesn't like me very much__**.**__ He plays mean tricks on me and yells a lot__**.**__ He likes to scare me and tease me, and all he's ever told me was our house used to be his pub and he owned it, until a man he played cards with killed him because Edgar won__**. **__Our house was made a house later__**.**__" Elizabeth raised her brows in a questioning way before she began writing again__**.**_

" _Your father has told me that when accidents happen, like a blown light bulb or a broken dish, you always tell them Edgar does it__**.**__ But these things only happen around you__**.**__ Can you explain that to me Ryou?" How? Tell her he was a ghost? Even to my own mind it sounded crazy__**.**__ I crossed my arms over myself and pressed in to the chair a bit more__**.**__ Sensing my discomfort she stood up with her clipboard and walked around her desk so that she could kneel down and place a comforting hand on my shoulder__**.**_

" _I know this must be very difficult for you Ryou__**.**__ But problems like these are like colds: They have to get worse before they can get better__**.**__" She smiled again ( God would she stop doing that?!) and pat my arm__**.**_

" _You wouldn't understand__**.**__"__Was all I could say__**.**__ Really__**.**__ If my own parents didn't believe in Edgar-regardless of proof, then how was a __**doctor **__supposed to? I didn't want her to think I was crazier than she already seemed to think I was__**.**__ She hummed again a little and put pen to paper again before turning her attention back to me__**.**_

" _Why wouldn't I understand Ryou?" That was it__**.**__ Whether it was that condescending " Doctor" tone or the bored sound of her voice, I didn't know__**. **__All I did know was that I officially didn't like her and I didn't want to talk to her anymore__**.**_

" _YOU JUST WOULDN'T! SO STOP TALKING LIKE YOU'RE BORED WITH THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! DO YOU?!!" I grew even angrier as she continued to stare at me blankly__**.**__ At least my parents had reacted to what I would say__**.**__ Why wouldn't she? I wanted her to do or say __**something, **__anything!! " GODDAMN YOU BITCH, ANSWER ME!!" _

_Then I leapt from my seat and stormed over to the toy shelf__**. **__I picked up the most lethal thing there ( A metal fire truck) and hurled it at her with all the might my little body held__**.**__ That got a reaction__**.**__ She had stood up quickly, trying to avoid the child's projectile__**.**__ The corner of the truck hit her hard in the lower arm and snagged her sleeve__**. **__She gasped as a small spot of blood steadily bloomed on to her sleeve__**.**__ Both of us stood absolutely still, neither believing what had just happened__**. **__Quickly I ran to her desk and pulled some tissues from the box and handed them to her shakily__**.**_

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I didn't know what else to say to her-or how I had gotten the idea to hurt her like that in my head in the first place__**.**__ I didn't like violence, and Edgar's uh, strong language was a kind I didn't want to use__**…**__so__**…**__what had just happened to me?_

" _What are you feeling right now Ryou?" I looked back up in to her eyes and saw real emotion in them for the first time that session, but I didn't like it__**.**__ She sounded concerned, but her eyes were angry__**.**__ I stared down at the floor in shame while pondering her question__**.**__ How exactly __**did**__ I feel? I was sad that I had hurt her, but glad to have gotten a rise out of her__**.**__ I was horrified at myself for cursing at her, yet a small voice in the back of my head said: ' The bitch deserved it__**.**__' I felt guilty about yelling at her when all she was trying to do was help, but then again I felt elated that I got to yell and she didn't__**.**__ In that, I felt a savage sense of pride-that I, a child, had found a way to fight back against the adults who pushed me down or pushed me away__**. **__All of these conflictions within myself were so confusing to my young mind that I became emotionally numb__**.**_

" _I__**……**__don't know__**.**__"_

" _**After that session, well…all I can really tell you is things went horribly wrong. I was placed in isolation for a day as punishment for hurting Elizabeth. I don't remember much after that. Mostly because even though I physically would be in the office with Dr. Elizabeth Davies, mentally I was somewhere else. I always remembered thinking to myself ' I don't want to be here.' or ' I don't want to talk to her.' before our sessions. As if as someone had heard my thoughts, they would reach out and have me fall in to a deep slumber as I stepped over the office threshold which would only end at the end of the session.**_

" _**The nurses or wardens who watched over me and the other children would report me as polite and happy outside of the office. And I always tried to be. I would play with children who were willing to, so I wouldn't feel so alone and I would even trade jokes with the head nurse, Anneke. Inside I was-to put it lightly-like a little demon spawned from hell. For the first three weeks, she would tell her colleagues I was bipolar and suffering from borderline personality disorder, because apparently during many of these sessions I ended up revealing my talent for communicating with the dead. According to her I even proved it once by speaking with her father, who had died of heart failure ten years prior. But soon after it became clear that I was neither bipolar or suffered of BPD. Not quite.**_

" _**I had been cursed with a **__split personality disorder__**. The one who took over during the majority of my sessions came to call himself ' Bakura.' He was the reason why I never saw or can see the spirits of the dead again. He's taken up that talent for himself."**_

* * *

**_Okay, so now we know what Bakura is and why he's the only one who could talk to Casper! Next time in this thrilling three-part-conclusion : We find out wht Ryou had to move to Domino, why his parents are never home and Bakura breaks bad......er. ( Not necessarily in that order.)Please R&R!_**


	24. Act XXIV: End Of Reason

_**Hiya! Sorry it took me so long! I always knew how I wanted this part to end, it was how to word it that was throwi'n me off. Don't you just hate writer's block? After days and days of beating my head with a spoon and staring at the computer screen this was all I could come up with at the moment. Anyways hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters pertaining to the series in this chapter, yada,yada,yada...

* * *

**_

_**Act XXIV: End Of Reason**_

_**Ryou's POV**_

" _**So lemme get 'dis straight." Joey rested his elbows on his knees as he scanned my face. Maybe he was looking for Bakura. " He's half of you? And he took away your ability to see spirits?"**_

" _**Pretty much."**_

" _**And you jus' let 'em waltz around while you take naps whenever somethin' you don't like comes up." Serenity's jaw dropped in disbelief as I looked away from the young man and his accusations.**_

" _**Joey!"**_

" _**No, no." I said, shaking my head as I placed a gentle and on Serenity's shoulder. " He's right: That was the way it used to be with us. Actually," I sighed heavily and slumped my shoulders in defeat. " not much has changed since that time." The I straightened myself again and adopted a pondering look as I attempted to explain. " But sometimes…sometimes he seems like more than just a voice in my head or another personality. **_

" _**It's……I've come to think of him as a real person. While he tries to " Accommodate my wishes and whims" Bakura likes to twist my reasoning with his own, and therein lies the rub: He chooses what I " Want" and what he thinks I " Don't want" and then somehow works things out so that in the end he gets **__**his**__** own way. I actually have very little say in my own life."**_

" _**Well 'dat makes no sense." Joey crossed his arms and leaned forward to stare directly in to my eyes. " You two went to da doc', right? Den why's Bakura still here?" I could feel the intensity of mu own stare grow as my**__** eyes gained a hard edge to them, my face tensing as I flexed my hands in an effort to calm myself as an unnatural wave of anger came over me. Serenity and Joey both watched me carefully, unsure of whom they were dealing with. Joey had never seen Bakura but Serenity had, I imagined right now as my face twisted with unwanted rage I looked too much like my darker half.**_

" _**I would have had them all……had this whelp not interfered." My voice had gone low and toned with malice. Even though I was very aware of myself and what was happening I couldn't stop Bakura as he took hold of me. Serenity stood up and walked over to her brother to pull him back. It seemed her fears were confirmed.**_

" _**Joey get back." She whispered. " It's Bakura." Joey glared hard at us and we galred back.**_

" _**An' jus' who would you a had?" They didn't see the change happen, but I could felt it. Bakura chuckled quietly as our shoulders shook and our eyes danced with mirth, as if Joey had said the funniest thing. But then the anger dissipated and I felt a surge of relief as my dark pulled back and allowed me to gain control again. **_

" _**I hate it when he does that. Forgive me for his interruption." Joey shook his head in disappointment and slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair.**_

" _**Damn it all-dose doctors should be locked up or something! 'Dey were supposed at help ya, not screw ya up. Isn't 'dat what med school's for?!" He growled and slumped back in to his chair as Serenity quietly seated herself next to him on the floor, her legs crossed. " I say you sue 'em for malpractice." I smiled slightly as I took another deep breath. Somehow those always seemed to help me feel better.**_

" _**You're not far off from my current situation actually. But still you're right-I should explain why Bakura's still with me." I looked down at my hands as I thought hard about what I should say now.**__ ' Should I really just tell them the truth? How? How can I ask them to understand my remorse when I've committed an act of such insanity?'_

' _Yes__**.**__ Admitting you have a problem is the first step towards recovery__**.**__'__** My dark had said this to me in a sing-song tone.**_

' _Please-not now, Bakura! Go away!'_

' _How dare you order me about you spineless fool!'__** I moaned and closed my eyes as I pressed my palm to my forehead while Bakura disciplined me with another searing headache. I could feel Joey and Serenity's concerned stares, so I held up a finger as I tried to mentally fight off the pain. The only thing I could think of to do was imagine a brick wall enforced with steel plates surrounding my mind and protecting me from Bakura's heavy, painful blows. To my relief the blows steadily became less painful and…well, less until I could feel no more pain. I removed my hand from my warm forhead and gazed steadily at the brother and sister pair in front of me, warmed by their looks of concern. " It was just Bakura stirring up trouble in my head." Maybe it was the overwhelming need to have someone to finally understand me and help me, or the savage push Bakura gave me with the blows to our mind. Whatever it was I found the resolve that I needed to go on.**_

" _**Let's finish this." I stared at my friends with determination as I spoke again. " The reason why Bakura is still here is……"**_

_FLASHBACK_

" _I SAID NO!" Young Ryou/Bakura glared hatefully at Dr. Davies and knocked the ink blot cards out of her hands__**.**__ But he wasn't done yet__**.**__ The child then proceeded to pick them up and tear them apart working with both his fingers and his teeth, biting in to the thin cardboard and tugging it apart__**.**_

" _Ryou! Ryou stop that this instant!" She moved to take the cards away from him-a most unfortunate choice on her part__**.**__ Ryou/Bakura dropped the cards and lunged at her, grasping hold of her arm and bit down hard on the skin__**.**__ Elizabeth Davies cried out in pain and shoved the boy back none too gently__**.**__ " Ryou!"_

" _I told you the name's Bakura you dumb bitch!" She was of course by now used to him using that kind of language wit her, but she had proved time and again that she was not going to take it lying down__**.**__ She raised her hand and slapped the boy across the face__**.**_

" _Stop it this instant or I will have nurse Louwrie fetch the straightjacket again!" She warned__**. **__Bakura crouched low and bared his little teeth at her and hissed__**.**__ She moved forward to restrain him, but Bakura cackled wickedly and leapt on to her desk and proceeded to kick everything off of it__**.**__ Once the desk was clean little Bakura crouched down on the surface and pointed to the mess on the floor, looking like a little elf with his eyes wide and his hair wild from his tantrum__**.**_

" _Doctor Davies! Look-someone made a big mess on the floor!" He righted himself in to a standing position on the desk and clasped his hands behind his back__**.**__ Bakura smiled and shrugged his shoulders innocently as he said: " Not me!" Elizabeth glared hard at the boy and placed her hands on her hips__**.**_

" _I think we've had enough today, Bakura__**. **__I'm in no mood for your tantrums today__**.**__" Said boy tilted his head slightly as if he were listening for something__**.**__ His smile turning in to a taunting grin he leapt down from the desk and crossed his arms in front of himself, looking at her haughtily__**.**_

" _You're a hypocrite__**.**__" He stated__**.**__ The doctor's stare became on of confusion and she crouched down cautiously to the boy's level__**.**_

" _And why would you say that?"_

" _Your Papa just told me you used to throw fits all the time: Like when he took away your dolly because you wouldn't eat your vegetables__**.**__" Bakura paused and listened again__**.**__ " You screamed and cried for three hours for your dolly__**.**__" He broke down in mock tears and began screaming__**.**__ " I WANT MY DOLLY! PAPA-GIVE ME MY CARRIE DOLLY NOW-NOW-NOW!"_

_Then the boy ran at Dr. Davies and began hitting her and smacking her as she visibly began to tremble and tried in vain to stop him with shaking hands__**.**_

" _T-That enough now! Bakura stop!"_

" _I WANT CARRIE! PAPA I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DIE IN DOLLY HELL…!" _

" _I SAID STOP!" Elizabeth lashed out and hit him hard in the face with the back of her hand in fear__**. **__Bakura staggered backwards and fell to the floor, staring blankly up at her as blood oozed from his lip down to his chin__**……**__then he screamed bloody murder__**.**_

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! WWAAAAAAHHHH! HELP-I'M SCARED!" He ran to the door and began beating on his with his small fists as he continued to cry__**.**__ Soon the door burst pen and a balding man with a white coat came in to the room__**. **_

" _What's the meaning of all this?!" The man stared in shock at the whimpering, crying child on the floor and gaped at the bruise forming on his tear-stained face and the blood on his lips__**.**__ Bakura cried again and ran in to the doctor's arms and pointed an accusing finger at Elizabeth__**.**_

" _S-s-she h-hit meeeee!" He buried his face in to the man's stomach as he continued to hold on for dear life__**.**__ " Please don't keep me in here with her! I p-promise I'll be good! I promise!"_

" _Ms. Davies this is an outrage!" Peeking up from his hiding place Bakura continued to " Sob" as he watched with a Cheshire cat's grin on his face, his eye's meeting his doctor's__**. **__Both of them knew she couldn't pass this claim off as a lie due to the injury on his face, and her being the only one who knew about his talent she couldn't tell the truth without sounding crazy herself__**.**__ She had tried to tell her colleagues before, but when Ryou/Bakura was called upon to demonstrate he simply shrugged and asked what they were talking about__**.**__ He'd wanted it to remain " A secret between friends__**.**__" So now with Elizabeth caught in his latest trap all she could do was stare at her superior and himself in fear__**.**_

" _I__**…**__I apologize for this Doctor Sayvons__**.**__ I was out of place and I deeply regret taking my own personal frustrations out on this__**…**__child__**.**__ ( Her voice had wavered on the word ' Child__**.**__' ) Bakura's shoulders shook as he whimpered and cried, but Elizabeth saw what the other doctor did not as he pat the boy reassuringly on the head: Bakura's eyes were dancing with glee__**.**__ He wasn't crying, he was laughing__**. **__Doctor Sayvons placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder and when Bakura looked up peeking though his bangs, he wore a remorseful pout__**.**_

" _Can I please go to my room now?" The man's eyes softened and he smiled reassuringly at him__**.**_

" _Of course__**.**__ Hey, maybe Anneke can find a piece of candy for you__**.**__"_

* * *

_Bakura was lying comfortably on his bed as the moonlight shined dimly through the partly opened blinds in his small room__**. **__He had put Ryou to sleep at nine when the nurses had called for light's out__**.**__ It was a quarter to midnight now__**.**__ Tonight was the night__**.**__ Bakura had been planning this for days and now, he had everything he needed__**.**__ He reached in to his pillowcase and dug out from it's plush depths a box of matches, then walked over to his dresser and unearthed from the neatly folded clothes the bottles of alcohol he had stolen from the nurse's station just that day__**. **__And all the while he was humming to himself " Hush little baby__**.**__" ' Three bottles__**.**__ Should be just enough__**.**__' _

_Bakura pocketed the matches, then carried the alcohol bottles out of his room with him and walked down the quiet hallway to the playroom__**.**__ He giggled quietly as he unscrewed the cap of the first bottle and carefully began pouring it on the carpet floor, then doused a good measure on the couch and finished off the bottle by sprinkling the liquid on the stuffed animals__**.**__ Then he carelessly tossed the bottle away__**.**__ Next he unscrewed the second bottle and trailed the alcohol from the playroom to the library where he threw it on the shelves and on the tables, saving just enough to trail it away from the room and a few more paces down the hall__**.**__ Last bottle__**.**__ Bakura unscrewed the cap, tossed it, then carefully trailed the liquid the remaining steps away to the end of the hall to the stairway door__**.**__ He set the bottle on the floor and whispered out a name__**.**__ " Marcus?" _

_A chill breeze swept the air and standing before him was another boy, wearing a white hospital shirt dotted with blood and a pair of white scrub pants-the same outfit Ryou/Bakura was currently wearing__**.**__ But that's where their similarities ended: Marcus was taller that he with long, ill-kempt blonde hair stained with blood on the right side of his head falling to his shoulders__**.**__ His face was drawn and sallow with dark bruises under his unusually round eyes, colored grey__**.**__ If one were to guess his age one might say he was twelve__**……**__thirteen years of age at most__**.**__ Bakura had met Marcus just last week in the art room while Ryou had been painting__**.**__ Marcus had been a patient here just two years prior to themselves__**.**__ He had been a sociopath and had also been prone to bouts of self-mutilation__**.**__ Bakura had come to learn from him that after three years of treatment ( His doctor was none other than Elizabeth Davies__**.**__) he met his end when he gained the unusual urge to run in to the wall of his room, then continuously bashed his head against the wall again and again until his skull cracked and caved in__**.**_

_For tonight to work, Bakura needed Marcus's help__**.**__ He'd told the ghost boy about what he meant to do, and Marcus found the idea as thrilling as Bakura had__**.**__ So here they were__**.**__ " Now?" He asked eagerly__**. **__Bakura rolled his eyes__**.**_

" _Not yet__**.**__ Just unlock the door for me on the other side__**.**__" He whispered back__**.**__ Marcus frowned and pointed to the bottle of alcohol on the floor__**.**_

" _Not done yet?"_

" _Almost__**.**__ I just have one more place to go and then we can start__**.**__ But I need to get downstairs__**.**__" Marcus vanished from his place in front of Bakura like he wasn't even there__**.**__ Only seconds later an audible " Click__**.**__" Sounded from the door and Marcus pulled it open for him from the other side__**.**_

" _Lead the way__**.**__" Bakura nodded and picked up the bottle, then trailed the alcohol down the stairs with him, then through the archway that lead to the doctor's offices and simply dropped the bottle right outside of Ms__**.**__ Davie's office, the liquid pouring out from the bottle in to one great puddle on the floor__**.**__ " Now unlock the front door__**.**__" Marcus vanished again as Bakura skipped down the remaining flights of stairs until he came to the last floor ( Where Marcus had unlocked the hall door__**.**__) and walked to the main entrance__**.**__ The door swung open and he stepped out in to the cool night air, with Marcus watching him with anticipation as he removed the box of matches from his pocket__**.**__ " Okay, now__**.**__" Marcus took the matches and glided through the halls until he reached the playroom__**.**__ He lit up the match, ignited the box and dropped it__**.**_

_From his place outside Bakura grinned and laughed out loud as the playroom was instantly lit up by flames, the window already glowing with the fire's unholy light__**.**__ Now that that was taken care of, all he had to do was hide and wait__**.**__ The boy looked around himself, then decided to hide in the small woodland area just beyond the parking lot__**.**__ He casually walked over to the trees then lay himself down behind a log and closed his eyes__**.**__ ' Best to let Ryou out now__**.**__ He won't know what happened so they'll never get a confession or blame him__**. **__After all he didn't do it, technically speaking__**.**__' He had assumed his lighter half would just stay asleep__**. **__So he was very surprised when Ryou bolted up from his place on the leafy ground and shivered in the cold air__**.**_

_The first thing he saw was the flames__**.**__ He quickly scanned the area with his eyes and was horrified to find that he was the only one safe from the fire's reach! Without thinking Ryou's legs surged him forward and he threw open the entrance door and began bounding up the stairs, screaming__**.**__ " GET OUT!! FIRE! EVERYONE OUT! HURRY!"_

' _Shut up! You're going to ruin us both!' By now of course Ryou had become accustomed to the voice in his head and knew perfectly well who it was__**.**__ Ryou covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve as the odor of burning material reached him and a veil of smoke drifted over him, making him cough__**.**_

' _But I have to get them out!' He argued__**.**__ A mental image of Bakura scowling at him reached his senses as Ryou continued to climb the stairs until an unimaginable wave of heat hit his body and the flames came in to his field of vision, stopping him in his tracks__**.**__ The sound of screaming children and shouting adults reached his ears__**.**__ ' Oh, no! What do I do?!' He blinked hard and coughed again as the smoke grew thicker and stung his eyes__**.**_

' _Nothing!' Bakura snapped__**.**__ ' Just turn around and go before we burn too!' _

' _I don't understand! How could this have happened? And how did I get-' Unconsciously Bakura thought back to his talks with Marcus and his involvement in the arson just moments ago, and all this information was transferred to Ryou's brain within seconds__**.**__ " Outside__**.**__" He'd said the last part aloud to himself__**.**__ ' YOU! BAKURA YOU DID THIS?!'_

' _No, it was gay man dressed like a leprechaun__**.**__'_

' _How could you?! Wh-why?!' Bakura mentally shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head__**.**_

' _We don't like it here__**.**__ If there's no hospital, then there's no place to lock us up, and the fact that those stuck-up fuckers are going to burn too is just an added bonus__**.**__ Especially Dr__**.**__ Davies__**.**__' Ryou's heart rate at once jumped to impossible levels as he watched the flames get closer and closer to him__**. **__Although he agreed very much with Bakura's reasoning, his own nature and strong conscience would not allow these people to burn to death__**.**__ Ryou continued to climb the staircase, his watery eyes frantically searching the walls until he found what he was looking for__**.**__ Just at the fourth floor landing resting in a case was a red fire extinguisher__**.**__ 'NO!'_

_Ryou could feel Bakura pushing through his defenses, trying desperately to take over his body and mind again__**.**__ Using all the willpower he had Ryou ignored him and grabbed the extinguisher then headed back down the stairs to the wall of fire, coughing and wheezing the entire way__**.**__' It's getting hard to breathe__**…**__' Soon To his relief Ryou reached and began spraying the substance out of the can__towards the bright orange lights ahead__**.**__ By now all he could see were shapes, colors and shadows as he struggled to breather through the ever accumulating smoke__**.**__ 'Ryou__**…**__' His dark warned__**.**__ He could hear someone else calling his name__**…**__sounded like a man__**.**__ Ryou coughed and his lungs burned and constricted him harshly__**.**_

_Then he lost all sense of himself and collapsed in to darkness__**.**_

" _**When I came to, I was in the hospital I had first been admitted to after Edgar tortured me. I had no burns on me, but my lungs had suffered severe smoke damage. My parents weren't at my bedside this time. I heard from a nurse that they were in court fighting for my freedom. As it turned out one of the alcohol bottles made it through the fire undamaged and forensics found my fingerprints all over the thing. My mother is a very skilled lawyer, but even she was having a hard time trying to keep me from juvenile prison. Never mind that I was only nine years old-nearly ten when this happened.**_

" _**They had been made aware of my condition by Dr. Davies, so they knew about Bakura. The day they came to get the whole story from me, and I told them he did it, this time they believed me. But the court's fight to have me locked away wasn't the only news they brought me."**_

_Flashback_

" _I didn't meant to!" Ryou sobbed through his words, his throat raspy from the smoke as his hands fisted the crisp hospital sheets in his hands__**.**__ His mother blinked back tears of her own and gently stroked his silvery bangs from his face while his father held him in his arms__**.**_

" _I know you didn't, darling__**.**__ But the courts are determined to put you away__**.**__ Even through you didn't do this, the court knows you only as one person and even if we told them about Bakura it would do little to help__**.**__" Carly Denborough gently wiped Ryou's tears from his eyes and let her own fall__**.**__ " I'm so sorry, Baby__**.**__"_

" _But we don't want you to worry__**.**__" Ryou turned to his father and stared up at the look of determination in his eyes__**.**__ " We're not going to let them take you away from us__**. **__Ryou we're sending you to America__**.**__" _

" _Anthony__**…**__" His mother couldn't finish what she had wanted to say__**.**__ Ryou blinked in confusion and swallowed nervously__**.**_

" _W-Why?" His father rubbed his back in soothing circles as he tried to explain to his son their current situation__**.**_

" _If we send you out of the country, the court here will have no authority over you__**.**__ Especially if we can get the American court to grant you citizenship__**.**__ You and I will both go there and stay until your mother settles everything__**.**__" Anthony frowned and looked away from his son's frightened face__**.**__ " Hopefully this will but you more time__**.**__" Ryou didn't like the idea of leaving-especially without his mother, but what else could he do? ' After everything that Bakura's done it'll be a miracle if I'm not locked up tomorrow__**.**__'_

" _Mum? Dad? What happened at the hospital? Did I stop the fire in time?" The two adults exchanged worried glances then looked back to their child__**.**_

" _That's the main reason why the court wants you taken away, Ryou__**.**__" His mother began__**.**__ " Not only did__**……**__Bakura cause a fire, but eleven people died because of it that night__**.**__" While Bakura laughed, inside Ryou felt his stomach turn and he felt light-headed__**.**_

" _A-And Dr. Davies?" Carly's hand flew to her mouth and Anthony's grip on him tightened protectively__**.**_

" _Elizabeth Davies was your doctor__**.**__" She had whispered the sentence only to herself but Ryou had heard her all the same__**.**__ The tension in the room suddenly felt more constricting to his lungs than the smoke ever had as his father gripped his hand__**. **__Ryou waited with baited breath and a sense of anxiety and dread__**.**__ Bakura was excited__**.**_

" _She didn't make it, Son__**.**__"_

" _**After that there's not much to tell other than the fact that as you can see, my parents carried out their plan and sent me here with my dad. The case had been handed over to the courts here but the trials are still on-going at home. For now I'm being watched by an agent whom monitors my behaviors. To anyone else on the outside, she's simply our housekeeper."**_

" _**What about your dad? You said before he's not around anymore." I smiled sadly at Serenity and pointed to my head.**_

" _**My parents were terrified of the thought of sending me to another mental hospital, so my father took it upon himself to watch me. But long story short: Bakura's made it hell for my father, so he escapes from me by looking for jobs where he can be away from me. After all he is an archaeologist." I ran a hand trough my hair and suddenly found the coffee table very interesting and stared at it. " My parents still write to me and tell me what they're up to, how much they love me, hope I feel better, etcetera. Since my father last left in the summer Bakura had grown unusually quiet and I only ever experienced those black out spells.**_

" _**But now he's out an causing trouble for me again. He knows I don't like him and I think the reason why he stayed so quiet was just to mess with my head, just looking for a reason to come out." I concluded. In our mind Bakura sent me an image of himself smirking at me, his lighter half, and tapping his finger with his nose.**_

* * *

Okay, chapter's done! ( Sigh) I'm still not quite recovered from my writer's block so can't say when the next chapter will be up. Also, I don't know much about the legal stuff but I tried. So for my next chapter, what do ya think: Should I write in another chapter for Joey, or should I try getting back to the Mutou brothers-only writing from Yu-Gi's stand point? I'm toying with both ideas, but haven't made a descision yet so i'll leave that part to you! Please R&R!


	25. Act XXV: Do I Care Too Much?

**_Hello! I am Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. This writer's block on this story has been killing me! But, out of nowhere I started gettin some ideas for future chapters so Yay! But enough of that. So finally, here is chapter 25 of ' By The Silver Moon.' Disclaimer: C'mon, Yall. I BARELY own my own mind. Do you really think I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Nah!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter XXV: Do I Care Too Much?_**

**_Yu-Gi's POV_**

**_My eyes followed him everywhere. I watched from my place on the dust-covered floor of our attic, ( Not minding in the least since the dust can't touch us anyway.) legs crossed as I leaned against an old trunk that had been here longer than us. I watched him, not able to even begin to guess what might be going on in his head: When my brother restlessly paced the floor, then he'd abruptly decide to stand at the bay window and look at the world outside through the murky grime that had gathered on the glass though the years. His posture was...very still. No, stiff. He glared outside as if the world had done him a personal wrong and he was plotting revenge......or something along those lines. But that look I knew-he used to do that alot when we were alive. Just stare out the windows of the house like he hated everything. Actually...I think he did._**

_**Then he sighed quietly, the corner of his lips twitching upwards in to the faintist hints of a smirk, like he was amused at something (** ' Was he? He still looks mad to me**...**'**) and then he walked over to his chair. He was just about to sit down in it then he jumped up and kicked the nearest thing to him. Which was an old-fashioned children's rocking horse. Then he started pacing again. He's never been easy to read, not even to me. And I know him best! Well, I like to think I do. But the way he's been acting lately...I don't know.** _

**_I was watching when Joey had to break down the door. All because Brother had decided to barricade it with ice?! What was he thinking?! Why? It had something to do with Serenity, that much I know. Anything beyond that I would have to ask Brother about up-front. I am only human...or was after all. I'm still very curious to know what's been going on between them since their fight and our encounter with Bakura. Still at the same time I hate prying because such things are meant to be private until told otherwise, and asking might make Atemu madder than he already was anyways. So I've opted to just keep my mouth shut._**

_**But watching him walk around the room muttering to himself was not helping me at all. **' Is this the curse? Is this what Brother meant?'** When we were younger, when we were still alive, sometimes I would ask him when Dad was coming back for us. I wanted to love our Mother. I wanted us to have that happy family that everyone but us seemed to have. Her ideas and the way she expressed them......made that impossible. Whenever I asked about Dad, Atemu would get angry and tell me that he was never coming back for us because Mom had put a curse on him. One that had nearly driven him insane ( Thought it couldn't have been as bad as her own mentality.) and killed him in the end. **_

_**The first time he told me that I hadn't asked any more, because from the way he looked at me after that you'd think he's just had a nightmare. Ironically after that talk I ended up having terrible nightmares that night about our Mom putting that very same curse on us. Atemu found me crying in the middle of the night and had held on to me until I finally managed to stop crying. God I was such a baby! Right after that I asked him what the curse was. What kind of curse could be so terrible? " Love. That's what." He spat the word when he said it. Like just the sound of it left something foul in his mouth. I've read alot of books and seen some movies where love was involved. **_

_**I even took to observing the couples in our school or on the street I walked on at the time. Most of the time they looked so happy, other times I would stumble on a lover's spat. I know love isn't always the great something we expect it to be, but what couple doesen't have their problems? And if they can work though them, then it's a good thing because it can bring them closer in the end. Or so I've read. Love can be bad sometimes, but, not so bad that it should be called a curse. Well at least I didn't think so. Until now. Watching Atemu now is begining to give me some sense of perspective. I know that things between Serenity and my brother are getting serious. But how far is too far? **_

_**And how long has she been in his thoughts to begin with? When Serenity first moved in with her brother Joey, Brother was mad. No, furious. He even tried to kill Serenity on just her second day in the house! Then he turns around and asks for her to help us with the spell Mom put on us. He said it was because he wanted both of us to move on already. Looking back now I'm not so sure that was it. Maybe that was just his way of saying he wanted her around more. Then he tells me he kissed her. Then he gets jealous because she wants to help her friend Ryou, even though she agreed to help us first.**_

**_I don't mind. We've lived our lives and now we have all the time in the world. I don't want to stay here, but I understand that Ryou's need is greater than ours. ( Because of Bakura. What IS he?) So I'm prepared to wait a little longer. Atemu said he didn't want to wait and then...well...I didn't see it. But I could hear the shouting in the attic. I could even hear Serenity when she cried. I'll admit it: I cried too. _**

**_She is one of the nicest people I have ever met. And even though we haven't known each other long we've still become fast friends. Atemu had tried to deny it from the second I called him out, but I know he cares about her alot. He proved that just yesterday when he saved her from Bakura. We promised to stay away for Ryou's sake and ever since we came back up to our room...he's been like this. What can I say to him? What am I supposed to say? I've tried to talk a few times but nothing's come out yet. So I've watched him pace, mutter, hit and kick things and now he's finally decided to try to calm down...I think. He's sitting in his chair now, one leg crossed over the other ( He always tends to do that.) and both hands folded on his lap._**

**_I took a deep breath as I prepared for...anything. I just couldn't take the silence. Funny, huh? After so many years you'd think I would be used to it by now. Anyway, I stood up slowly keeping my eyes on him the whole time. His body was ridgid and still as a statue. The anger in his eyes had dimmed, but only by the smallest fraction. I felt like I was trapped with a wild animal, and if I made one false move I would be attacked. When I was at my full height ( Which sadly it isn't much.) I moved my legs just as slow. I tried to look calm-to be calm as I approached Brother and his chair, not knowing what the hell I was supposed to do when I reached him._**

**_Even as I stood right beside him Atemu didn't say anything. He didn't even to see me there. I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. " Brother?" His eyes flickered from the empty space he was so interested in to me, annoyance visible on every line of his face. " U-Um..." What was I doing?! What should I say now? There was alot I had to say, but what should I say first?_**

_**" What?" I flinched as the question was stabbed at me. It wasn't very often that he would speak to me this way. He used to threaten murder at anyone else who spoke to me that way. **' Maybe I should have just stayed quiet**.**' _

**_" What's going on with you? What happened with Serenity? Why did you block the door from Joey?" I had so many more why's. Why was he so restless? Why was he angry? And why was he looking at me like that? I knew I should stop where I did, but one more question left my lips before I could stop it. " What did you do?"_**

**_" ME?!" My hand flew from his shoulder and I took a hasty step back as Atemu shot up from his chair. " SO YOU THINK THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, DO YOU?"_**

**_" N-no! I didn't mean-"_**

**_" YES! yes you did!"_**

**_" I don't understand!" I could feel the tears in my eyes. I couldn't cry now. If I did, then it would show him how hurt I was. And if both of us were hurt how could we help eachother? " Atemu, I want to help you! But I don't know how to do that because you won't tell me anything!" His face was completely blank. No anger. No hurt. Not even that annoyed glare from before. Nothing. _**

**_I was panting lightly as we stared eachother down. I couldn't remember the last time we had ever fought or the last time I had ever yelled at him. Wait, DID I ever yell at him? Taking a shaky breath ( Can we really breathe, technically speaking? I'm still not sure about that one.) and tried again. Anything to get him to stop looking at me like that. " Things have been different lately. Ever since Serenity agreed to help us...you've been different." I shook my head to clear the worry and fear from my mind as I struggled to stay calm for us._**

**_" We used to tell eachother everything, remember? We could always trust eachother with anything and everything. Because, at the end of the day...we were there for eachother." Brother's jaw visibly hardened and he glared at me again._**

**_" I didn't know I had become such a disappointment to you." He scoffed._**

**_" No, I-" I think I understand why he was hitting things before. He was taking everything I was saying totally out of context. Now I was getting frusterated, and I wanted to hit something too. " I didn't mean that. It's just......" I knew what I wanted to say, but for one reason or another I couldn't find the words._**

**_" Just?"_**

**_"......" I had been quiet for too long. He growled angrily in his throat and spread his arms out._**

**_" JUST WHAT, HUH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! FIRST SERENITY! THEN JOEY-THEN RYOU OR BAKURA OR WHOEVER THE HELL HE IS! NOW YOU?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Then he practically threw his arms down. Why was he naming them? I thought we were talking about us? Clearly things were much deeper than I thought. He was staring daggers at me. His hands were twitching at their sides like he wanted to hit again._**

**_" Atemu I don't know! You're keeping secrets from me, picking fights with Serenity, you hurt her friend and then you tried to keep her locked up from her brother by shielding the door with ice! And now you're mad at me!" I could feel cold drops on my face. But I was so frusterated and confused that I didn't care if he saw me crying now. " I know something's wrong with you! I know you're upset about SOMETHING! EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T WANNA TELL ME WHAT IT IS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M SCARED!"_**

**_He wasn't glaring at me anyomre. His eyes were wide and he was looking at me like he had never seen me before. But I was beyond caring. " I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MAD OR UPSET, OR WHA-WHATEVER YOU ARE NOW! I WANT TO HELP YOU!" My form was beginning to feel weaker and I had begun to shake hard. I couldn't stop. _**

**_" I don't know why you feel like you can't trust me anymore! I don't know why you've been so harsh to everyone around you! And me! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" If I had real lungs they would be in pain now from all of the shouting and the sharp, uneven breaths I might have been taking. " Joey and Serenity are my friends! And whether you like it or not they're here and they can be your's too! But you're pushing them away and you're lashing out! If I so much as look at them now I feel like I'm betraying you!"_**

**_I couldn't look at him anymore. I let out a choked sob and backed away until my legs brushed against a crate and I let myself slide to the floor. Like the crybaby I was I drew up my knees and buried my face in them, shielding my face with my arms. " I don't know what to do anymore! I just want the fighting to stop!" I let myself just cry out everything I was feeling. I remember Dad telling me once, when I was very little, that crying was the heart's way of getting rid of everything bad inside of you. At that moment I really wished he was here. I didn't get exactly what I wanted then, but something just as good._**

_**I could feel his presence as Brother came close to me. I heard the soft rustle of his clothes as he knelt down to my level, and I felt it when his arms hesitantly wrapped themselve around my shoulders. I gave in quickly and I grabbed on to him, burying my face in to his shoulder as I cried. Maybe it was my wishful thinking. But when he held me, as he let me cry...I felt like I was with Dad again. " Yu-Gi. I..." His voice was different now. He sounded like he couldn't speak proplerly. Like he......wanted to cry? **' It cant be**.** Brother never-'** I blinked in shock as I looked up at him and watched his own trail of tears run down his cheek.**_

**_Now I felt guilty on top of everything else. I didn't want him to cry. " I'm sorry, Yu-Gi. I never meant for you to get caught up in this."_**

_**" But..." I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. " what is **this**?" For a long time we just sat there together. He let me cry until I had nothing left and he rubbed my back gently the way he used to, after I'd had a bad day or just needed someone to be there.**_

**_" It's Love, Yu-Gi. The curse." He finally said. I looked up at his face again. His eyes looked far away and thoughtful as he tried to put what he was feeling in to words. " I never expected to feel the way I do about Serenity. I didn't know that it was possible to care so strongly for a stranger." Then his face hardened again. I didnt like it. I wanted to see him smile again. _**

**_" I keep feeling a constant want for her to be close by. I told her how I felt for her, though not in the most civilized of terms i'll admit. She ran away from me and locked herself in Mona's spell room, the one place neither you nor I can reach. I felt that things were left undone, words left unsaid when Joey came barging in. I didn't want her to leave until she came out to talk to me. Or" He let a humorless chuckle free from his throat and shook his head. " maybe it was that I didn't want her to leave period. That's why I cast an ice spell on the door."_**

**_" So what are you going to do now?" I asked, pulling out of his hug so that we could look at eachother properly. Brother sighed heavily as he sat down beside me._**

**_" I don't know. Maybe find a chance to speak with her again when she's alone. Or whenever that boy leaves." He sneered. I rolled my eyes at him._**

**_" Ryou is her friend. Why isn't she allowed to help him?"_**

**_" She agreed to help us first." Was his stubborn retort._**

**_" But His need is greater than ours. I mean, c'mon. You saw what hapened to him. Bakura's hurting him and everyone else. Ryou has a life to live that needs saving. We don't." I could see he was considering everything I was trying to tell him. I knew it wasn't quite good enough so I put it in terms he might like. " Okay. If we can help her help Ryou, then she'll be done faster. And then she can focus all of her attention on us."_**

**_I felt kinda silly saying these things to him. But at least I got a small smile for it. " See? Everybody wins in the end." Atemu nodded once in agreenment, then his small smile faded and he stared down at the dusty floor._**

**_"...I've been thinking things lately...that I shouldn't." The way he said it, his voice dead and hollow suddenly made me very nervous._**

**_" Things like what?"_**

**_" ......I...I don't think I want to go. To leave this house." What? But the two of us had been trapped here for so long! And now that we might have the cance to finally pass on...? Oh. All I had to do was think about the scource of Brother's problem's._**

**_" Serenity?" One nod from him was all either of us needed. Or maybe we both already knew the answer. From the moment I realized he liked Serenity-loved her, I wondered how he might feel knowing we would have to eventually leave her behind. I, didn't want to leave Serenity and Joey because that would mean leaving behind the only friends I had ever known. I was sure now, that this would be much harder for my brother. I wasn't sure what to say to him, or what I could say. I felt the same way I did before our fight again: I was in the presence of an untamed animal and one wrong move could be dangerous. So this time I listened to my first instinct and didn't say anything. _**

**_We sat on the floor together, both leaning against the package crates that had probably been there forever. We didn't talk for the rest of the evening. We didn't need to. I thought about alot of things in that time. What would I do without Atemu? Would Serenity miss him so much if he did leave with me? Would she miss me? Or would Joey? What was waiting for us on the other side anyways? Where were we going to go? And if he did stay, how could Brother have any kind of real relationship with Serenity when he was already dead?_**

**_None of these questions yielded any possible answers to my struggling mind._**

* * *

**_Done! * Sigh.* OI, VEY! That was kinda hard to write, but I'm proud of me because I did it!! Now i'm not too sure yet, but depending on how the plot develops from here...I think this story is almost done. Huh. I estimate......seven to ten more chapters at most. Now I've already typed up the first paragraph of the next chapter on my computer, so hopefully that paragraph blossoms in to another chapter reall soon. Please R&R!_**


End file.
